Not all love hurts
by Tsurara-hime
Summary: After seeing Inuyasha and Kikyou kissed, Kagome fled away in order to forget. Falling in love with his halfbrother instead. However why is Naraku destroying every moment of her life? [SK]
1. I Betrayal

**Title: **Not All Love Hurts

**Author: **Tsurara-hime

**Summary:** After seeing Inuyasha and Kikyou kissed, Kagome fled away in order to forget. Falling in love with his half-brother instead. However why is Naraku destroying every moment of her life?

**Pairing:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Author's Note: **Hi fellow readers! I rewritten all of my stories over again, checking grammar and spelling mistakes all the way, but don't be surprise if there are still lingering mistakes, I'm not perfect! Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and Co. are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter: **Chapter I – Betrayal

'_It hurts...'_

'_I can't take it anymore! Inuyasha... how could you?' _Kagome's mind screamed in frustration, doubling in anger when she heard no replies whatsoever to her question. Running through the forest with her just her bow and arrows to rely on is not really a good idea at all. Tears streamed down to her cheeks from her puffy eyes. A while ago when she was watching Inuyasha kissing Kikyou in front of the Goshinboku tree, she felt her heart fell.

Inuyasha had told Kikyou that he didn't stop thinking of her every single day and that he always imagines her face even when she's not by his side. Now that she is beside him, he would not let her go and promised to protect her forever.

'_I thought he said that I'm the one whom he will protect forever. I guess his heart was lying that time, maybe he thought that I was Kikyou.' _She cried even harder._ 'Why can't he realize that she is only a walking corpse filled with dead souls, she will never be the same Kikyou that he had known before. Why can't he love me instead? I know I'm not like her, but at least I have a beating heart and a living mind.' _She closed her eyes, not looking where she was going. Thousands of emotion bubbled up inside her and all threatened to burst inside of her. All she wanted was to get far away from the place where she saw them kissing, how she wished to die.

She kept flashing the events that had happened last week. _'I should have believed what he was saying that time, that once he sees Kikyou, his attention will be hers. But he promised… he promised not to hurt me anymore...'_

- - -

"_Inuyasha? What are you doing?" Kagome asked curiously while walking towards the sulking hanyou, he had been silent all afternoon; he didn't even talk while eating dinner. Normally he would start bickering with Shippou and create chaos that seems to lighten up the mood of everyone._

"_Huh? Um… nothing." he answered silently; eyes remained glued to the blazing fire in front of him, making his amber eyes glow eerily._

"_Inuyasha… you can tell me what is bothering you, maybe I can help." She offered genuinely. She was beginning to worry; never had she seen Inuyasha like this - he look so troubled._

"_No, nothing is bothering me Kagome, go to sleep." He said calmly, his tone making no room for further discussion. Kagome raised an eyebrow, 'That's a surprise, he didn't call me wench!'_

_He wanted to be left alone, but somehow, he likes to be with Kagome for her presence makes him feel warm inside. He had been thinking all day. 'How should I deal with this! I love Kikyou but I also love Kagome, a little. I can't just leave her; she's the one who makes me feel whole again after what had happened 50 years ago. Her scent, her movements, even a sigh could bring him into his senses, so why is he contemplating? A large part of him kept reminding him of his promise to his deceased lover, yet he could bear to see her pained eyes strained at his being. 'Better to tell her now than never.'_

"_Are you sure? You look so troubled, maybe you should tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone." She held up her right hand and made a sign, of course he wouldn't know what it meant. Inuyasha stared directly into her serious eyes, without the scent of deceit, he nodded._

"_All right I will tell you, but before that can I asked a question? It's about a friend of mine." Inuyasha said, hoping she will fall into it._

"_Sure! What's about your friend?" she asked happily and because of that Inuyasha agreed to tell her what's bothering him after the question._

_He took a deep breath. "It's because he loves two women, the one is from the past but came back and the other is the one who he recently travel with and develop feelings with her, and he thinks that the recent girl also have feelings for him. But the mind of the guy is saying that he loves the past girl more and he can't control that even if he says that he loves the recent girl. Once he sees the past girl, his attention will be on the past girl once more and his love for the recent girl will cease to exist. Should he tell the recent girl that he loves her before it's too late even if that will hurt her feelings?" he asked seriously, practically gnawing his lips and puncturing his hand with his claws._

"_Ouch! That was a tough question; well then, ummm… let's see…" She's tapping her fingers on her forehead as she thinks. 'It is almost similar to what's happening between me, Inuyasha and Kikyou. But one thing is different though, Inuyasha doesn't love me, he only protects me because I can see the Shikon shards.' She shook her head from the thought and looked at Inuyasha whose attention was now all over the fire again._

"_Well, I think that the guy should be honest to his feelings even if he will hurt the recent girl, but in that way, the recent girl should accept the truth, but still, the guy should still control himself not to hurt the recent girl again, because in my opinion, the girl will run far away and never wish to see the guy again," she answered intelligently._

'_Well since that is her answer, maybe I should tell her, but then, I should be careful not to hurt her again.'' he took three deep breaths and stared at Kagome's eyes, careful not to miss one reaction from her._

"_Um…Kagome…um…I…need to tell you about… um…" Inuyasha can't help himself; he didn't want to hurt her feelings like this. This is not supposed to happen._

"_Yes Inuyasha, what are you going to tell me?" she asked nervously, the look Inuyasha gave her made her think that this is going to be a bad conversation._

"_Well…you see…um… arrgggh!" Inuyasha scratched his head painfully to recover from his speech._

"_Hey calm down, it is still not the end of the world, right? Just take a deep breath and tell me. Relax…relax." She held out a hand and placed it on Inuyasha's shoulder, to calm him down. Then he took another deep breath and removed Kagome's hand off his shoulder and placed it on his chest._

"_Kagome, I know you'll hate me for this, but the story that I had told you just now is about us. You, Kikyou and me. You told me that I should be honest to my feelings and tell you the truth; part of my mind said that I love you but a larger part of it says that I love Kikyou more than you. I don't know what will happen in the future, but one thing I know, I'm meant to follow Kikyou." He settled Kagome on his lap; while Kagome was shocked at the explanation._

'_He loves both of us?' Tears fell from her eyes. Inuyasha saw this and began to hug her, and then he turned Kagome's face towards him and wiped out the tears with his thumb. "Don't cry Kagome. You know I hate to see you crying," He whispered silently to her right ear. 'Please don't hate me Kagome, please… I never wanted to hurt your feelings; one day you will find a guy who will be perfect for you and you will forget what happened between us.' He mentally noted._

"_Don't worry Kagome, I promise not hurt you anymore, I promise." He vowed silently and buried his face in her hair. "One day, you will find a guy better than me."_

- - -

"He broke his promise to me… I shouldn't have believed that he won't hurt me anymore…" she cried in despair, all seems to fall apart before her. His promises to her were meaningless compared to his promises to the dead priestess, while hers are being broken; the other woman had the loyalty of his blind heart.

She sobbed harder and kneeled where she was standing. "I'm alone again! Why does it have to be me? Why?"

And again, she was greeted with silence.

She finally stood up on her wobbly legs, walking aimlessly towards a large tree nearby and sat down, her knees in front of her chest and weapons discarded carelessly. She rested her forehead on top of her knees, not knowing where she was.

'_I didn't love anyone like I love you, Inuyasha. But I can't do what I told you, I can't accept the truth.'_

- - -

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin called with glee, "Rin picked these for you!"

The young girl made a happy squeal and latched her stubby hands on the taiyoukai's hakama. Behind her was the poor old retainer, muttering curses and wildly swinging his staff of heads trying to catch up.

Sesshoumaru wordlessly took the flowers and gave a gratifying nod, although for outsiders it might seem to be a bit rude, the kid was beaming brightly at it. Smiling yet again, she bounded to his opposite direction and outrunning Jaken.

The old toad croaked when his bulging yellow eyes caught sight of his charge's checkered kimono sailing through the air. Abruptly turning around and tripping on his own footing, he cursed under his breath yet once more.

"Rin! Come back here you little-"

Rin's head turned towards his direction and giggled, bouncing towards him in full speed. She hastily stopped in front of him, making the toad eat dirt. He sputtered curses and opened his mouth to reprimand the child.

"Gomen ne Jaken-sama!" she gasped and kneeled in front of the muddy youkai. Using her sleeve, she gently wiped his face, clearing his vision. The toad squawked uncomfortably and huffed, shooing the kid away.

"Away you go brat!"

"Jaken-sama?"

"What now?"

"Why are you red?"

His eyes could have bugle out even further if its sockets would allow. "What are you implying you puny little human!" Of course that won't be true right? Why would he, of all youkai, be _blushing_? _'No, the nuisance is only playing with this loyal retainer! I couldn't possibly be-'_ raising his eyes to meet his lord's amber ones for help.

His lordship was _smirking_.

Eyes rolled back and the poor toad fainted, succeeding in burying his face on the mud once more. Rin grimaced and fled away, her wavy locks bouncing behind her. The taiyoukai stared amusedly at his companions, _'Such foolishness.'_

A familiar scent reached his sensitive nose, wrinkling in distaste as he remembered the woman his brother travel with. _'So, the hanyou is here.' _Yet the once enticing strawberry scent was marred with salty tears. His eyebrows rose, _'Perhaps the fool had gone to see his corpse bride again.'_

He followed the scent's direction and stepped on the sprawled toad, standing on the poor retainer and being ignorant of the cries beneath him.

"Rin, Jaken, I will leave for a while." Rin's brightened smile turned into a slight frown.

"Can Rin come with Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked, eyeing the squeaking youkai beneath the lord's foot.

"No, you are to stay with Jaken at all times." his voice left no room for further discussion. Rin nodded solemnly and stared at her muddy foot.

"Hai, Rin understands. Will Sesshoumaru-sama be back?" again, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but be amused at the sight she made, the child always ask that silly question after all.

"I will be back before midnight." With additional ruffles on her head, she finally swallowed her fear and launched herself to his legs, further adding the weight on the forgotten living floor mat.

"Hai! Come along Jaken-sama! Let's dig worms!" she knelt down and poke the bottle green head with a stick, he grunted and Rin clapped her hands together, happy that her living torture plaything is still breathing.

"Jaken, don't let anything happen to Rin." There was this underlying threat that didn't need to be said out loud. Without waiting for an answer, Sesshoumaru bended his knees in a stance where he took off onto the sky elegantly, smirking at the sickening crack of Jaken's spine and his cries of pain.

- - -

'_I'm near.'_

As he walked nearer, he saw that the girl curled up in a fetal position, sobs racking her obviously shivering figure. It started showering a while ago and he scented the sky.

'_A storm is fast approaching.'_

And the following thing that crossed his mind was to find a shelter for the miko, feeling disgusted of his sudden thought, he turned away and walked towards the opposite direction.

"Who's there?"

- - -

The downpour had toughened by the passing minute, suiting her mood. Perhaps the Gods had their meeting on how to make her more miserable, _'Well, thank you.' _She thought sarcastically, eyeing the squirrel that scampered past her obviously finding a suitable shelter.

A swift movement caught her eyes and fleeting silver shimmered under the moonlight. _'Inuyasha? No, it can't be. He's with Kikyou…'_

"Who's there?" she heard herself calling out, stopping the stranger on its tracks and amber orbs met her cerulean ones.

- - -

"I would suggest you to leave my lands before I make you do so." His emotionless voice pierced the sound of thunder that boomed up ahead. Kagome immediately stiffened in respond, _'That voice!'_

"Se-Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?" she eyed her bows lying on the corner, cursing herself for not discarding it where she could just grab it. Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow.

"I should be the one asking you that question, woman." His eyes narrowed at her direction, noting how her right hand twitched at the direction of her weapons. He growled low and in a matter of a second, had his deadly claws on her throat, cutting her air supply.

She gasped in fear and coughed violently, trying to get some oxygen to her lungs, but the claws dug further and all she could muster now is a pathetic whimper.

"I can't- br-breath-" she manage to cough out, his hand didn't lessen its hold on her fragile neck, he was not convinced. "I'll ex-plane af-der you l-let go!" Sesshoumaru inclined his head and unceremoniously drop his hold on her, making her land on her bottom painfully.

She coughed harshly and grunted 'thanks'. Sesshoumaru growled low and examined his claws, flicking invisible dirt that lay underneath his sharp nails. First she promised explanation and now she just sat there wasting his precious time. Kagome gulped the lump on her throat.

"I'm deeply sorry to trespass your territory, it didn't occur to me that I was away from Inuyasha's forest." She was rewarded with an indignant huff.

"It is unwise for a woman to travel in these woods unaccompanied. Come." He abruptly turned away from her and started to lead the way, not caring whether she follows or not.

"Wait! Why are you helping me?" Kagome couldn't help but ask, after all, it isn't everyday the taiyoukai spares a life and volunteers the way out, right?

"I wouldn't want bloodshed in my territory, and certainly not yours."

"Maa maa!" Kagome laughed nervously, not knowing if that was supposed to be a compliment or a distasteful spat. Scratching the back of her neck, she decided to follow his lead, what else can she do?

All of a sudden, a violent howl resounded and frantic movements of the bushes made her dash to her weapons and raise her bow ready for attack. Sesshoumaru remained impassive but his striped hand reached for Toukijin's hilt.

Jaken and Rin came out of the bushes, several parts of their kimono torn and tattered. Jaken looked up and caught sight of the startled miko and the obviously pissed master.

"I told you to take care of Rin." He growled out, eyeing the fear-clouded eyes of his ward. Jaken opened his mouth to explain but was interrupted with Rin's high pitch scream.

"Help Rin Sesshoumaru-sama!" it's mildly amusing to see the child screaming for help and still referring herself as third person. The ogre youkai, the size of a 3 storey building, towered over them with Rin on his claws.

"Rin!" Sesshoumaru and Kagome both shouted at the same time. Sesshoumaru readied out his sword to slash it to the youkai's arm, but the youkai just simply smacked the blade out from his hold and it fell directly towards Kagome. Kagome dodge the impact but went flying over Jaken's head. His head become flat as a paper but recover within a few seconds murmuring curses about lowly humans.

"Sorry Jaken." Kagome muttered apologetically. She drew an arrow from the quiver and focused her priestess powers onto the sharp edge of the wood.

"Sesshoumaru! Get ready to catch Rin!" She didn't even wait for his reply because she knew Sesshoumaru heard her even when she was meters away from him with his good hearing. Sesshoumaru yelled something at her, but she didn't hear him because of the noises the creature was making. What happened was, when Kagome told him that, it distracted him enough that the youkai found an opening. It had shot him with its poison and left him immobile.

She concentrated in aiming the arrow in the youkai's arm, but halted when she felt a Shikon shard pulse in the youkai's forehead. She switched her direction of aiming from the arm towards the forehead, and then finally released the arrow with purifying powers with it. It hit the youkai straight where the shards were located, within a second, the youkai was purified and that left Rin falling back down the ground.

All she heard was Rin's cries for help and Sesshoumaru nowhere to be seen near the falling child. She threw her weapons aside and cursed the irresponsible dog demon.

"Rin! Hang on!" She didn't know where Sesshoumaru was, but one thing she knew. She has to save Rin before she breaks her bones from the fall even if it meant breaking hers instead. She ran towards her direction that would have easily outrun a demon child and stop where Rin would fall.

'_Oh my god.'_

- - -

Last edited: February 23, 2007


	2. II compassion for the human miko

**CHAPTER 2 – Compassion for the human miko**

"Ow! Ow, ow! My body hurts!" Rin shriek in pain, she remembered that the youkai had vanished and she is falling towards the land when she saw a beautiful young lady's arms extended to catch her. _'Where can that lady be? At least I should thank her for saving me, she is kind and beautiful too.' _She sigh happily. _'I hope I can get to see her again and introduce her to Sesshoumaru-sama; I fell like I wanted her to be my mommy. No one will ever do that kind of actions towards me except from my parents and Sesshoumaru, I really like to see her again!'_

"How are you felling right now Rin? Does your body still hurts?" Jaken asked Rin worriedly, even if he doesn't like the child, he is still happy that a human like Rin would make Sesshoumaru's actions calm.

"Uh… a little…wait… where is the lady who save me? Where? Where?" she exclaim while shaking Jaken's kimono.

"She is in the other room, inside Sesshoumaru-sama's room!" he shouted, he hate it if Rin does that suddenly without letting him prepared for the sudden shaking.

"Why is she in Sesshoumaru-sama's room, Jaken-sama?" Rin asked curiously, _'I want to know what they are doing so that I may not disturb them when I suddenly come in.' _

"Sesshoumaru-sama is taking care of her, she is still unconscious for catching you, remember when she catch you? She fell from the impact and twisted her right ankle, I think she might not walk until her ankle heal perfectly." He answered wisely.

"Thank you Jaken-sama for letting me know right away!" Rin gave Jaken a big bear hug; Jaken almost lost his balance but luckily stopped by his staff.

~~~~~* **SESSHOUMARU'S ROOM ***~~~~~ 

_'She is a really brave girl or should I say woman, she rescue Rin from serious injuries, hope her ankle doesn't have serious damage' _he said to himself while brushing her bangs from her forehead, _'She is rather a beautiful woman and a powerful miko, I sense her spiritual powers even when the time that I was thrown out of the place where she fired her purifying arrows, her braveness is unbelievable, no human dares to attack a huge youkai like that.' _He smiled _'and she also saved Rin, Jaken told me what happen, you impress me human.'_ He said to himself. The door make a low squeaking sound which indicate that someone had enter the room, Sesshoumaru turn his head to see who is it, surprisingly, he didn't expect it to be Rin.

"Rin, are you felling alright now? Does your body still hurts?" Sesshoumaru asked worriedly, because the time when he carried Rin in his tail and Kagome in his right arm also supported by his tail, the two didn't move even once, at that time he is afraid that they might have died but the shallow breathing they were giving off made him relax. They aren't dead, they are just unconscious.

"No, my body doesn't hurt anymore Sesshoumaru-sama, how is she, does her ankle still hurts?" Rin asked nervously, she is so worried about her.

"She's alright but I don't know if her ankle still hurts, why?" Sesshoumaru asked, he never saw her like this before, she is always so happy, but now her face is full of sorrow.

"I wanted to thank her for saving me, I think I want her to be my friend, she is kind and loving. I can feel that she has a kind heart, I don't know but I feet like I now what she is like." Rin replied, her tone is a bit happy and a bit sad. _'I would not yet tell Sesshoumaru-sama that I want her to be mommy, I'll love her like my own mommy and see if she would one day love me as a daughter.'_ She thought happily. Suddenly they heard a groan, Sesshoumaru look down to see Kagome waking up.

"Uhhh… where am I?" Kagome said silently that Rin could barely hear, only Sesshoumaru heard it clearly.

"You are in my castle, inside my room." Sesshoumaru answered coldly, he didn't want to speak to his half brother's wench, but something inside him that relaxed a bit to hear her speak again. Kagome was about to rise up to see who had just replied but failed rather painfully.

"Ow!! What happen to my ankle? It hurts!" she said with a groan, she look up to see Sesshoumaru and Rin both staring at her.

"Nani? What are you looking at?!" she asked nervously, she felt uncomfortable being stared by someone she barely even know. She observe the surroundings, _'this place is gorgeous!'_ she notice the balcony on the right side of the room, she can smell the scent of roses overwhelming her senses. 

"What is your name neechan? I'm Rin and this is Sesshoumaru-sama." She asked with a friendly smile.

"Uhh… Kagome, Higurashi Kagome, why do you ask Rin-chan?" Kagome asks curiously, she doesn't know why Rin would ask her name.

Rin tells Kagome, "Kagome-neechan! Thank you very much for saving from that fall, anyways, can I ask you a question Kagome-sama?"

"Sure Rin! What are you going to ask?" Kagome answered, somehow she felt she likes the child. But it is only a few minutes ago when she met the girl.

Before Rin could ask her question, she turns her head to Sesshoumaru to see if he allows her, he just nodded approvingly.

"Kagome-neechan, can you be my playmate? Please… I miss playing with humans because I traveled with Sesshoumaru-sama, and he hates humans, please…" Rin beg repeatedly.

"But Rin-chan, I'm a human too; of course Sesshoumaru-"SAMA" won't like me." She said carefully the 'Sama' word so that Sesshoumaru will not be angry; he likes himself to be respected by everyone.

"No! He likes you. Why would he carry you with him in here if he doesn't like you, and he doesn't hate humans that much from now on. Right Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin reply happily, jumping with joy.

"Rin you talk too much, let her rest for a while okay? I accept her to be your playmate but let her heal her ankle completely before you play with her." Sesshoumaru answered softly.

_'Since when did Sesshoumaru been this kind to humans, he acts so kind towards Rin.'_ Kagome thought silently.

"But her ankle will heal for a long time Sesshoumaru-sama! And what if she leave this place when she recovered? What will happen to Rin!" Rin exclaim, her eyes began to water. Sesshoumaru and Kagome stiffen, they don't want to let Rin cry.

"Don't worry Rin-chan, you can come back later to play with me, I'll try to walk to the garden to play with you, I promise." Kagome reassure her, to her relief, Rin began to smile.

"Thank you Kagome-neechan, I'll come back later. Bye! Rest well Kagome-neechan." Rin waved back before leaving the room.

The two were silent; they didn't want to talk to each other either._ 'Well, no words can be said in this situation, might as well take a nap before I play with Rin later.' _Kagome whisper in her mind. On the other hand Sesshoumaru was thinking, _'what would have cause this wench to cry when she looked at my eyes, the time where I pinned her in the tree, she look so sad and lonely…shit! Why am I acting like I care for this bitch! This is the 2nd time already!' _he curse himself but he is still curious why she cried.

"Hey wench, why did you cried the time you looked at my eyes, did I remind you of something?" he hate it if he is the one who is asking, the Lord of the Western Lands never asked anyone except for Rin, and right now, he is asking a human miko.

"Please…I don't want to talk about it… just leave me for a moment, please?" She answered softly, her voice sounded soft but Sesshoumaru knows, it sounded hurt.

"I won't leave because this is my room and I want to know what happen to you, did that half breed do something?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously, he walk beside where Kagome lay and sat beside her.

"Why would I tell you? This is none of your business, just ignore why I cried. It's no big deal." Kagome glared at him. _'Why is he being so curious of everything?!' _they just glared each other, or rather stared at each other long enough that Kagome's eyes are beginning to hurt because she hasn't blink for at least 3 minutes. Lucky for Sesshoumaru that his eyes don't hurt that much because of his youkai abilities. 

"It hurts already, such pathetic human." Sesshoumaru mock her, he enjoy watching her eyes twitch, _'So, this human doesn't give up so easily eh? How challenging. I hope her eyes would give up now, because I can't also stand this, my beautiful eyes is itching to blink again!' _he thought angrily.

 So they just stared.

And stared…

And stared…

"Shit! I give up!" Kagome cried, her eyes now watering from the irritation. She kept rubbing her eyes so she could see more clearly.

"So, you finally give up. Now tell me." He mumbled, his eyes only twitch a little. _'It's about time the wench gave up.' _

"Okay you win. I saw them kissing in the forest where I ran off. But why do you ask?" Kagome ask suspiciously. _'He act like he was worried about me… no! He was only curious about it, no worries.' _Kagome sigh,_ 'no one ever worried about what I feel except my family, even Inuyasha doesn't worry, he only worries about that Kikyou and the Shikon no Tama.' _Her face fell at the thoughts about Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru notice this and began to panic, he didn't know what to do,_ 'perhaps I should change the subject so that she would not be so depress.'_

"I have my reasons, human. Call my attention if you need something, and I'll assist you." He said calmly, he took Kagome's small hands and squeeze it. "You needed warmth, I happen to have some." The warmth felt comfortable to Kagome, she needed the warmth of a person because she was alone. She shivered a little when a cool breeze blown in her direction, Sesshoumaru become aware of the coldness that Kagome felt and laid her back on the bed, he covered her body with a warm blanket.

 _'Wait! When did Sesshoumaru been this nice to a human mortals, am I dreaming or does he really has his different side, maybe he wasn't so bad as everybody says about him, he had been nice to me since I woke up and he even offer me his help if I need something.' _Kagome was shock at his kindness, never had she thought that a powerful youkai like him would be nice, he was known as the powerful youkai in the west, why would he be so kind to humans all of a sudden? He again took the small hand of Kagome and placed it in the middle of his warm palms, "If you feel that you can't take the emotions inside you and you need to be comforted by someone, don't hesitate to come to me, maybe I can make your burden lighter." He said with a soft smile. 

"Can I ask you a question? Why are you being so kind to me all of a sudden? You weren't this kind when we were in the forest earlier. Are you all right? What happen to you when I told you to catch Rin and you didn't do it?" she asked, she was so curious that she unconsciously sat up again and face Sesshoumaru, Kagome closed the gap between their noses, her nose almost touch his, luckily at the last second, she realize what she was doing and began to blush hard.

"Ummm… sorry…I didn't mean to do that… I'm just too curious why you are being so kind to lately…I'm-…" before she could apologize again, a warm finger brush her lips, it stayed there for a few second before the man reply again. "Don't be sorry, you didn't mean to do it anyway. Thank you for your concern, I'm all right. I'll answer your questions. First, you asked why I'm being kind to you, well I don't know, maybe because Rin wanted you to be her playmate. Second, you asked why I didn't catch Rin when you told me to, that is because I was thrown out of my forest, when you land on Jaken's head, you didn't notice that I was punch by the youkai we fought earlier, you understand now?" Sesshoumaru explained.

 "Uhhh… yeah I understand…umm…may I ask? Where did the youkai hit you? Can I see it?" Kagome asked worriedly, even if she feels she shouldn't have asked, something inside her was being worried.

"He hit me in my stomach, there is no need to worry about, I'm really all right, thank you for worrying about me, I really appreciate it." He said with a smile while removing his armor, he removed his upper kimono to let Kagome see it. Kagome gasp at the sight. Sesshoumaru's body was beautifully built. His chest was not so bulky, his muscles were slightly revealed in his chest. But one thing that bother Kagome most was the big dark bruise that was in the middle of his muscular front, which was surely hit by the youkai.

"Y-yo-your stomach! It has a large bruise in it, how could you say that I should not worry about it! I'll find herbs for you as soon as I get out of this bed." She cried. _'Hey! What am I doing! Why would I help cure the bruise on his abdomen, it is not like I've never cure this kind of things before, I have learned many things from Kaede-baba about healing and finding certain herbs. But I acted like I was worrying so much, it is not like I care for that monster._' Don't lie to yourself Kagome, you know that you like him. * _'No I do not!' _*Come on, say it already! Okay may I ask? What do you like about him, huh? Or should I say what do you like about appearance, his acts towards you… and…* _'Shut up already! All right I'll say it!' _*Good girl Kagome, now tell me what do you like about him, huh? * _'Ummm… I… uhhh…' _*Spit it out already! I hate to wait for a long time you know?! * _'Okay, I like his chest, very much and his acts towards me… he is kind to me, he even offers his help. He is not like the Sesshoumaru that I've known before, the youkai I've known before was cold-hearted and cruel to all humans. But this guy is different, he acted gentle to humans. Well earlier, he was not this kind towards me, but at least he was kind to Rin, and now he is also kind to me.' _*anything else? You like him too much don't you? * _"No! I don't like him; I only adore him, nothing more. He is just a friend to me. One more thing, I like his amber eyes, his eyes were soft and caring not like Inuyasha's, his eyes were always calm when he look at me.' _* Well, gotta go! He is starring at you right now. Bye and good luck! * Kagome's conversation with her own mind was cut all of a sudden when Sesshoumaru lift her chin to stare at her directly, his eyes not leaving hers.

"You'll do it for me?" Sesshoumaru asked unbelievingly, even if he had threaten her life many times before, whenever they meet he tried to kill her, but still, she wanted to help him.

"Uhhh…y-yeah, you helped me when I'm injured, of course I'll help you back, it's the least I can do to repay your hospitality," she stammered, she felt tired all of a sudden and yawn softly. "If you'll excuse me, I wanted to get some rest before I play with Rin later." She mumbles trying to keep her self-awake for a moment. Sesshoumaru nodded and release her chin so that she can lie back comfortably.

"I guess I'll see you later, rest well, wench." He said softly while turning around to leave, he took a one last peek of the miko had already fallen asleep. _'Such pathetic humans, always tired.' _He sigh and walk towards the miko, pulling the blanket that was on the foot of the bed and cover her sleeping figure. _'She is a pretty woman whenever she is asleep or awake, my half-brother is so stupid, why would he exchange her for a corpse? I can't even stand that smell whenever I encounter her, but her reincarnation is more pure than her, she smells nice… pretty too…' _he kept staring at her unaware that the miko had whimpered in her sleep. Finally noticing that the whimper got a bit louder, he began to worry. _'What could be causing that miko to whimper in her sleep?_ He thought bitterly while remembering what the miko had said earlier.

_~I saw them kissing in the forest where I ran off~ _

He caresses her cheeks softly, he wipe out the tear that had slipped down to her delicate cheeks with his thumb. _'Why am I acting like this?' _he asked himself confused, he never act like this before to humans except for Rin. Kagome stop whimpering and lean to his soft touch, he was just about to remove his hands away from her cheeks when she whisper silently, her words are barely heard by all humans but not for Sesshoumaru, he heard it clearly. 

"Please don't go… stay with me for a while…" Kagome whispered, she place her soft hand on top of his to prevent him from leaving her. Sesshoumaru just sigh, he has no choice, her warm hand is so inescapable, and the softness of her touch is melting him. 

"I'll stay with you. Now go to sleep." He place his other hand to hers. He pull her hand gently and rest it on the top of her stomach. He then got off the bed and walk towards the room's balcony. He began to think what he has done a while ago.

"Why am I acting like this? I just met her this morning and I'm being so kind to her and I even offer my assistance to a human miko, I'm being pathetic. I have promise myself that Rin is the only human whom I will take care. And now, I think that promise will be broken because of Rin. She's the one insisting that I let the wench live in my castle." Sesshoumaru sigh again, what would they say? Sesshoumaru, a powerful, most feared youkai in the Western Lands is taking care of humans. They will take advantage of the fact and try to get the Western Lands from him.

"No. I, Sesshoumaru, doesn't let any lowly youkai take my lands, and I'll take care of Rin only, not the human bitch."

         


	3. III nightmare

CHAPTER 3- Nightmare 

~~~~~*** KAGOME'S DREAM ***~~~~~

Kagome can't believe what's happening in front of her eyes. Inuyasha and Kikyou, they are kissing in front of Goshinboku tree. They both have their eyes closed, enjoying each other's lips, while Kagome is watching them with teary eyes. 'Inuyasha, why did you do this to me? What did I do to you for you to do this to me? I thought you loved me, you said so when we were alone. Why?' she ask herself painfully. She can't take it anymore, why does he hate her too much! She needed run away from this place before she completely cries herself in front of them. She was about to turn her head away from them when a cold voice stopped her.

"Why are you trying to run away, Kagome? Does this kiss hurt you so much? Or you just don't want to hear what Inuyasha will say?" Kikyou said coldly, she enjoyed the feeling to see her reincarnation weep, to stare at her while she feels broken.

"Kagome?… You're here?" Inuyasha suddenly broke his gaze from Kikyou and turn his head towards the other miko. Surprised to see her lovely face replaced by sorrow.

"Inuyasha… why… why did you do this to me? Why!" she manage to cry out while falling to her knees sobbing. Inuyasha just stood there; he knew what caused her to cry, he kissed Kikyou, he kissed her unknowingly that Kagome was there. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean to hurt her.

"You saw it… didn't you? Kagome I… I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me but I love Kikyou more than anything else in this world. I've told you before that I love you… but I … I love her more than you. I'm sorry…" Inuyasha whispered. He really meant what he is saying right now. He did feel sorry for her somehow.

"Don't be sorry my love, you don't have to feel sorry. She's the one who shall fell sorry for interrupting our passionate moment." giving Kagome a death glare. She doesn't want to see her face again.

"Inuyasha my love, you love me right? And you'll do anything to make me feel happy right? I have one favor to ask you." Kikyou quickly give Inuyasha a kiss on his left cheek and whisper. "Inuyasha, kill Kagome." Inuyasha stared at her in shock. Even if he admitted that he loves her more than Kagome, that doesn't mean he hate Kagome. He didn't want to kill her. She has been there for him while he was always thinking about Kikyou; she understood that he loves Kikyou more than her. Kikyou notice his hesitation, quickly grab a knife out of her kimono and pointed it in front of her own neck.

"If you don't kill her, I'll kill myself. It's your decision." Kikyou dares Inuyasha; of course Inuyasha can't bear to watch Kikyou die. He doesn't have a choice. He didn't want to kill Kagome. He really doesn't want it to end up like this.

"I'm sorry Kagome… I can't let Kikyou die… I'm sorry…" Inuyasha whispered silently, his voice full of sorrow and hurt in it. 

"Inuyasha… please… don't…" Kagome begged, she couldn't believe Inuyasha would kill her in order for Kikyou not to kill herself.

 "What about me Inuyasha? What about me! You only care about Kikyou's feelings. What about mine?!" Kagome cried. She trembles slightly, afraid that Inuyasha would really kill. Her eyes widen in shock as Inuyasha prepared his claws, cracking his knuckles as if he was preparing to attack his prey.

"I don't care anymore Kagome… as long as Kikyou lives… I'll do anything…" he smirked a little when he saw Kagome began to tremble with fear. It was like his mind was being manipulated by his love for Kikyou.

"No… no… you can't do this to me Inuyasha!" Kagome yield, she was beginning to fear his actions, he had smirked at her many times before, but not like this. His smirk was somewhat evil. She never receives such smirk or glare by anyone, except from Sesshoumaru and Naraku of course.

"Sayonara Kagome." Inuyasha jump towards his prey and readied his claws to slash at her, but before his sharp claws hit her, she was already out of sight.

"Where did you go bitch?!!! Come out!! Are you afraid to get killed by my claws?! Keh!" Inuyasha snarled angrily, he didn't notice the guy who took Kagome in his arm.

~~~~~*** Kagome and the stranger ***~~~~~

Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the blow of his claws, but nothing came. Instead, she felt she was being carried away in full speed. She closed her eyes tightly not wanting to have anything blown in her sensitive eyes. She was tired of crying, all she heard was Inuyasha screaming bitch, killed by my claws or something like that. She unconsciously snuggle into the stranger's chest and began to breathe calmly.

"Who are you? Why did you save me?" she asked softly, she wanted to thank him for saving her, she felt comfortable in the stranger's chest, it felt warm.

"I will be known to you, someday we will surely meet again. And you will know who I am." The stranger whispered calmly. Surely the stranger was a man.

Kagome's questions left unanswered by Him. She notice that he have a soft thing wrapped around her softly.      

~~~~~*** END OF KAGOME'S DREAM ***~~~~~

She immediately woke up from her dream, beads of sweat is visible in her forehead. She was crying a lot because of the dream. She was awoken when someone shook her softly. 

It was Sesshoumaru who shook her from her dream, his face full of concern while looking at the miko. But it was quickly replaced by the cold expression he always wore in his face. Lucky for him Kagome didn't see it.

"Why are you crying wench?" Sesshoumaru asked worriedly, he was still masking his face with the cold expression. He panicked the time he saw Kagome cried in her sleep the second time.

Kagome's eyes were beginning to blur because of the tears that have escaped her eyes, she can't take back the tears anymore, she needed to cry herself so that the pain in her heart will surpass. She felt Sesshoumaru's thumb gently wiping out her tears away. 'Why is he doing this to me? I thought we were supposed to be rival with each other.' 

"Why are you crying? Did you dream about something?" he asked, though his face shows no concern, he's voice sounded worry. He was being so nice to her, not to mention being worried about her. 

"I… I… had a nightmare… it's about… about…" She began to tremble slightly, knuckles turning white because of fearfulness of remembering what happened in her dream.

"What happened? What is your dream all about?" Sesshoumaru asked, he knew the nightmare that Kagome had dreamed just now was a bad one; he knew it by studying her reaction when he asked about it. Before he could even blink again, Kagome had already wrapped her arms around him and sobbing uncontrollably, her face buried in his chest. Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do, he unconsciously wrap his arm around the crying miko and pulled her into a tight hug. Not too tight so that she can breath normally.

"It's about I-Inuyasha trying to k-kill me… h-he tried to kill me… but…" she stammered still sobbing, she didn't know why she is acting this way in front of her 'once' enemy but she felt comfortable with him, as if she doesn't remember his threatening in the past. As if she could see his real self, not the evil, cold-hearted demon she had encountered before with Inuyasha. This Sesshoumaru is kind to her, and even understands her somehow.

Sesshoumaru flinch slightly, he hate to hear that half-breed's name in front of him. He didn't want to upset Kagome. 

"But what?" he asked, he didn't know if he would let her cry again for bringing the subject again. He was relieved when her sobs settled down, he saw her smiled a bit, she remove her arms from his body and gently wipe her tears away.

"I don't know, there was someone else in my dream. I really don't know whom but he is awfully familiar… as if I've seen him before in my life. He saved me from Inuyasha's claws when Inuyasha was going to attack me." She explained. 

"It is a he? How did you know?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly, he was relieved when he saw Kagome's face smiled a bit.

"I just know. And he's voice sounded strong and manly. I asked his name but all he said was that someday we will surely meet again and I'll know who he is." She sighed softly, catching Sesshoumaru's attention. "I really wanted to know his name…" she sighed again.

Sesshoumaru wanted to change the subject; he wanted to see the smile on her face. It's been a while since he has seen it. 'What am I thinking?! Why am I acting this strange towards this worthless human! Damn I'm being so pathetic already!' he thought angrily. He didn't notice Kagome silently staring at him, worry in her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru? Daijobu desu ka? You look so troubled, is it because of me?" she asked nervously, she was beginning to worry because of Sesshoumaru's face, it look's like he's gonna kill someone right now.

"Uh… hai, Daijobu desu, I'm was just thinking of something. It's afternoon already, you don't want Rin to appear suddenly and drag you out of this room right?" He asked mockingly. He was sure that at anytime now, Rin would come and drag Kagome playfully begging her to play with her.

"WHAT!!! It's already AFTERNOON?! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" she shriek loudly. She forgot that Sesshoumaru's ears were sensitive.

"You don't need to shout WENCH!" Sesshoumaru snapped angrily, his ears covered with his palms to prevent his eardrums to explode. He dislikes it if women did that, even Rin. He began to get up from the bed and stand in front of Kagome's figure, he move slightly so that she could stand. 

"Eh… Gomen ne Sesshoumaru… I didn't mean to shriek at you… Gomen ne." she apologize repeatedly, bowing slightly. She remove the covers off her and began to get up from the comfy bed. Her right foot touched the carpet; she was stunned at the sight of the room. It is 10x bigger than her room in her time, maybe more! She has never seen this kind of room in her time, huge and stunning. And to be specific, magnificent and grand.

However, when her left foot touched, she seems to stand normally. Somehow she manage to stand by herself with no pain.

"I'm impressed, no pathetic human can stand like you just did without screaming in pain. You certainly are impressive, human." He grinned, he was beginning to like this human's actions. Not too pathetic and brave.

"Eh? You expect me to scream in pain? Want me to scream again? Louder?" she mocked happily, somehow she was happy to be friends with Sesshoumaru, he's not that bad compared to Inuyasha's theory of him being selfish, cold-hearted youkai, merciless, heartless and so on and so forth. She believed that deep inside Sesshoumaru, he is a gentle, loving youkai, even if he tried to hide it inside him, he still somehow act it sometimes.

"No, thank you for your offer. Your scream is the sound of explosion to my ears." He said sarcastically, playing with her mock. He wanted to see her smiles even if keeps on denying it himself, her smiles makes him warm, her cheerful voice always play inside his mind. He wanted to hear all of it. Now.

"Okay, just tell me if you want to hear an explosion. Anytime will be fine." She laugh at herself aloud, she was beginning to like his actions. He was being friendly towards her. How she wished to see him smile at her. 

She began to walk carefully towards the door. Unfortunately, before she could act her third step, her left ankle twitch slightly causing her to stumble backwards. She close her eyes waiting for her body to fall hard on top of the soft carpet, but find herself quite disappointed. She felt an arm caught her before she could hit her head hard, and suddenly a fluffy tail was being wrap around her, gently lifting her up. She stare at the fluffy, white thingy around her and began to realize that it was a tail. She tried to remain calm but seeing it move soothingly, her hand urge her to touch it. 

"Your ankle still hurts because it's not yet fully healed, be careful. The remedy that I have place in your ankle isn't that strong to heal you fully. Your ankle will heal for a week," he explicate. The young miko slowly stood up to regain her balance; she blushed as the scene replay in her mind. 'He sure have a nice chest. SHIT WHAT AM I THINKING! He helped me… not that I expect to bang my head on the floor, it's just that I didn't expect him to catch me.' She felt that the Lord is watching her intently, his piercing eyes looking directly at her.

"Gomen ne Sesshoumaru, I didn't mean to bother you catching me, gomen n¾" she was interrupted by being quickly scooped up and carried towards the door. She yelp in surprise when she saw that it was Sesshoumaru who carried her, exiting the room. Bridal style.

"I'll carry you until your ankle is healed enough for you to walk by yourself." He mumble silently, he was surprise that the fact Kagome weight like nothing, she was as light as feather. "You should eat more, you weight nothing. And your stomach is annoying, you know that?" he said mockingly, he was responded by a blush. She blushed hard, embarrassed that her stomach keeps on growling, she haven't eat since last night.

Just then, Rin appeared in the hall and ran towards Sesshoumaru and Kagome; followed by a flower-toad, let's just say a toad named Jaken full of flowers sticking in his body. Flowers all over his body, even his staff of heads has flowers decorated in it.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Kagome-neechan!" Rin squeal merrily, she hugged the leg of Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru pat her head and bent down to place a kiss on her hair. Rin quickly look up to see Kagome in Sesshoumaru's arm and wrapped securely by his fluffy tail.

"Kagome-neechan! Let's play! Let's play!" Rin squealed happily, reaching Kagome's hand. Luckily her hand wasn't that long or else Kagome would have been drag away to the garden.

"Rin, Kagome-chan will not play with you today, her ankle still hurts. You don't want her to be in pain, don't you?" Sesshoumaru said coolly, he gaze at the woman in his arms. 'Yes, her ankle still hurts, she doesn't have the strength to play today.' He thought silently. He glance at the child below him, her eyes were watery but the tears remain in her eyes. He gasped, he didn't want to make her cry, he just said that Kagome's ankles are not yet strong enough to play with her. Kagome saw that the child was going to cry and began to think of something to make the child happy again.

"Rin-chan, we'll play later, just wait for me. I'm going for a snack first then we can go play, okay?" Kagome blurt out, she did meant what she said just now. She really did want o play with Rin if only her stomach will stop growling. Rin place a smile in her face and suddenly squealed again and grab Jaken by his collar and drag him outside to pick pretty flowers for Kagome-neechan. Sesshoumaru just stared at her in awe. How did she manage to make a sudden speech and make a girl happy again? He observe the miko as her eyes fought hard to stay awake. She was tired, very tired. 

"Shineo." Sesshoumaru called. Suddenly a winged youkai stood in front Sesshoumaru and bowed, waiting for her master to order her a task. He eyed the miko in his arm, finally gave up and snuggled closer to his chest.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru? What is it Lord you want for me to do?" Shineo kneel on one knee down, one hand placed on top of the other knee and head bowed down.

"Shineo, prepare a meal for Lady Kagome." Sesshoumaru replied coldly. His eyes not leaving the sleeping miko in his arm. 

"Hai Lord Sesshoumaru, I presume this woman is Lady Kagome." She said politely. Eyeing the beautiful miko cuddle in her Lord's arm. She had never seen a human this beautiful before, and her scent is intoxicating, and her aura is pure. She is different from the other humans she has seen before.

Sesshoumaru merely nod, he watch the servant youkai gaze at the miko in his arm. The youkai bowed again and stood up, and in a blink, she can nowhere be seen. The hall is soundless; the only sound that can be heard is the soft sound of Kagome's breathing peacefully.

"What's the use of sleeping if you would wake up in a moment later." He whisper to the miko, even if he knew the miko was sleeping, he can't help himself to chuckle slightly remembering the time he snuggle closer to him.

"Sorry to disappoint you Sesshoumaru dear, but I'm not sleeping. I'm only taking a short nap before I play with Rin later." Kagome mumble softly, half truth half mockingly. Sesshoumaru just stared just her, amazed that her aura can change. Her aura indicates that she was sleeping a while ago but in truth she was not. She manage to change her aura very well that Sesshoumaru doesn't notice that she was awake. 'Impressive for a human.' He thought silently.

"I'm so different to any humans right? I'm impressive for a human." She absently blurt out. Sesshoumaru just gape at her, amazed. 'How can she read my thoughts? Or is it a guess. Coincidence?' he thought idly. 

"What?! Why are you looking at me like that?!" she snapped angrily, she felt like she was being undress by the stare he was giving her. She notice that he wasn't listening to her and he kept staring at her eyes. She broke the gaze and silently wave her hands in front of Sesshoumaru's face and wait for him to come back to reality. 

Sesshoumaru suddenly snapped in reality and glare at her angrily. 'What is this wench doing waving her hand in front of my face! How dare she! Wait… what am I doing just know?' he was about to shout at the miko when suddenly she spoke softly.

"Daijobu?" she asked softly. She didn't mean to shout at him a while ago. She was so confused. 'Why is it he kept on looking at me like that?' she thought puzzled at the Lord's actions lately.

He didn't answer her question and proceed to the dining room. The servants hurriedly approach them and pulled out a seat for the Lord to sit down, he gently placed Kagome on the chair to let her sit comfortably and sat himself on the chair right beside her. Kagome stared at the dining room with awe, the dining room was enormous!

Just then Shineo appeared beside Kagome and bowed her head down, Kagome bowed in respond. She stare at the youkai for a moment, amazed at her appearance. She has long gray hair reached down to her waist, green amber eyes, a mark of full moon with wings on her forehead, stripes like Sesshoumaru except it's color blue, pointed ears. She notice something moving in her back, curiosity got a lot of her and she took a quick look at the youkai's back. She gasp at the sight, the youkai have wings behind her!

"Is there something wrong Lady Kagome?" Shineo asked, she noticed that Kagome was looking at her wings, her eyes wide in shock.

"Umm… no, I'm just wondering about the wings… umm… behind you." She stutter looking at the youkai, the youkai smiled at her. 'This human is curious about things, I'm glad she's not like the other village people, once they saw a youkai they scream their heads out. Even if they just saw a kind youkai with wings, they scream for help. And when the youkai leave, they scattered rumors about a dragon youkai attacked their village. Some dragon! Not all youkai with wings are dragons.' She thought angrily. She felt herself being stared by the miko; she shook the thought aside first and proceed to explain why she have wings to the miko.

"I'm the last of my kind, Lady Kagome. We were born with wings to protect our clan incase something happen. Unfortunately, my clan got attacked by a group of Gokuraku. I'm the only survivor of the incident; I've work for Lord Sesshoumaru for a hundred year for now." Shineo explained. Her face pained a little for remembering the memory.

"Gomen ne… I didn't mean to… umm… may I ask what is your name?" Kagome asked sheepishly. 'Why am I always using my big mouth if not necessary, now I let her remember her past life, how dumb am I?! Me and my big mouth!' she thought angrily.

"My name is Shineo, servant of Lord Sesshoumaru, ready to serve you Lady Kagome." Shineo introduced herself with a bow. She was happy to talk to Kagome somehow, she somehow felt like she knew her somewhere, but she cannot place where.

"Shineo, go and serve Lady Kagome, she's hungry." Sesshoumaru ordered quickly. Being treat as if he doesn't exists in the vicinity makes him angry, and letting him wait for their conversation to finish annoys him greatly.

"Hai Lord Sesshoumaru, I shall ask Lady Kagome what she wants." Shineo replied politely. She then turn to Kagome and ask, "What do you want to eat Lady Kagome?" Shineo asked politely.

"Umm… I'll just have a salad please." Kagome replied happily, 'having a friend in this palace would be great! Of course I'm friends with Rin, it's just that I want a friend who understands me. Rin is much younger than me, she can't understand that clearly.' She thought happily.

"Hai. I'll serve it to you a soon as I finish doing it Lady Kagome" she bow her head down and proceed to the kitchen to prepare the salad.

When Shineo left, the dining room was silent, both were silent. Only the soft breathing of the two can be heard. Kagome was thinking about what Shineo just said. ~I'm the last of my kind~ 'so she is the last of her kind, how sad. If I were in her place, I would have done suicide to myself so that I can be with my family.' ~my clan got attacked by a group a Gokuraku; I'm the only survivor of the incident. ~ 'So… they also encountered the group of Gokuraku. I can recall the time we encounter the Gokuraku, the time I helped Kouga because his was bitten by the Gokuraku brothers, the Gokuraku brothers removed the Shikon no kakera embedded in his right hand. After Inuyasha killed the Gokuraku brothers, he thought that we were hugging each other.' She can't help not to smile, of course that event replay in her mind always cheer her up remembering his face that time. She sighed, 'Not this time, I only become depress when I think of him.' She thought miserably.

Sesshoumaru glance at the miko from time to time, he watch her facial expression change from time to time. To depression, then happiness, then miserable. He wished he knew what she was thinking from time to time. 'Wait! I totally forgot that she was the bait for Tetsusaiga! How can I forgot that!' he silently curse himself for forgetting such matter. 'Maybe it's because she have been too close to me, and Rin seems to like her very much. I'll just have to think of a new plan to exchange her for the Tetsusaiga.' He thought silently.

Just then, Shineo appeared with Kagome's salad in her hands. Bowing slightly, she place the salad in front of Kagome. She eyed Sesshoumaru for a moment; she tried to read his mind for a second, seeing what Sesshoumaru was thinking, she gasped silently, 'Lord Sesshoumaru is thinking of exchanging Lady Kagome for the Tetsusaiga, I've heard of Tetsusaiga from Jaken. He said that Tetsusaiga is the fang of Lord Inutaisho, which was given to a hanyou named Inuyasha, Lord Sesshoumaru's half brother, but how can he be so cruel to this miko. This miko can be helpful and she doesn't seems to give him a problem.' She thought sadly.

Shineo silently watch Kagome ate her salad, same as Sesshoumaru, Kagome felt two pairs of eyes staring at her intently. She quickly ate her salad and stood up. Unfortunately she seems to forget that her ankle still hurts like hell. She was halfway on standing when her ankle suddenly hurts; Sesshoumaru immediately caught her before she could hit her head on the chair.

"You are really clumsy, woman. You should be more careful or you'll hurt your ankle more." Sesshoumaru said unemotionally. He hates it if she keeps on falling like that.

"Umm… Arigatou for catching me Sesshoumaru… I'll be careful from now on, I promise." She thanked softly, embarrassed for falling the second time and being caught by Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru quickly scoop her in his arm and tail. Shineo just stared at the Lord as he carried Kagome away in his arms quietly. 'Perhaps Lord Sesshoumaru don't intend to exchange her after all! Maybe he's thinking of doing it, but he will give up someday. Possibly, he can't even stand one day without Lady Kagome!' she thought happily.   

( ,")~~~~~(", )~~~~~( ',' )~~~~~('_')~~~~~( ,")~~~~~(", )   

**Gomen ne! Yurushite kudasai! I just can't stop myself from making Sesshy-kun so O.O.C.!**

****

**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS **(chapter 2)

**Devil ****Þ**Thanks! (", )

**BradsBrat ****Þ**Sorry for making fluffy-kun so O.O.C. eh… gomen ne! (*o*)

**Ra Silver Storm ****Þ**Thanks! (", )

**KawaiiAngel ****Þ**well, I'm continuing now. (@,@)

**animegurl ****Þ**I'll keep going till the end of this fic! ( 0.0 )

**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS **(chapter 1, gomen ne! forgot to put it in my 2nd chapee! Yurushite kudasai!)

**Nicz ****Þ**thanks friend! (*à*)

**BradsBrat ****Þ**well, I updated it and you did review it. Again! Arigatou! (n__n)

**scorpiochick ****Þ**I'm happy you liked it! (n__n)

**Katzztar ****Þ**Thanks! (0.0)

**kawaiikitsune ****Þ**don't worry! I'll kill Kikyou eventually. *Snickers* ( @o@ )

**AyameSuzaku ****Þ**you better work on your fic! (@\ /@) 

See you in the next chapee! Ja!

fluffy li


	4. IV why did you leave me?

Gomen nasai minna-san! It took me so long to update this chapee, it's vacation in here but I have an advance class for first year of high school everyday, that's why I can't write everyday. Gomen nasai. Yurushite kudasai. Now to the chapee. (^_^) This chapee is sorta about Sesshy's past, don't be angry or anything. But don't worry; at the bottom part is the greatest/funniest!

Disclaimer: sorry I forgot to put it in chapter 1, 2, & 3. I don't own Inuyasha characters. I only own some of the characters.

**CHAPTER 4- why did you leave me? **

"Rin." Sesshoumaru called his daughter (adopted), in his arm cuddled a happy miko. He search the garden for the little kid, but found no sign of Rin. He sighed and walk towards a big boulder, gently placing Kagome on the tree beside him, he relax himself on his favorite boulder and sat down. He's not in the mood of finding Rin today, she'll eventually appear.

"Sesshoumaru, aren't you going to find Rin?" Kagome asked the Lord, a hint of worry visible in her voice, she leaned her back against the tree in a comfortable position. She notice the calmness of the youkai Lord's face and so she began to smile, _'I've never seen Sesshoumaru this calm, his body is relaxed. I wonder what he's thinking about right now.' _She thought silently. 

"Don't worry, she'll come out eventually when she knew we're here. Jaken will tell her when he sense us." He told her calmly, _'what does this human have that calm me? Did she put a powerful spell on me to act this strange to her? But I don't feel or smell any magic spell used on me.' _He thought confusedly. As if Kagome heard his thought, she answered it herself.

"Don't concern yourself, I didn't put any spells on you, I hardly knew any." She spoke calmly, noticing Sesshoumaru stared at her, and she felt unease of it. "What's wrong with you? You have been staring at me quite sometimes. Are you feeling okay?" she asked annoyed.

"Why is it you keep on reading my mind you witch?" Sesshoumaru asked coolly, he noticed her eyebrows twitching madly, her palms turning into fists. 

"I'm not a witch! You keep on giving me nicknames! How will you feel if I give you a nickname for every nickname you gave me?" she asked madly. Wanting to punch the 'Lord of the Western Lands', she hates nicknames!

"Whatever you say, wench." He mocked her; he enjoyed himself whenever he says something the girl doesn't want and she can't help but to be annoyed by his words. He watched the miko clench her fist ready to attack if only her ankle obeyed her and let her walk a few steps and gave Sesshoumaru a punch. But sighed in defeat, she calmed down and let her body relax.

"Okay Fluffy, your lucky I can't stand or else you're going around the world with my punch." She stated calmly, before she can close her eyes, Sesshoumaru grab her throat and pinned her on the rough surface of the tree she was leaning on earlier. He glared at her angrily.

"Don't ever call me that nickname or else you wouldn't live long." He threaten her. His grip on her tightened, a sharp claw pricked causing small droplets of blood ran from her neck. _'Shit! I didn't mean to hurt her, and I also didn't mean what I just said.' _He thought guiltily.

"Go on, kill me if you want. Nobody cares, and I have no reason to live for, well… except for Rin." She stated calmly, closing her eyes, as if waiting for the attack soon.

"You'll live for Rin?" he asked softly. _*What about me?* _a voice whispered inside his mind. _'Who the hell are you?! And how dare you think that!' _he mentally shout back. _*Baka! Why I'm you of course, even if you don't admit it to yourself that you cared for this human, I knew that you're jealous that she didn't mention your name on the reason for her to live.* 'Shut the hell up.' _He snapped mentally. The voice didn't argue with him so he allowed himself to calm down. He released the miko gently and kneeled down beside her; he then ripped a small part of his sleeve and began to wipe the blood from the small wound he created on the flawless neck of Kagome. Kagome stared at him shocked, _'one moment he's being a jerk and now he's being a gentleman, what's gotten into him?' _she thought confusedly, she stared at him as he again ripped a small part of his sleeve, but a bit longer than the first one. He gently wrap the cloth around her slim neck and tied it on the left side.

"Sorry for hurting you, I didn't mean it.  The ones I really cared for are the only ones that I will allow to call me that, anybody would be killed. So don't call me that." He stated unemotionally. _'Am I dreaming or what?! Did I just heard him apologized to me? Definitely dreaming.' _Kagome thought silently. He glared at the miko menacingly; Kagome glared at him back equally the same. They glared at each other for a few minutes but suddenly interrupted when a squeal of delight can be heard below them. They broke their glares and look at the small child beneath them.

"Kagome-neechan! Sesshoumaru-sama! Can Rin play with you? Can Rin join your glaring contest? Can you play hide and seek with Rin? Because Jaken-sama is tired and Rin want to play! Can Rin play dress up with you Kagome-neechan?" Rin requested excitedly. Kagome smiled at the child happily, Rin reminded her of Shippou. She lowered herself and gave the small child a hug, Rin squealed and hugged back. 

"Hey Rin! One by one okay? I can't remember everything you just said! Let's play it one by one okay?" she laughed happily. Staring at the younger child, Kagome suddenly poked Rin's side and watched her jump slightly. She began to poke it more and more until the child is rolling all over the meadow.

"Stop *hahaha* neechan *hahaha* it tickles! *hahaha* stop!" she manage to cough out with some laughs. Kagome continued to poke Rin until Rin give up.

"So? You give up already? Come on give up! Give up!" Kagome laughed uncontrollably. She felt the piercing gaze of the Lord beside them watching them play together. _'Who cares? I've experience being stared at my own world. So what would be different?' _Kagome assured herself. Still laughing hysterically, she began to read the mind of the Lord without him knowing it.

Sesshoumaru stared at the two human, he felt a bit jealous of the scene in front of him, and he felt jealous of the child. _'Rin is lucky to have Kagome; she is perfect to be her playmate, maybe sister. I never felt that lucky when I was still a pup' _he thought bitterly.

~~~~~*** FLASHBACK ***~~~~~ (after the death of his mother)

A 10 years old inu-youkai sat on his favorite boulder beside the flowing clear river. He use to go there when he felt lonely or needed to think about the past, that place gives him his mother's memory, the only one he cared for, protected and loved. _'Why did you leave me okaasan? You told me that you'd never leave me; you told me that you love me more than anything in this world. Then why leave me now when I need you the most?' _he thought sadly

~~~~~ 8 year old Sesshoumaru's P.O.V. ~~~~~ (before the death of his mother)

 My mother died because of heartbreak, she found out father's affair with a human wench and left me after a week when the hanyou mutt is born. She felt betrayed; she had wished she shouldn't have married father, and the day the mutt was born, my mother took me out side our palace and sat beside the river. She patted the ground next to her, I knew what my mother wanted and sat beside her.

"Sesshoumaru, do you feel betrayed by your father like me?" my okaasan asked, I can feel her aura, full of sorrows in it. Her amber eyes were swollen from crying when she found out that her mate would be the father of the human wench. She had been thinking of what will happen next, will she accept the human and the hanyou a part of their family?

"Hai okaasan, otousan is so baka, how can he, the most powerful youkai living mate with a human wench? I can't believe him, what will happen to us okaasan? We are still a family right?" I asked hopefully, _'I can't believe otousan mated with a human, pathetic human.' _I thought angrily, clenching my fist and gritting my teeth. My mother notice this and reached out her delicate hand to place over mine, surprisingly I began to calm.

"I don't know Sesshoumaru, I don't know if I'm able to accept this event. I don't know if I trust you otousan starting now. He betrayed me, I trusted him, and he told me that I'm the only one he would love as a mate. But Sesshoumaru, this doesn't mean that you should hate all humans, not all of them are the same, you may find a good one and a evil one, please don't hate them." Okaasan requested softly, she stared at me to find any hint of disgust; I just nodded silently disgusted by the thought of not hating all humans. _'Humans are nothing but trouble, their weak emotions are disgusting, all of them are pathetic. They are no match for us youkais.' _I thought silently to myself. 

"Some human are troubles but some are not, emotions are not disgusting Sesshoumaru, one day you may find emotions in you, even now. You cared, love, that's already emotions. And not all humans are pathetic; don't think of that just because you are a powerful youkai." Okaasan answered my thoughts aloud. _'How… how can she read my thoughts? I didn't said it aloud didn't I?' _I thought amazed by my okaasan's ability to read minds.

"Sesshoumaru, I can read your thoughts because I have the ability to, my father is an inu-taiyoukai, he is powerful and he mastered the ability to read the minds of both humans and youkais. You have the ability too, you inherit that from me of course!" She explained happily.

"Okaasan, do you love me?" I asked sullenly, remembering the event earlier makes me feel alone. _'I know it sounds silly, but I can't stop thinking about it. My otousan used to love me, all attentions towards me, but now the hanyou Inuyasha is born, he treat me as if I don't exist in this world. I wonder if he still loves me.'_

"Of course Sesshoumaru! What a silly question! Will I take care of you until now if I don't love you? And I love you more than myself!" Okaasan laughed, "And your otousan still loves you, I think. It doesn't mean that he doesn't love you just because he **had **a new son. Sometimes attention towards people or youkai doesn't last forever." She stated calmly looking at the peaceful flowing of the river.

"Okaasan don't leave me okay? I don't want to be alone, otousan already has a new family, and maybe he doesn't love me anymore. What will I do without you?" I pleaded solemnly, otousan has a new family, and it's only okaasan and I. She nodded her head, signifying that she had promised me now.

Then there was rustling sound behind us, we jumped in battle position and have our senses on guard. 

"Youkai, show yourself." Okaasan commanded menacingly, her emotion at mask. Standing in front of me, she released her katana and it transformed into a fang. I was fascinated at the sight, it glimmer in the sun, beautiful sky-blue colored fang.

Just then a snake youkai attacked from behind me, I was thrown rather harshly against the garden wall, I saw my okaasan's worried look and began to stand up on my feet as to not upset her. She was relieved when I stand and turn her attention towards the snake youkai.

"You dare hurt my precious Sesshoumaru! Now you will die!" the queen snarled and quickly attacks the youkai, the youkai who didn't prepare for the attack was shred into pieces. The queen smirked at her masterpiece, eyeing her son, she quickly ran to his side to see for any severe injury. __

"Sesshoumaru daijobu desu ka?" okaasan asked worriedly, I nodded and hugged her tightly, happy that I was not injured so badly.

"Hai! Daijobu desu! My back ache a bit that's all. Can we go home now okaasan? I'm tired." I exclaimed tiredly, I wanted to go home, to make sure no other youkai would attack us. Our castle has a barrier, only those who are allies with the royal of the palace are allowed.

"Okay Sesshoumaru. Go to your room right away when we get there so that you don't stress yourself." Okaasan said calmly. We headed for the river to let okaasan wash her blade, glimmering when contacted with the rays of the sun. Okaasan sheathed her blade and took my hand. 

We were at the barrier when a servant scurried and kneeled in front of us, head bowed down.

"Lady Kosan, Prince Sesshoumaru, Lord Inutaisho awaits you in the meeting room." A hawk youkai informed us, bowing again, he scamper to the palace for his duties. 

We walk silently through the grand halls, glancing at some servant as they bow their heads in respect; we bowed in response and proceed to the meeting room. Two servants appear in front of the glorious doors, bowing slightly, they open the grand doors and stepped aside. We murmured a silent thank you and walk inside. We were approached by otousan and waved us to sit on the luxurious long table; we sat beside him and waited patiently for the reason for us to be there.

"Lady Kosan, Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry for not telling you two that I have an affair, I'm afraid that you'll hate me for it. Sorry again." Otousan apologized sadly, I took a quick glance at okaasan, seeing her face was masked with coldness, I was afraid she'll be angry for what otousan just said clearly.

"Lord Inutaisho, please give me a reason why you should mate with a human?" okaasan asked gravely, eyeing otousan's expression became troubled. _'I bet he doesn't have a reason, why would he mate with a lowly human? I'm ashamed of my father. Disgusting. How can he mate with a human bitch?' _I thought disgusted. I saw my okaasan glared at me sternly, indicating that she have read my thoughts again. _'Sesshoumaru! I thought I told you not to talk like that to humans?' _okaasan suddenly butted on my mind, _'Gomen ne okaasan, I just can't help thinking like that to humans.' _I countered, _'Sesshoumaru, what will you feel if you're the human?' _okaasan asked seriously, _'Hurt by the words?' _I answered, _'Yes Sesshoumaru, but not only did you feel hurt by words but also feel weak against those who said those words, we youkais don't have the right to judge humans. Maybe because we haven't met even one human who have the guts to disobey us or challenge us, but the reason is, we haven't seen the real part of a human. Not all humans are weak; they have the right to live, not to be ashamed by themselves, but to live strong. You'll understand me when you're old enough. Now let's see what your otousan have to say.' _She smiled at me and kicked me under the table; I smiled back and winked.

"I wanted to have another son, a hanyou, so I searched for a human to be my second mate. So that when I die, they would take my two fangs. One fang would be for Sesshoumaru and the other would be for Inuyasha, I named the hanyou Inuyasha. That's my reason." Otousan said solemnly. 

"I see, but youkais are not allowed to have **two **mates at the same time." Okaasan replied coldly, "What will you do? What about them?" she asked calmly. All emotions masked, she eyed otousan gravely, angry that he betrayed her, betrayed her trust and love.

"I was thinking of letting her stay with Inuyasha, besides, his my son and she is my second mate." He stated calmly, eyeing okaasan's reaction, he stiffened when he received a glare from okaasan.

"You have betrayed my trust and love, I accept the reason you gave me, now you want me to accept them in this place! How could you do this to me and Sesshoumaru, we trusted you when you said that we are the only ones who will be in this family, now you will include a human and a hanyou?! What's gotten into you?!" okaasan yelled angrily, her eyes momentarily flickered crimson, I was afraid she would hurt us when she loses control of herself. I quickly hugged her to keep her calm, it always work when they have a fight.

"Okaasan, calm down, calm down, please… okaasan don't lose control, please!" I begged her, tears forming in my eyes, I don't want her to hurt otousan even if he had betrayed us, and I don't want them to separate. To my relief, she began to calm down, eyes turning back to those beautiful gold amber eyes.

"Sesshoumaru, I will not lose control in front of you, never. Please come with me." Okaasan smiled slightly, commanding me to come with her. I nodded and muttered a goodbye to otousan; I reached out for okaasan's hand and she happily accept. We walk silently in the deserted hall, not saying anything; she then stopped in front of a grand door.

"Sesshoumaru, let's get inside my room and talk for a while." Okaasan said with a smile, I nodded silently and walk in. I was stunned at the sight; it's magnificent! All the furniture, which is displayed, are arranged properly, sky-blue colored curtains that fits the room perfectly, the walls are painted in sea-blue color, king-size bed. Everything is stunningly perfect. I've only seen this the first time, because okaasan always slept with otousan, that's why I never seen this place before.

"Okaasan, why haven't I seen this room before? Even if you always slept with otousan I should have heard about this place before." I asked curiously, not knowing why I had never seen this room or heard of it, I didn't even know there's a room this beautiful in here. All I know, all the guest that are welcome to live here are placed in the west wing with the royals, why is it that okaasan's room is located in the south wing? 

"You want to know how you didn't know? Almost all of the youkai living here doesn't know that I have a room in here, only your otousan and me knows; now you too already know. I placed a barrier spell in here that only the ones that I approved to enter can go through the barrier spell. When you grow up, place the one you cared for in this place. When you wish to transfer this room in the west wing, just used the magic word." She gave me a wink, "Say her name and hold her hand, close your eyes and whisper the command, like 'move this place to the west wing beside my room' or something, your decision whether you want to move it or not. It will obey you; I have the barrier transferred to your command right now." She said calmly. Eyeing my reaction, she holds my hand and gently kissed it.

"Arigatou okaasan. Can I sleep in here for a while?" I asked followed by a tired yawn, she nodded and assist me to her bed; I crawled on her soft bed and again yawned tiredly. She laughed silently and gently tucked me in; she softly kissed my forehead as I drift into the dreamland. Her expressions soften and began to walk through the barrier, she eyed me one last look and began to chant the spell to pass through.

~~~6 days later~~~

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" a servant called suddenly, running through the halls and rooms, he finally found me in my study. Panting heavily he began to calm himself, until the only thing visible in him was his terrified look on his face.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please hurry and follow me, you mother injured herself and asking for your presence! Hurry before it's too late!" he said quickly, bowing his head, he hurriedly scramble to his feet and began to lead the way by running.

"What are you talking about?!" I asked while running worriedly, _'how can okaasan injure herself? Surely someone did it; okaasan can't do that! She just can't!' _I almost cried at the thought of her injuring herself, she just can't, she promised not to leave me.

"I was walking around the hall seeing if anything unusual happens. Suddenly, I heard a loud scream mixed with a scent of blood. I quickly followed the scent and I ended up in front of the guest room, I opened the door and saw your mother lying on the floor, a dragger in her hand and her chest is bleeding. She ordered me to find you and bring you there." He said worriedly, he suddenly stopped in front of the guest room and abruptly opened the door.

I gasped at the sight; okaasan is lying on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood coming from her wound. I suddenly kneeled in front of her and began crying. Tears fell from my eyes and it started mixing with her blood.

"Okaasan! Who did this unforgivable thing?! What happen?! Okaasan speak to me! Please! Don't leave me!" I sobbed uncontrollably, clutching her kimono tightly, I sobbed in her chest. I tried to hold back my tears, I tried to look at her beautiful face ones more, but the tears didn't listen to me, blinding my eyes to see her face. I was shocked when I heard her heart beat ones, then twice but the beatings are shallow, as if she was insisting herself to breath even if she couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes fluttered open, eyeing me as I cry, she lifted her weak hand and placed it on my shoulder to stop me from shivering from fright. I raised my head to look at her, happy that she is indeed alive.

"Okaasan! You're alive! Who did this?! Onegai, don't leave me, I don't know what to do without you!" I cried, I was relieved to see her face smiled a bit, but it saddened when I said the word 'don't leave me'.

"Se-Sesshoumaru, I did this myself, because I don't want to see your otousan with that human, they are a happy family, complete and full of love, while we are lacking a father, incomplete and sorrow. Sesshoumaru, promise me that you will love, find the one you will love forever, human or youkai, as long as your heart tells you whom to love. Love your father even if had betrayed us, don't hate all humans. Promise me." She asked hopefully, she eyed me as I made my decision. She coughed uncontrollably spilling some blood from her mouth; I saw this and began to pat her chest gently. She focused her eyes on me as if expecting me to promise her. I mentally sighed as I prepare to answer her.

"I promise okaasan, but please don't leave me, you know that you are the only one I can depend on right now. And you promised me that you will not leave me." I said sadly, blinking back my tears, I stared at her as she swallowed the lump in her throat and think of something to answer.

"Sesshoumaru, I promised you that I would not leave you, even if I die, I will always be at your side watching you. So don't be sad, after all, I didn't broke my promise." She smiled but it was replaced by a frown, she was battling with her body in order to stay alive, she still has something to say before she dies. Her breath became harsher; her chest was rising and falling slightly. 

"Okaasan! Okaasan! Daijobu desu ka?" I asked worriedly, afraid that she might leave to early, _'Why does our life became like this?! We were leaving peacefully until that human and her son came to our home.' _I thought angrily, but remember what I just promised okaasan, I shouldn't hate her. Even if I don't want to, I promised okaasan.

 "Sesshoumaru, daijobu janai. I'll tell you how to activate the barrier on my room; you should chant the spell I placed in it. Love is the keyword. Now I can peacefully die." She laughed sarcastically, her breathing became shorter, her hand on my shoulder losing strength. "Sesshoumaru, Sayo…" she used her last breath to say the last word she wished she didn't have to say, "…nara."

"No… this can't be happening…" I shook my head in fear, "…no…NO! Okaasan!" I cried, launching myself on her lifeless body, I buried my head on her neck and began to cry uncontrollably, the servant beside me also cried but silently. He placed a hand on my shoulders to calm me down, lifting me up; he called for other servants to help him carry okaasan. When the others arrived, they stared in shock, not daring to believe that their beloved Lady was dead. They kneeled down in respect for their Lady, silently walking and gently lifting okaasan's body, all of them muttered a sorry for me.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, where will we bury your mother's body?" the servant asked silently, bowing his head, he patiently waited for my answer.

"In the garden, beside the river." I said sadly, I wanted her to be buried beside the river because it was the place where the memories of okaasan lives, that river was connected to the river where we had our talk before otousan called us for the talk. Memories that is still fresh in my mind. "Does my otousan know this?" I asked the servant, he was startled at my sudden question. He calmed himself and answered.

"I already sent a servant to tell him, Sesshoumaru-sama." The servant answered with a bow, I nodded and calmly walk out of the room, when I was out of the room, I ran, tears falling down from my eyes, my eyes where blurred by the tears that are uncontrollably falling down. I saw some servants watch me ran to okaasan's room and sobbed, they shook their heads. _'Poor child, why did Lady Kosan killed herself? At least now, she will be in peace.' _They thought sadly.

From this day, I will hide my emotions; I'll do what I promised okaasan. But I don't think I can do this forever.

~~~~~*** END OF FLASHBACK ***~~~~~****

Kagome was watching Sesshoumaru come back to the real world, she felt sorry for him. She had told Rin to play with Jaken before she read his whole mind, Jaken refused to play with Rin until he saw Kagome gave him a I'll-kill-you-if-you-don't-play-with-Rin glare, he quickly grab Rin and hurried to play with her.

'So that's why he became a cold-hearted youkai, but he doesn't seem too cold to Rin and me, maybe because of the promise he made before his okaasan died. I should comfort him now.' Kagome thought suddenly. She silently walked behind the Lord youkai and gave him a comforting hug, which startled the Lord. She mentally congratulates herself as she buried her head sideways on his fluffy tail, snuggling her cheeks against the soft, fluffy tail.

Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's head buried itself on his tail, to his surprise, he unconsciously leaned his tail closer. Kagome was surprised at his reaction and began to stroke his tail softly; she was again surprised when he began to purr. 'He's purring? How cute!'

"You're purring, Sesshoumaru." Kagome giggled, she ran her fingertips on the soft tail and began to pet it, she eyed the Lord as he fight the urge to purr again at the soft touch.

"I, Sesshoumaru don't purr; it's simply a growl not purr." Sesshoumaru tried to defend himself by denying the truth. Kagome can't help herself from the sudden burst of laughter came from her lips, trying to stop herself, she grab his fluffy tail and buried her head to quiet her laugh. Sesshoumaru stiffened at the sudden movement but calmed down when he saw the miko tried to silence her mouth.

"Hey, I didn't know dogs could purr! Cats do! As far as I know, never did I hear a dog purr in my life! Oh no! Maybe you're not an inu-youkai! Maybe you're a…" she slowly retreat her arms from him and began to back away, she began to run away in high-speed, when she was sure that she was 50 feet away from him, she eyed the Lord youkai's face as he seems to be confused at her movements. She shouted…

"Maybe you're a neko-youkai! I can't believe it! Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands is a neko-youkai! They mistaken you as an inu-youkai!" after that speech, she began to ran towards the castle, she turned her head back to see what Sesshoumaru will do, only to find him slightly amused at the speech. 'Shit! That's supposed to piss him! Not to amuse him!' she thought frantically; she began to ran faster.

'So, this human tried to piss me off eh? Too bad, it pissed me a little bit but the amusement is the biggest part of it.' Sesshoumaru thought silently as he watches the miko ran, he was surprised that she was able to ran this fast as if her ankle doesn't hurts. 'Baka! Does she think she can ran away from me?' he smirked at his thought, 'I had to admit that she is a fast runner, she can be faster when she become a youkai, but a ningen can not be a youkai.'

He flew calmly and in a blink, he was in front of Kagome. Unfortunately for Kagome, she was running in high-speed that she failed to stop when she saw Sesshoumaru landed a foot away from her. She suddenly crashes into him, herself falling backwards at the sudden bump, she was hoping that she wouldn't fall and suddenly grab a hold on his kimono to steady herself. But instead of steadying herself, she accidentally pulled down Sesshoumaru with her. She was waiting for her head to hit the ground, but instead of hard, her head landed on a soft thing. 'His tail, so soft!' She opened her eyes to find beautiful gold amber eyes staring down at her. 

"I take it that your ankle doesn't hurt anymore, you can run now." He asked softly, staring at those beautiful cerulean eyes, 'Why haven't I notice her eyes before? It's beautiful… wait what am I thinking!' he mentally kick himself, he continued to stare at her eyes as she also, was doing the same.

"H-hai, it doesn't hurt now." Was all she could say for now, she was feeling so comfortable in this position, Sesshoumaru on top of her, 'Wait what am I thinking?! Surely I feel embarrassed right? What would he say?! "Why don't you look where you're going bitch" or "I'll kill you for doing this even accidentally!" oh brother.' She thought silently. She was thinking of starting a conversation to lessen her embarrassment, she blushed at the thought of kissing him. 'What's wrong with me?! Why am I thinking of something like that?!' she scolded herself mentally.

"G-gomen ne Sesshoumaru-sama, I didn't mean to let you fall, gomen ne." Kagome apologized sheepishly, still looking at the Lord. This time, the look they shared was even more intense; they lose themselves in to the eyes of each other. Sesshoumaru can't describe the feeling that overwhelmed inside him that he unconsciously leaned closer, their breaths caressing each other's lips, finally…

Their lips found each other as they close their eyes, enjoying the feeling of their lip touched. To her surprise, she was returning the kiss slowly, her lips parted slightly and he slowly sucked her bottom lip, he moved up a bit and slowly entered his tongue in her slightly parted lips. His tongue slowly explored her mouth, running his tongue over her teeth, 'I shouldn't be doing this, how can I kiss a human?' he thought silently. He broke the kiss and opened his eyes to see the girl he just kissed, Kagome opened her eyes and her cheeks became red, embarrassed at the sudden 'event', she mentally scolded herself, 'Kagome! What are you doing kissing him! You shouldn't be kissing back! …But it felt so right… argg! I'm so confused!'

Sesshoumaru was shocked when he realized what he was doing just now, how could he kiss a human! 'It felt so right… No! How can I kiss a human! I'm supposed to torture humans not love them.' *But you promised your okaasan that you would not hate all humans, remember?* 'but I didn't promise to **kiss **a human!' *Hey! You did it yourself!* 'I didn't know what I was thinking that time!' *that's your problem. I'm out on that issue. Bye!* 'Hey! Don't go!' but the voice was out of his head before he can say anything to it again. He muttered an apology to Kagome and got up, 'this time surely I'm not dreaming! I really heard him apologized to me!' Kagome thought amazed that the arrogant Lord had apologized. He reaches out a hand and Kagome place hers over his, he helped her stand and abruptly remove his hand away from hers. They notice Rin's presence nearing them, Sesshoumaru eyed the miko once more, Kagome turned to look at the Lord and was surprised when their eyes met each other again.

"Rin and Jaken will be in here any seconds, I will be watching her play with you, miko." Sesshoumaru stated coldly, turning towards the direction where he felt Rin's presence. They didn't wait long, Rin appeared with Jaken, Rin had a handful of flowers and Jaken was running after her wearing a feminine type kimono with sakura decorated all over it.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Kagome-neechan!" Rin called as she ran towards the two elders, she wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's leg, and Sesshoumaru just ruffled her hair. She then unwrapped her arms and ran towards the miko, Kagome kneeled down to give her a hug.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Please help this lowly servant! I'm being tortured by a little human girl!" Jaken blurted out, his knees gave up and he fall in front of the Lord, he struggled to get up but failed when his knees gave up again from loss of strength because of running after the energetic girl.

"And what kind of torture does Rin does to you?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly, eyeing his servant struggled to stand up. He pulled Jaken up to sit in a small boulder to lessen his exhaustion, Jaken calmed down and look up to see his master's face while he speaks.

"She always dressed me up as a girl, put flowers all over my body, play with my ears, push me on a muddy place and let me fall down to it. Master its torture!" Jaken cried tiredly.

"Jaken, you called that torture?" Sesshoumaru again asked coldly, 'I can't believe he called that torture, it's just for fun.' Sesshoumaru thought unbelievingly.

"H-hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken stuttered, he noticed the tone of his master's reply whenever he explained, coldly, unemotionally.

Kagome, who was listening at the two laughed aloud. All eyes turned into her, eyeing her as she tried to calm down herself. 'He called that torture?! What a moron! Math was torture to him when he got to study it!' Kagome thought silently, she calmed herself and began to walk towards Jaken. Jaken watch her as she neared him, 'What will this wench do?' he thought quietly, watching her every move. She finally stopped walking and stared down at him, her eyes gleamed evilly.

"Jaken, that's just for fun! Don't you know what's the meaning of fun? Now, what do you call this?" she asked as she poked his side, he jerked slightly and glared at the miko. Kagome glared back and continued to poke him, Jaken was now on the ground laughing hysterically, he tried to cover his side but failed when Kagome poked him harder.

"Hey *hahaha* miko *hahaha* stop it! *hahaha* it tickles! *hahaha*" he manage to blurt out between laughs, he continues to struggle and roll over the meadow, he continued on rolling until his head bumped into a large rock. Kagome and Rin burst in laughter as the Lord only smirked at his servant. Jaken clutched his head and cried for his master's help, seeing that his master didn't mind him; he began to walk calmly towards the castle.

"Sorry Jaken, I'll fix your head later!" Kagome apologized followed by laughs, Jaken just muttered some curses and walk hurriedly towards the castle.

"Kagome-neechan! Let's play hide and seek! I'll be the one to hide!" Rin squealed as she ran and try finding a place to hide.

"Okay Rin! At the count of ten!" Kagome shouted back, she excused herself from the Lord and ran towards the nearest tree and started counting.

"That's one strange human." Was all Sesshoumaru can say as he watch them play.

~~~~~)(~~~~~)(~~~~~)(~~~~~)(~~~~~)(~~~~~

That's all for this chapee! Again, sorry for the late update. At least I have made this chapee a little long for the late update. 

Please review!

Response to reviews

Sesshoumaru lover1 =) yeah his so cute when he falls in love!  

Darksesshy =) thanks!

Ennovymoon =) glad you enjoyed it!

KawaiiAngel =) thank you! I also like the way I make Sesshy O.O.C.!

Rai =) thanks for reviewing! I see you can review my fic na! 

Jeva Sqwuar =) I'll make Kagome happy as long as there is no Inuyasha, Kikyou and Naraku in the scene!

Lady Mayu =) thanks!

MarsMoonStar =) thanks!

Devil =) thanks!

Kawaiikitsune =) thank you for the praise!

Archangel Rhapsody =) thanks!

Bishienomiko =) thanks! I'll kill Kikyou!

Kagomesirene =) thanks!

Review~Review~Review~Review

Ja!

fluffy li


	5. V i sacrifices should be done part 1

~fluffy li's words~  
  
Hi guys! Sorry for the late update! I've been writing my other fic that I forgot to write this chapee, gomen ne! But I'm a lazy author you know, so please don't hate me! Look I'm being honest! And we have so many homework in school these days!  
  
~~~ Enjoy! ~~~ Enjoy! ~~~ Enjoy! ~~~ Enjoy! ~~~ Enjoy! ~~~ ~~~ Review! ~~~ Review! ~~~ Review! ~~~ Review! ~~~ Review! ~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Go to the chapter 3 and read it yourself! Stop asking!  
  
~end of fluffy li's words~  
  
CHAPTER 5- Sacrifices should be done  
  
"There! That should do it! I'm sorry again Jaken!" Kagome apologized as she finished putting some bandage on the salve that she placed on the bump on his head, Jaken grumble about human wench and huffed angrily. Sesshoumaru, having his keen hearing, heard what he was mumbling about and send him a deadly glare. Jaken gulped and keep his mouth shut, Sesshoumaru again, send him a glare as if saying that he should thank her before he loses his patient.  
  
"Thank you for your help human." Jaken thanked her unwillingly; Sesshoumaru gave him one more glare and approached him coolly.  
  
"Jaken, you should call her by her title and her name, and that is Lady Kagome. If I hear one more wench, miko or human from you, you know what I would do." Sesshoumaru stated calmly, Jaken nodded meekly and sighed mentally, 'Thank heavens! At least he didn't do anything to hurt m- yeowch!' his thankful thoughts were shattered when he received a rather hard bonked on the opposite side of his first bruise. He was shocked when Kagome defended him, 'what is this human doing defending me from Sesshoumaru-sama? Does she not fear my lord?' he thought unbelievingly while clutching his new contusion.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Why did you hit him?!" she shrieked at him while prying Jaken's tiny hands away from the bruise, she examined it closely and sighed in relief, it's only a small one. "Jaken, don't move, I'm going to repeat the process I've done earlier." She told the toad youkai, Jaken just nodded thankfully. She gave Sesshoumaru a glare and huffed angrily, "I'll ask again, why did you hit him." She asked, urging herself to calm down while waiting for answers.  
  
"He doesn't address you by your name and title, you've said earlier that you don't want being called with those nicknames." He stated coolly, he almost stepped back when he saw the look on Kagome's face, as if she's going to murder him.  
  
"Hell I remember! But does he know my name?! You didn't even tell him my name and I didn't have a chance to introduce myself because you just butted in!" she countered back, before she can blink again, she was pinned into the wall behind her with Sesshoumaru's claws on her throat.  
  
"You don't have the rights to raise your voice in front of me!" Sesshoumaru growled while giving her throat a painful squeeze, he froze when he heard a whimper from different persons. He didn't even realize that his eyes were turning crimson until he decided to calm down; he released her throat and noticed that there were tears in her frightened eyes. He turned around to find a scared Rin clutching Jaken's kimono in fright, she was watching the whole scene and stood there unmoving.  
  
"Rin..." Sesshoumaru started worriedly, 'what have I done, I frightened her by letting Kagome got hurt by my claws.' he thought silently while approaching the child, Rin just stared at him with teary eyes and hid behind Jaken. Jaken tried his best to calm the child but he was responded by a frightened wail, Rin hesitantly raised her head to see what Sesshoumaru was going to do only to be frightened more when she realized that Sesshoumaru was near her.  
  
"Rin is afraid of Sesshoumaru-sama!" she cried while hurrying to Kagome's side, "Why Sesshoumaru-sama hurt Kagome-neechan?" she asked innocently, her tears were still visible in her eyes, Sesshoumaru just stood there, not knowing what to answer to her. He was surprised when Kagome spoke after coughing a little.  
  
"Rin-chan, don't cry, Sesshoumaru didn't hurt me, we're just playing." Kagome stated while reassuring the child to stop crying, she hugged Rin and whispered comforting words on her ear. Rin turned to look at her to see if she was not lying, Kagome just smiled at her and turned to Sesshoumaru. He was stunned at her words, considering that she doesn't have much time to answer the child.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama didn't hurt Kagome-neechan, Rin is not afraid of Sesshoumaru-sama anymore! Rin is happy that Sesshoumaru didn't hurt Kagome- neechan! Can Rin join Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-neechan play? " She babbled while wiping the tears away and ran to hug her father, Sesshoumaru just ruffled her hair and silently thanked Kagome. Jaken was also stunned at her, 'Maybe this human is not so bad.' He thought silently, he was startled when Kagome glared at him.  
  
"Didn't Sesshoumaru just tell you not to call me human?" she growled at him, Jaken just stared at her as if she was a ghost, "What?!" she asked irritably, placing her hands on her hips, Jaken gulped and stared at her frightened.  
  
"Kagome, Jaken didn't say anything just now." Sesshoumaru stated confusedly, Kagome turned at him with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"But I just heard him, he said 'Maybe this human is not so bad', I heard it clearly." She stated while eyeing Jaken, Jaken stood and silently walk towards Kagome.  
  
"My lady, you can read minds?" Jaken whispered unbelievingly, Kagome just stared at him, confusion visible on her face, Jaken just sighed, "My lady, those words you heard is my thoughts. May I ask how can you do that?" he added.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about? How can I read your thought? I'm only a ningen you know." She asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know my lady, I don't believe ningens could read minds." He told her with a sigh, "My lady, try to read my mind now." He instructed, Kagome nodded and concentrated, Sesshoumaru just stared at the two while Rin braiding his hair on the backside. Jaken tried to think on the inner part of his mind, 'I like playing with Rin, even if I don't admit it to everyone.' He opened his eyes and stared at Kagome, she opened her eyes and shook her head. He mentally sighed; he doesn't want anyone to know he like playing with the human child.  
  
"My lady, you can only read thoughts if it is on the outer part of the mind, but if the person put his thoughts on the inner mind, you cannot read their thoughts." He explained wisely. Kagome nodded but still have difficulties on understanding, she grab Jaken's arm and drag him to his earlier place. She lifted the toad and placed him on the stool beside her, grabbing the remaining salve, she put some of it on his newborn contusion. Sesshoumaru just stared at her as she skillfully rub the salve on the small bruise and cover it with a piece of bandage. Kagome noticed his intense stare and decided to snap him out of it.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she asked curiously, Sesshoumaru shook his head and turn his back on her preparing to walk out of the room and proceed to his study but stopped when he heard her giggled. He turned around to find Rin and Kagome giggling uncontrollably while Jaken was coughing to suppress his laughter.  
  
"What are you two laughing at?" he asked, Kagome just giggled more while Rin pointed at the braided hair. He turned towards the mirror in front of him and stared at himself amusedly, his hair was separated into two-braided hairstyle, the end of the braided hairs are tied with two long pieces of bandage. She used the bandages because she doesn't have any ribbons at that time; he just stared at himself quietly while the three were laughing hysterically.  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru, you would pass being a girl, you still stay as gorgeous." She complimented, she mentally regretted saying that when Sesshoumaru gave her a mischievous smirk, she turned her attention on the bruise and trying to pretend nothing happened. Rin and Jaken still laughed, 'I never thought I could laugh like this in my life.' Jaken thought silently. He didn't even notice the warning look Sesshoumaru gave him, Sesshoumaru calmly grab a piece of firewood and threw it directly on Jaken's new bruise, making it worse.  
  
"Hahahah-owch!" Jaken cried while clutching his another bruise, Kagome once again glared at Sesshoumaru angrily. She pried Jaken's hand away to examine the bruise, just her luck, it gotten worse. Jaken kept on sniveling while Kagome gently blow the bruise to cool it at the same time rubbing it in circular motion, Rin just stared at her as she did that. Kagome gave him one last glare and kneel beside Rin; she whispered something to the child that she was sure the demon lord didn't hear, Rin just smiled at her and nodded. Kagome stood up and eyed him confidently.  
  
"Do that again and I would be force to stop you by myself and Rin with emotional blackmail." She stated confidently, Sesshoumaru just stared at her, giving her an 'is-that-so?' look. Kagome nodded, he smirked and threw another firewood towards Jaken, and she caught it skillfully and threw it back at him. He was taken back at the sudden attack and barely dodged the thing, inwardly scolding himself for letting his guard down. He froze when he saw Rin and Kagome made small noises that sounded as if they were going to cry, he just stood there, unmoving. He was about to turn away but stopped when he heard giggles coming from Kagome and Rin, he turned and was shocked at the scene that played in front of him. Kagome, Rin and Jaken were practically rolling on the ground while laughing frenziedly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama is fun to play with!" Rin exclaimed while rolling towards Kagome for support, Kagome stood up with Rin in her arms and let her go, Rin ran to hug her father while Kagome stared at them hug each other for a while and silently proceed to finish putting some bandage around Jaken's head.  
  
"Thank you Lady Kagome." Jaken thanked her while carefully standing up, a wave of dizziness claimed him because of those bruise on his head cause him to steady himself, his little hand clutched his throbbing head while the other is steadying himself.  
  
"Jaken, maybe you should rest for a while. Come." Kagome usher him as he look up to stared at her, his eyes shone gratitude and nodded silently, Kagome was about to walk out of the room but halted when he heard Sesshoumaru called his servant. In a few seconds, Shineo appeared and bowed in respect, Sesshoumaru told her to take Jaken to his room and let him rest. Shineo nodded and took Jaken away while Sesshoumaru and Rin approached Kagome.  
  
"Why do you care for the toad? He had treated you badly for the past few years, and this is what you give in return?" he asked calmly, she smiled and kneeled when she saw Rin running to hug her, she just smiled at him in respond.  
  
"No need remembering the past, and besides, I don't want seeing people or youkai in pain when I can help them, except if they are my enemy or threatening my life. And besides, I'm the one who made him bump his head." She explained while getting up, Sesshoumaru just quirked an eyebrow, Kagome shook her head and approach him with Rin leaping with her hand in Kagome's.  
  
"Rin, go find Shineo to play with you." Sesshoumaru commanded but her didn't take away his eyes from the miko. Rin pouted and gave her best puppy dog eyes, begging to stay with Kagome, Sesshoumaru just sighed in defeat, 'I'm getting soft.' He gestured for Rin to come to him and she gladly complied. "You can stay with Kagome later, I have to talk to her." He told her as she hugged his leg, he ruffled her hair and smiled. Kagome smiled at the scene that played in front of her, never in her life did she thought that the demon lord can be soft to a human child.  
  
"With Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked hopefully, he was about to say no but stopped when he glanced at Kagome and was rewarded by a glare, as if saying 'Tell her no and you're gonna die!' he didn't care about the glare and focused on the child whom was clutching the fabric in his legs, she look up to gave him her pleading eyes. Sesshoumaru sighed again.  
  
"Hai, with Sesshoumaru-sama." He replied in defeat, Rin giggled and released his leg and ran to find the servant, Kagome wore a smirk on her face while staring at the lord. "What?" he asked amusedly.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that I never thought you could be so kind to her." She explained, she heard him growled, "No, it's just that you are so cold to everyone." She quickly added while backing away.  
  
"I'm the Lord of the Western Lands, I'm hiding all my emotions in order to protect my territory." He explained coolly, "If the enemy knows that my emotions are not secured, they would take advantage of it and use it as a bait it in order for me to give up my position." He added, Kagome nodded and silently approached him.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about with me Sesshie?" she asked playfully, Sesshoumaru inwardly wince at the name, 'At least it's not fluffy.' He thought silently, he saw Kagome smirked at him and walked behind him.  
  
"Would you prefer if I called you fluffy?" she requested while untying the braided hair, obviously reading his mind, Sesshoumaru was shocked when he heard her answer, "Yeah, I can read minds, Jaken told me I can only read outer thoughts, but when it is inner thoughts, I can't read them." She explained, Sesshoumaru turned with his what-are-you look, "I'm human." She added.  
  
"As far as I know, no humans can read minds." He stated calmly.  
  
"I don't know, I just know that I'm a human." She told him while finishing the last braid; she used her fingers to comb his hair and was surprised to feel the silkiness of it, "You have beautiful hair Sess, how do you maintained it?" she asked, obviously trying to change the subject.  
  
"Everyday bath." He replied, Kagome just nodded.  
  
"By the way, what do you want to talk about?" she asked happily.  
  
"What do you want to do today?" he asked calmly.  
  
"You seems in a good mood today Sess." she giggled.  
  
"Yes, I'm in a good mood, unless you want to ruin it." He stated calmly, followed by a smirk.  
  
"No, no. But promise me first." she stated, 'If I make him promise, he can't break it because of his pride.' She thought evilly.  
  
"What is it?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Promise me first!" she countered, 'Please say yes!'  
  
"Okay I promise, what is it?" he asked. 'Hope it's nothing evil.' He thought silently.  
  
"You promised, okay! Can you please let me visit my companions? I missed them." She pleaded; Sesshoumaru was about to say yes but stopped when he remembered Inuyasha being her companion.  
  
"You want to visit them, Inuyasha included?" he asked calmly, he noticed Kagome tensed at the mentioned name, then suddenly, she lowered her head to hide her anger but Sesshoumaru felt the anger in her aura.  
  
"I will not visit that bastard, not even say hi. I would only visit my other three companions." She stated while calming her anger, Sesshoumaru patted her shoulder to help her calm down. He heard a soft chuckle followed by a soft 'thanks'.  
  
"Okay." was all he said before turning away from her, he stopped when he felt Kagome hugged him form behind.  
  
"Can I also visit my family?" she asked with pleading eyes, Sesshoumaru turned and at the same time met her pleading eyes, he sighed, 'Why does she and Rin always do that?' he thought silently, "Because your reaction is so cute when we do that." She answered his thoughts.  
  
"Will you stop doing that? It's irritating." he commanded, a hint of playfulness on his voice.  
  
"I wanna do it, you can't stop me!" she replied back with a giggle.  
  
"Want to test the theory?" he asked mischievously, Kagome was about to answer but didn't have a chance when Sesshoumaru's lips came crashing into hers into a soft, chaste kiss. Sesshoumaru quickly pulled back, smirking when he noticed the blush that Kagome gave.  
  
"You're evil!" she yelled, 'I can't believe he did that! But I admit, it felt great!' she thought with a blush, what she didn't know is that Sesshoumaru also has the ability to read minds.  
  
"I know I'm evil, but you liked the kiss, am I right?" he asked with a smirk, Kagome blushed harder and bowed her head to hide it.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked nervously, 'I didn't say it aloud, didn't I?' she asked herself.  
  
"You didn't." he answered her, Kagome glared at him confusedly, "I also have the ability to read minds, and I supposed you forgot." He told her, she still stared at him confusedly, as if asking 'when?' he inwardly sighed, "The time you read my past memories, in the garden." He saw her nodded and silently telling him to continue, "You heard my mother said that I also have the ability to read minds, didn't you?" he asked, Kagome suddenly remembered and nodded, hiding the blush that spread over her cheeks, Sesshoumaru just smirked and grabbed her hand in his to lead her the way to her chambers.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kagome asked nervously, 'I should be careful from now on, fluffy is going to bombard my mind.' She thought silently, she was startled when Sesshoumaru suddenly smiled at her, but she described it as a creepy smile. "W-what are you sm-smiling at!" she stuttered warily.  
  
"You called me fluffy, don't you remember the last time you called me fluffy and what happened to you?" he asked playfully, Kagome stiffened and nodded, Sesshoumaru smirked when he smelt the scent of fear coming from her.  
  
"Please don't kill me! Oh great Lord Sesshoumaru!" she stated sarcastically, she giggled softly, Sesshoumaru glared at her and that stopped her from giggling, 'Darn! Now I'm in for it now!' she thought cautiously.  
  
"You're right, you're in for it now." He answered with a smirk, he trapped her body between his and the wall, making her feel nervous.  
  
"What are you gonna do with it?" she asked calmly, trying to add some courage in her voice but failing miserably.  
  
"This." And with that said, he kissed her... and that's what the position they're in when Rin found them, they were pulled apart by the sudden squeal and a bit stuttering voice.  
  
"Yay! Kagome-neechan is going to be Rin's okaasan!" Rin squealed while dancing around the stuttering Jaken, Jaken felt dizzy at the scene that played a while ago, and dizzier when his head keeps replaying the scene. He passed out on the floor twitching, his eyes where swirling because of his dizziness and his opened mouth kept opening and closing like a fish.  
  
Kagome blushed and bowed her head in embarrassment; Rin continued her 'victory dance' dance in front of them, 'I can't believe Rin saw that! Now she will think that I'm going to be Sesshoumaru's mate! Kami help me!' she thought silently, she was startled when he felt Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her.  
  
'Just go along with it, I hate to make Rin cry... and I'm sure you also don't want to make her cry.' He mentally told her, he heard her sighed mentally, and gave him a look; clearly saying 'you owe me'. He released her and she crouched down and waved for Rin to come.  
  
"Rin, I can't be your okaasan..." Rin pouted and her eyes seems to water any second now, Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru only to find him glaring at her, "Rin let me finish first, you can act later if you want..." she commanded, Rin sniffed and nodded, "I can't be your okaasan but while you don't have one, I can act like your okaasan if you want." She finished, she was relieved when Rin smiled and continued her victory dance. Sesshoumaru gave her a hand for her to get up, Kagome smiled and took it, and Sesshoumaru helped her stand gracefully and stared at his young ward dance. Rin hugged his leg and turned to Kagome.  
  
"Why can't Kagome-kaasan be my real okaasan?" she asked innocently, Kagome was expecting this question so she just smiled at the antics of the child, and she was surprised that Rin had called her 'kaasan'.  
  
"Because Sesshoumaru wouldn't want a human to be his mate, and I'm too young to be a mother." She answered, Rin nodded happily while Sesshoumaru pondered on what Kagome said. They were both startled when Rin asked another question, they didn't expect her to ask another one.  
  
"But if Sesshoumaru ask Kagome-kaasan to be his mit- er mate! Will Kagome- kaasan agree?" she asked naively, Kagome and Sesshoumaru both tensed, they definitely didn't expect this. 'What will I do Sesshie?' she asked mentally, Sesshoumaru smirked at his new nickname and replied, 'That, is what you would answer personally.' Kagome growled at him silently and took a deep breath before answering.  
  
"Well, uh... we'll see Rin. Maybe yes or maybe no, it depends." She answered with a fake smile, Rin nodded and bounded happily to drag the unconscious youkai. Kagome began to walk only to be held back by Sesshoumaru, that's the time she realized that her hand was still on his. "Uh, Sesshoumaru, you can release my hand now." She told him.  
  
"What happen to Sesshie?" he asked with a smirk, Kagome blushed and slap him playfully on the arm.  
  
"Do you prefer I call you that name?" she asked playfully, Sesshoumaru just smirked.  
  
"Any name but fluffy." He replied and released her hand slowly, "And one more thing," he added, Kagome looked at him confusedly but urged him to continue. "No reading of minds."  
  
She pouted, "Where's the fun with that?"  
  
"Would you want if I read your mind?" he countered.  
  
"But Jaken said that I can only read outer minds, if you don't want me bombarding your mind, think on your inner part!" she told him, he smirked and drag her to her room, "Where are you taking me Sesshie?" she asked.  
  
"To your room, pack some things that you need in our travel." He replied.  
  
"Okay here's the deal, we can read minds but if it is private, put it in the inner part. Okay?" she suggested, Sesshoumaru nodded and stopped. They reached their destination and he let go of her hand.  
  
"Be quick, I will wait for you right here." He told her, she smiled and stuck her tongue at him and rushed to get inside her room before he does something. 'You're acting like a child.' He told her mentally, 'I know, just wait for me.' She answered.  
  
~~~~~(^.^)~~~~~(^.^)~~~~~(^.^)~~~~~(^.^)~~~~~  
  
"Hmmm... let's see, where will I put my things..." she wondered aloud, 'Sesshie, where will I put my things?' she asked mentally, she was surprised when he answered immediately, 'There's a cloth in there, you can put your things in it.' He answered. Kagome scratched her head while glancing around, looking for the cloth that he said. 'Where? I can't find It.' she asked again, she didn't receive an answer but waited. Her answer came, but the door opened and Sesshoumaru came in. they just stood in silence, Sesshoumaru was blushing while Kagome was stuttering.  
  
"You... You... HENTAI!!!!!" she shrieked while trying hard to cover herself up with her bare hands, Sesshoumaru automatically ran to the door and shut it, he leaned on the other side and trying to calm his ragged breaths. 'Oh Kami! Why did I have to be so quick? I could just answer it through mind link.' He thought nervously. He was surprised when Kagome began to put some curses on his mind.  
  
'Why the hell did you come in! I didn't tell you to!' came her angry voice, he sighed 'I'm sorry for going in without warning, but it isn't my fault you asked such things wearing just your... how do you call that? I never seen such things around this world.' he explained, if he were to go in, he could see her aura flaring wildly. 'And you still have the guts to ask such things?! You're... you're a maniac!' she yelled, he just smirked, 'I'm not a maniac, don't accuse me for such things.' He defended himself.  
  
He was surprised when the door suddenly banged open and there stood Kagome, her aura flaming in anger.  
  
"Don't ever, EVER! Do that again!" she yelled at him, he smirked at her temper but nodded.  
  
"Temper, temper my lady, you're making your beautiful face turn ugly." He teased her; she blushed at his comment but huffed in defeat and motioned him to follow her inside her room.  
  
"Help me pack my things Sesshie." She commanded, still slightly angry with him.  
  
"This Sesshoumaru does not let anyone command him." He replied coolly, Kagome urge herself to kill him but instead, she just smiled sweetly.  
  
"Sesshie, please... I can finish sooner if you help me..." she gave her best puppy-dog eyes at him, he stared at her with a pissed look on his face, but calmed down when he saw the puppy-dog eyes, 'Damn, I'm being soft.' He thought silently.  
  
"Hurry." Was his only answer while getting the cloth from the wooden dresser, Kagome smirked and gathered her things, helping him pack. She was surprised when Sesshoumaru lifted her extra bra, "What's this?" he asked curiously, she blushed and snatched the bra.  
  
"None of your business!" she snapped at him, he glared at her and snatched the bra back.  
  
"Tell me, or I will not let you visit your friends." He stated coolly, he could feel her aura burning with anger but didn't care any of it. She sighed in defeat and calmed down.  
  
"It's a bra." She told him, he just started at her confusedly, 'Oh, I forgot, they don't have these things in here.' She thought silently, "It's a things to cover the..." she blushed deeply; Sesshoumaru realized what she means and nodded. She silently thanked the gods for not letting her say that word.  
  
"Where did you get it?" he asked again, she was stunned at the question, she didn't expect him to ask again.  
  
"Eh... at my world." she answered; Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow, signifying that he was confused, she sighed, 'Kami-sama, do I always have to explain things?' she thought lazily.  
  
She explained for 30 minutes, about her birthday, the monster that dragged her to this world. About Inuyasha and her companions, the dead bitch Kikyou, the evil hanyou Naraku, her suitor Kouga. Those monsters she and her companions fought, she told him almost everything; he just nodded dumbly, still not believing her.  
  
"This well you speak of, where is it?" he asked, 'is she lying to me? No... I don't detect any lies when she speaks, but can this be true?' he thought confusedly.  
  
"Well, it is in the borders of Inuyasha's territory." She replied, he just nodded and resumed on helping her pack. Kagome stared at him in shock, 'He actually believed me?' she thought unbelievingly, Sesshoumaru turned around and smirked at her, 'I don't believe you, not unless I can see it for myself. But I still believe you, only a little. That explains your weird things.' He answered mentally; she nodded. They finished the task for 5 minutes and glanced at each other.  
  
"You need a bath." They said simultaneously, Kagome giggled while Sesshoumaru smirked, 'I'm smiling a lot these days, maybe because of Kagome.' He thought silently. Kagome suddenly froze.  
  
"Eh... where am I going to bathe?" she asked, hoping THEY would not bathe at a same room.  
  
"There is 3 hot springs inside this castle, and it is all in one room." He replied, she blushed at the thought of bathing in the same room with a handsome lord, 'Stay calm Kagome, there are 3 hot springs... it's not like you're going to bathe with him... and he has his honor, he would not ruin it just because of bathing with you! So chill out!' her inner self reassured her.  
  
"Ah... I see, well then, let's take a bath. Your hair is all tangled up because of the braid." She told him, he nodded and led the way silently. They stopped at a beautifully polished wooden door, decorated by phoenixes and inu youkais flying peacefully. Sesshoumaru opened the door leading to the hot springs, she gasped at the sight, and it looks like you're in heaven. She began to explore the springs; she glanced at the benches beside the springs and found a table with towels and bathrobes on it. There is also a cabinet, out of curiosity, she opened the cabinet and found many beautiful kimonos hanging. 'This is heaven! I never seen such beautiful kimonos and springs!' unfortunately, she was taken out of her trance when Sesshoumaru called her.  
  
"Do you want to stand there all day?" he asked coolly, she shook her head in respond, "Good, because I'm not going to wait for you when I finish my bathing." He stated emotionlessly, he was rewarded by a glare but he didn't care any of it, "Hurry up, if you don't like the idea of having bath with me, suit yourself on the other two springs." He told her, 'If you can take it...' he added mentally, hiding the mischievous smirk that was visible on his face.  
  
"Okay, turn back." She ordered, he was hesitating for a moment but complied, he heard the rustling of clothes followed by a splash of water. He heard a gasp and a muttered 'so hot!' he smirked inwardly, 'So she decided to go into the hot one, let's see if she can take the heat...' he thought mischievously.  
  
"Damn, I feel like I'm inside a burning house." Kagome mumbled, she stayed for at least 3 minutes but gave up, 'It's too hot! I'm going to turn into a barbecue any second now.' She thought miserably. She decided to try the other unoccupied spring; Sesshoumaru just smirked inwardly. He heard a splash of water followed by a soft shriek.  
  
"C-cold... why do they call this a hot spring if it is cold? Idiots." Kagome mumbled, she kept on rubbing her arms to keep the blood circulating normally, 'If I continue like this, I would have a hypothermia.' She thought silently, gritting her teeth to kept her chattering noise down. Sesshoumaru just stared at her as she shivered from coldness, 'Why don't she just join me?' he thought silently.  
  
"Don't push yourself if you can't take the coldness." He stated calmly, Kagome just glared at him, 'so, he did know which spring is cold or hot. Why that jerk! He didn't even warn me!' she thought angrily, 'Even if I warn you, you would not listen because you're too embarrassed to obey me.' He answered her curses; she blushed but growled at him playfully, still shivering. Sesshoumaru was beginning to get worry, 'Get out of there and join me, you'll catch a cold if you stay any longer.' He told her mentally, she just blushed harder and huffed angrily, 'I don't want to.' She answered as Sesshoumaru expected, but in reality, she would love to get out of the cold water right now.  
  
"Quit being stubborn." He told her, she didn't reply and just huffed arrogantly, she heard something or someone got out of the water and was walking with soaked feet. 'Maybe he's getting prune, finally! I can take a peaceful bath in that spring he occupied.' She thought silently, she was startled when an arm suddenly pulled her up and wrapped her in a comfy towel; she abruptly turned around and was surprised when she met a pair of amber eyes. That's when she realized that Sesshoumaru also have a towel wrapped around his lower half, she sighed in relief but suddenly got angry at the lord.  
  
"You are really a hentai you know that? First you peep on me and now this, what's next?" she stated sarcastically, Sesshoumaru just lifted a delicate eyebrow; she shook her head and glared at him. "You can put me down now Sesshie." She told him calmly, she saw him smirked mischievously and began to feel nervous.  
  
"As you wish, my lady..." he answered with a smirk, she shrieked when he suddenly loose his hold on her intentionally, making her fall into the spring. Her head suddenly emerge from the water and wiped the water from her eyes by her hand.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?! I could drown because of that!" she told him angrily.  
  
"No need to worry my lady, I'll save you if it ever happen." He answered with a smile; Kagome was restraining herself not to slap him. She suddenly felt dizzy and placed her hand on her forehead to stop the spinning of the surroundings, Sesshoumaru got worried and soaked himself again into the water. He reached her just in time before she fell down completely into the water; he caught her swiftly by his arm with the support of his tail and she was half conscious.  
  
"Fluffy..." she whispered, Sesshoumaru was too worried to care about the name she had called him, instead, he lifted her up with a his tail and wrapped the towel tighter around her slim body with his only hand.  
  
"Kagome... are you alright?" he asked anxiously, Kagome closed her eyes and tried to answer, but nothing came from her lips, she instead shook her throbbing head tiredly.  
  
"Sesshie, maybe I just need some rest... just please carry me to my..." she didn't finish her sentence before she lost her consciousness, Sesshoumaru relaxed down but still was watching if there is anything wrong with her. He carried her towards the benches and laid her down comfortably, he gathered 2 bathrobes and dressed himself, he tightened the towel that covered Kagome's body and wrapped the other robe on her.  
  
He exited the springs with her in his arm, other servants saw this but didn't comment anything; no one inside the palace has the right to question the actions of their lord. What they were curious about is why would their lord carry a human, usually he hated humans, and if something happens to them, he didn't care. Or if he did care, he would just call a servant to do it. Shineo came to see if everything is all right and sighed in relief when she saw that her lady was only resting, she bowed in respect for the lord in front of her and followed him silently.  
  
"If Lord Sesshoumaru don't mind this lowly servant asking, may I ask what happened to Lady Kagome?" Shineo asked quietly, what she expected in mind was his 'none of your business' answer; she wasn't expecting him to answer her and was startled when he did so.  
  
"She felt dizzy after taking the hottest spring followed by the cold one." He answered emotionlessly, Shineo just nodded.  
  
"Thank you for answering my question Lord Sesshoumaru, I would be getting back to my work. And if you, Lord Sesshoumaru needs anything, please call for me." She thanked him with a respectful bow and was about to turn and get back to her work when Sesshoumaru suddenly called her name.  
  
"Shineo, follow me to Kagome's room, I might need your assistance." He stated emotionlessly, Shineo nodded and followed him silently.  
  
"Ughhh...." Kagome groaned out, squeezing her eyes because of the sudden pain, Sesshoumaru was startled at the groan and looked down at the woman in his arm; worry etched his handsome face.  
  
"Don't move Kagome, I'm taking you to your room right now to let you rest." He answered anxiously; Kagome tried to shake her head in disagreement but failed when her head suddenly pounded painfully.  
  
"No... please take me to my..." she again didn't finish her sentence because unconsciousness claimed her before she can finish it. Sesshoumaru, thinking she meant to say 'take me to my room', so he quickened his pace towards her room. On the other hand, Shineo can smell auras of worries coming from her lord and smiled inwardly, 'so, he's also worried of Lady Kagome's sudden illness.' She thought silently.  
  
"Shineo, I expect you to take away those nonsense thoughts of yours... out of your mind." He answered her thoughts, Shineo was taken back by the command and blushed in embarrassment, 'I didn't know that my lord can read minds.' She thought nervously.  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama, I apologize for my thoughts." Shineo bowed in apology, Sesshoumaru just inclined his head, as if saying that she was forgiven, Shineo sighed and abruptly stopped. They finally reached Kagome's room and she hurriedly opened the door for her lord to enter.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked silently towards Kagome's bed, he felt Kagome snuggled closer to his chest for warmth; he looked down and smiled at her calm face. He carefully placed Kagome on her bed but stopped when he realized that she was gripping his kimono, he gently lowered her and tried to release her grip from his kimono. Sesshoumaru finally succeeded on removing her hand, he was about to release her slightly hot hand but halted when he heard Kagome whimpered.  
  
Shineo heard the soft whimper and hurriedly walked over to Sesshoumaru's side, she noticed Kagome shivering slightly, and she was sweating.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, I think there's something wrong with Lady Kagome. She's shivering and at the same time sweating." She told him in a whisper, Sesshoumaru nodded and place his right palm on Kagome's forehead. He was not surprised to feel her head a little hot, because he told her earlier not to go to the cold spring and she insist. Just because she didn't like having a bath with him doesn't meant that she has to be so stubborn.  
  
"Shineo, go get some cold water and take care of her fever. Disrobe her and replace it with a proper sleeping kimono, I presume you know how to do the rest." He told her with an impassive voice, Shineo nodded and silently leave the room and gather the things she need. Sesshoumaru took a seat beside Kagome's unmoving form and gently brushed some fallen hairs off her beautiful face, Kagome unconsciously cuddled closer to the warmth and sighed softly.  
  
Shineo came back after a few minutes, carrying the essential things needed to heal Kagome, Sesshoumaru reluctantly withdrew his hand off Kagome's face and decided to leave he room for Kagome's privacy.  
  
"I'll be waiting outside, see to it that nothing happens to her." He commanded coldly, Shineo nodded and opened the door for him; they both heard a whimper coming out from Kagome's lips and carefully turned around.  
  
"Sesshie..." Kagome whispered, she was still in daze. Sesshoumaru decided to just turn back when his servant disrobe her, he's so sure if only Kagome is conscious right now, she would have called him 'HENTAI' and slap him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, if you would excuse Lady Kagome's privacy, please turn around." She told him awkwardly, Sesshoumaru grunted in respond and shifted. He heard some rustling of clothes and a soft 'you may turn around, my lord.' He turned around and wrapped his hand on Kagome's slightly little ones, he felt her squeeze his hand weakly, he then decided that he would be the one to take care of her, and told Shineo to go out. Shineo bowed and leave the rest of the things to her lord.  
  
Sesshoumaru got a damp towel and placed it in Kagome's head, he felt her shivered slightly because of the coldness, he sighed and pulled the blanket higher to her shoulders. He kept replacing the cloth and checking her body temperature every minute, because of too much worry and at the same time exhausted, he eventually fell asleep. His head beside Kagome's, he then drifted to the land of dreams.  
  
~~~~~* SESSHOUMARU AND KAGOME'S DREAM *~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.  
  
I woke up and eventually found myself in some sort of a forest; I dusted myself clean and grunted at the scent of a corpses scent lingering in the area. Must be Inuyasha's dead wench.  
  
"Sesshou..." a beautiful voice called him, her voice being carried by the soft humming of the wind. Who can this be?  
  
I slowly followed the voice; I was stunned to find her leaning on an old tree. How can she be in my dreams? I was so confused that I didn't notice the smell of fear radiating from her. I was taken out of my thoughts and growled angrily when I suddenly smelled the half-breed's scent, mingled with the scent of a dead corpse. I snarled when I saw Inuyasha staring at her in a predatory look, she started to shiver in fear and frantically whispering my name.  
  
"Keh! Who's gonna save you now bitch? Someone saved you last time, but not this time. No one is here to help you, poor wench." Inuyasha mocked her, what he said made her cower in fear. How dare he threaten her! I'm going to kill him! No one dares to threaten what is mine!  
  
"Please Inuyasha, don't kill me... I want to live happily... onegai! There are some reasons for me to live for!" she begged, silent cries emitting from her slightly parted lips, Inuyasha's expression softened a little but it disappeared as if it hadn't touch his face.  
  
"And what is your reason? Or may I ask whom?" Inuyasha smirked maliciously, she tensed and whimpered, 'Sesshoumaru, Rin, my companions, my family... all of them are important to me.' She thought silently. Why did I hear that?  
  
"Why would you care for that bastard?" Inuyasha growled at her, she looked up and was surprised to meet two crimson orbs staring at her impatiently; she gulped and struggled to answer the question.  
  
"I- how did you know? I didn't say it-"  
  
"There is no such thing as thoughts in dreams." Inuyasha finished her unanswered confusion; Kagome gulped and was startled when Kikyou suddenly spoke.  
  
"Inuyasha, quit wasting my time, why talk to that bitch when you would kill her afterwards?" Kikyou told him in an irritated voice. If I would be in Kagome's place, I would have punched her a hindered times for her not to be able to talk. I growled at them, louder this time, loud enough for the hanyou to hear.  
  
"Grrrr... intruders, why is it that every time I decided to kill this wench, someone interrupts and disturb me?" Inuyasha huffed in annoyance; I would have killed him if only he was away from 'her'.  
  
I quickly sped up behind his dead mate and wrapped my sharp claws around her cold neck, she stiffened while I smirk and let the poison that was begging for release flow freely from my claws, she whimpered causing Inuyasha to turn around.  
  
"Let her go Inuyasha." I commanded, he laughed like a sinister and mimic me by wrapped his claws on her neck; I growled angrily at him, how dared he touch her!  
  
"Keh! I'm not going to give up that easily!" he snarled in respond, I only tighten my grip on this corpse's neck, which cause her to whimper in pain. Inuyasha glared at me and also tighten his grip on her. I was worried when I heard her whimper in pain, not able to take the pressure, she eventually passed out, hanging limply with that bastard's claws still on her neck.  
  
"Stop it Inuyasha, return her to me and I will spare your mate's life. If you don't, I'll kill this corpse." I threaten him, I was slightly taken back when he just sneered and glared at me.  
  
"Kill her and I wouldn't hesitate to kill this wench of yours." He snapped at me, I didn't respond. I closed my eyes and focus on my energy. I hope this works, even if I knew that there is no such thing as thoughts in dreamland. Wait for me, I will save you, my Kagome.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Kagome's P.O.V.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
I was awoken by the sound of my name, I wonder who's calling me...  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Who's there?" I called out nervously, no one answered me, and it's creepy out here!  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Who is it? Answer me please! Don't scare me!" I began to cry softly, why don't it answer me?! I was startled when I felt arms envelop me in a comforting hug. "Who are you? What do you want from me?" I asked, cowering in fear, but was awfully comfortable in its arms.  
  
"Shhh... Don't cry Kagome... it's me, the one who saved you from your nightmare last time." He answered softly, he began to rub my shoulders comfortingly to ease my fears, and I could feel him smile when I eventually began to relax.  
  
"Now that we meet again, can you please tell me your name?" I told him in a soft voice, I was slightly embarrassed when I realize that I was crying in front of him. I was startled when he brushed his thumb across my face to wipe away the tears that escaped my eyes earlier.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't introduce myself to you anymore." He answered in a gentle voice; I was confused but remained quiet, "You already knew me." He added and wrapped his arms on me tighter. Out of curiosity, I turned and tried to see his face, but having some difficulties because of lack of light. As if reading my mind, he shifted and leisurely walked under the moonlight with me still wrap in his arms. I gasped when I saw his hair; silver strands flew out and glimmered in the light. What I saw next made my heartbeat faster.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" I cried out and wrapped my arms around his neck, he smiled and ran his left hand on my hair. Wait! Left hand? "When did your left hand grow?" I bluntly asked him, he stare at me and shook his head.  
  
"In dreamland, there is no such thing as injury. Maybe there is pain, but you can't injure anyone, except if you kill it without mercy. That's why I have my arm back, for now." He explained, I could feel the sorrow on his calm voice, he want his arm back!  
  
"The last thing I know is Inuyasha gripping my throat too hard and I passed out, why are you here? Did you defeat him?" I asked him excitedly, he shook his head and stared at me seriously.  
  
"Kagome, you need to get up and fight him back. I was trying to bait him by threatening to kill his mate, but he countered by killing you in return. I don't want him to kill you Kagome," he told me in a soft voice, I smiled at him. I can't believe he cared for me!  
  
"And how am I suppose to fight him?! I don't have my bow and arrow." I told him, he shook his head and took my hands in his.  
  
"Kagome, you don't need a weapon, all you have to do is concentrate on your miko powers and fight." He told me, I shook my head.  
  
"I don't get it. I can only put my miko powers on weapons, I don't think I can fight without a weap-" I was cut off when he silenced me with a kiss, I tensed and stared at him unbelievingly.  
  
"I believe you can do it, Kagome. Please, I don't want to lose you." He murmured softly, his breath caressing my lips.  
  
"Eh- okay, I'll try." I replied hastily, I was too shock to respond normally and I can feel my cheeks burning in embarrassment.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed Kagome. Promise me that you would never leave me." He whispered against my lips, I nodded and hugged him one last time. I surprised him giving him a peck on his lips and suddenly got the idea. My hands wandered lower and it eventually came latching itself on his fluffy tail.  
  
"So smooth... like a cotton candy... so fluffy... hey! That's why I call you fluffy because you have this fluff thing on your shoulder! Kawaii!" I squealed and began to pet it, I giggled at the respond he gave to me, he's purring.  
  
"Remember Kagome, you're the only one who can do this to me." Sesshoumaru told me with a smile.  
  
"Can Rin do this too?" I gave him my puppy eyes, he sighed and nodded, and he helped me to stand up and gathered me in his arms.  
  
"Let's go." He said in a serious tone, I nodded and could fell myself being brought back to realities.  
  
~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~  
  
Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.  
  
I opened my eyes and was relieved to see Kagome began to awaken; Inuyasha stared at me blankly while tightening his hold on Kagome. Why don't he just take his hands away from her?!  
  
I smirked at the look Inuyasha was giving me. Because in his vision, the dream I shared with Kagome only lasted for 30 seconds. But in truth, it lasted for at least 10 minutes.  
  
"Why the hell did you close your eyes for 30 damn seconds without doing anything?" he yelled at me, I didn't respond and only tighten grip on the corpse when I felt her trying to pried away from my claws.  
  
"You should be smarter than that, wench." I told her calmly, she stiffened and stopped trying to get away, because she knew that there's no way she can escape my grasp.  
  
"Don't you dare kill my mate! Or I will kill this bitch of yours!" he snapped at me, I smirked when I felt some miko powers radiating from her, for only a little time, that half breed would be defeated.  
  
"She's no one's bitch bastard, at least not yet." I told him gravely, he was still confused that he didn't notice the sudden change on Kagome's aura. Just a little more.  
  
'Kagome, add some more miko power of yours and defeat him. You can do it.' I whispered into her mind.  
  
'I can't! I'm too exhausted to add more! Sesshoumaru, please help me!' she answered back; I can tell that her miko powers were strong, but she just don't know how to use it.  
  
Inuyasha finally noticed the quietness of the area and at the same time noticed that Kagome's body was emitting some miko powers, he smirked and dug his claws on her frail neck. Kagome screamed in pain and was struggling hard to get away from him. How dare he!  
  
"My, my, don't be so impatient my dear Kagome, I'm going to kill you after I kill this half brother of mine in front of your eyes." He whispered huskily on her ear, "But before I kill you, why don't we have some fun?" he added, I could feel my eyes starting to glow red and my fangs getting sharper, she shivered and suddenly became angry.  
  
"Don't ever! I repeat, EVER! Threaten what is important to me!" she snapped at him and her body suddenly began to glow purplish, her miko powers began to grow.  
  
"Stop that, you bitch!" Inuyasha snarled at her, he was about to punch her on the stomach only to be thrown away by a barrier. I smirked and threw away the corpse that was hanging on my claws; I heard a sickening thud and a crack, sounded like her bones crack because of the impact. I glanced at Inuyasha only to find him unconscious, such a weak hanyou; can't even defeat a human, such a shame in the family name.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! I did it! I defeated him!" Kagome squealed, I was tackled from my back and she hugged me.  
  
"Yes you did, come on, let's go back." I told her, followed by one of my rare smiles; surely, only Kagome and Rin can make me smile, after my mother died.  
  
"Hai!" she answered enthusiastically, I nodded and usher her to close her eyes, I closed mine and felt myself began to fade from the land of dreams.  
  
~~~~~* END OF SESSHOUMARU AND KAGOME'S DREAM *~~~~~  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open, she blinked and narrowed her eyes to focus on the things that surrounded her, she caught a glimpse of silver and turned to her side. She was surprised to see Sesshoumaru sleeping softly; he was muttering her name that caused her to blush. 'Is he dreaming of me?' she wondered while running her hand on his silky hair, he shifted to her touch and that made her cheeks burn.  
  
"Kawaii." She complimented his tail, she brushed her fingers and began to pet it, it twitched repeatedly and wrapped itself around her waist, she redden and turn to its owner to see if he's awake. "He look so calm, he's perfect..." she stopped in mid sentence when she remembered his missing arm, she lowered her hand and it ended right on Sesshoumaru's left sleeves. She wasn't surprised to feel nothing on her grasps, she heard him growl and backed her hand away. 'I wish I could bring his arm back, he looks so happy when he had his arm back in my dreams.' Kagome thought silently as she again brush her fingers along the empty sleeve. She was surprised when suddenly; a blast of energy ran through her arm, she stared in shock as her arm began to glow pinkish and Sesshoumaru's once missing arm was regenerated by a new one, red stripes began to show along his wrist. She was in her shaken state when Sesshoumaru woke up because of the tingling sensation he felt while in his sleep. He stared at her with worry in his eyes and hurriedly ran his hand to he head to see if she was still in her feverish state. That's when he realized that he has his arm bake.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong with- what the?!" he didn't finish his sentence when he suddenly realize that he was touching her head with his left hand, 'Since when did I have my arm back?' he thought, still in his surprised state.  
  
"S-Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"W-what happen to my arm?" Sesshoumaru stuttered, 'Quit stuttering!' he told himself mentally.  
  
"Why? Don't you want your arm back?" she asked in a worried tone, she was slightly disappointed.  
  
"No, it's just that... it would have taken a century to grow back. What did you do?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously, Kagome beamed and gave him her sexy smile.  
  
"Oh nothing! I don't even know how I did it..." her voice returned to its normal type, "I don't even know..."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Sesshoumaru asked worriedly, she shifted so that she wouldn't see his face, and one more reason: to hide the blush that crept towards her face.  
  
"Eh... I was dreaming of you, you save me from Inuyasha." She told him, he glared at her playfully.  
  
"Your hiding something, tell me." Sesshoumaru smirked when she tensed and turned back to face him, only to feel that she was falling. 'Kayak! I didn't know I was on the edge of my bed! Damn! I'm going to have a very big bump in front of Sesshoumaru. How embarrassing!" she thought frantically, 'Need some help?'  
  
Sesshoumaru intentionally let her fall a little lower enough to bump her head and suddenly wrap his arms around her; Kagome had closed her eyes waiting for the blow to come, she waited for a few seconds before opening her eyes.  
  
"Why don't I feel any pain?" Kagome wondered aloud, this cause the lord to chuckle.  
  
"Did you honestly think that I would let you fall like that?" he asked amusedly, she gave him a glare and struggle to stand up, Sesshoumaru toss her on the bed and smirk when she squeak in surprise.  
  
"So... what are you doing here now?" she asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"You're avoiding the subject. Tell me what happen in your dream." He stated seriously, she gulped at his tone and sighed in defeat.  
  
"Okay, here it goes!" she paused and took a deep breath, "Inuyasha tried to kill me, I told him that I want to live happily, that there are reasons for me to live for. That includes you, Rin, my companions, my family. He asked me why I cared for you; I didn't answer it because I asked something else. The dead bitch, Kikyou, told him that he's wasting her time for talking to me. Then you came into the scene, you threaten on killing his mate if he didn't return me to you. You gripped the corpse's neck and in exchange, he gripped mine, I passed out. That's all." She finished with a sigh, 'She's definitely trying to avoid the scenes that would made her embarrass herself.' Sesshoumaru thought silently and again, gave her a glare. "What?!" she asked unnervingly.  
  
"You're missing some things." He told her, 'Well that was definitely my dream too.' He thought silently.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked innocently, trying to suppress the thought of him knowing her dream, 'Did he dreamed it too?' she thought silently.  
  
"You definitely missed the important details. You passed out, I entered your unconscious mind, you tried finding me but I'm hiding, you started to cry. Pathetic." He commented, she glared at him and at the same time wondering why he knew the details, "You told me to introduce myself, but I didn't because you already knew me, you saw my face and hugged me." He stopped to witness the blush that crept towards her face, "I told you to get up and fight the half breed, and you insist that you can't use your miko powers to fight, but you can purify weapons, such as your bow and arrows. You kept babbling nonsense until I interrupted you by kissing you." They both blushed at this, but Sesshoumaru remained in his calm face, while Kagome's face was burning in embarrassment, "You called my tail fluffy, compared it what you called me, 'fluffy'. And complimented it with your kawaii speech." He snorted as Kagome giggled wildly, "then we returned to the original scene, Inuyasha threaten on killing me, and it certainly caused you to your sudden anger. You warned him to never threaten what is important to you; you used your miko powers to defeat him. After that, we woke up. Is that all or did I forgot something?" he told her, she just gaped at him in shock, she opened her mouth but nothing came out, she closed it and eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"How did you know?" she asked nervously, she sounded suspicious and slightly pissed.  
  
"Simple, I dreamt the same too." Sesshoumaru answered her question, he heard her sighed and throw her arms up in defeat.  
  
"I was afraid you would say that!" she huffed, he chuckled and was about to get up and leave when he felt something tugging at his sleeve, or someone... "Where are we?" she asked in a sleepy voice, followed by a tired yawn.  
  
"Stupid..." Sesshoumaru muttered under his breath. She swatted his new arm playfully and glared at him, "You're inside your room." He stated calmly.  
  
"I'M WHERE?!" she shrieked at him, he had wrapped his tail around his sensitive ears just in time before her shriek, he was relieved when instead of a shriek, a muffled 'I'M WHERE?' reached his ears.  
  
"Quit your screeching Kagome." He told her in an irritated voice while slowly lowering his tail, she calmed down but still glared at him.  
  
"Why did you not bring me to my companions?!" she again shrieked at him, but not so loud like the first one that was enough to break his eardrums, his ears twitched at her sudden shriek.  
  
"You didn't tell me to." He answered coldly, glaring back at her.  
  
"I did to!"  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"Did to."  
  
"I said DID NOT!"  
  
"You said it." Sesshoumaru finished with a triumph chuckle, Kagome fumed in anger but still manage not to pounce on him, wondering where the fearful Lord learned such humorous thing.  
  
"Why did you bring me here? I recall the time I told you to 'please just carry me to my friends', I still remember that I told you 2 times." She countered coldly; Sesshoumaru gave her an are-you-sure look and shook his head.  
  
"That's where you are wrong, you did tell me, but you don't finish your sentence before you say the word 'friends' of yours. You blacked out before you could finish your speech." Sesshoumaru countered back with a growl, "I supposed you would say 'please carry me to my room', that is because you felt dizzy." He finished confidently.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked when he heard her stutter her response, but didn't quite hear any of it. So he demanded for repetition of it.  
  
"I said I'm sorry for accusing you of those things." She whispered, blushing in embarrassment. Sesshoumaru chuckled and placed both gentle but firm hands on her shoulders and pushed her down gently on the mattress.  
  
"Sleep. You need more rest, Kagome." He explained to her when e saw her confused look.  
  
"No! I want to see my friends, Sesshie! Onegai! I missed them!" she pleaded with her puppy-dog eyes, Sesshoumaru tried to avoid her pleading eyes as far as possible. She tugged his sleeve, which caught his attention and looked down, unfortunately, but fortunately for Kagome, he caught those pleading eyes. He tried to restrain himself from agreeing with her but almost failed. So he decided to the even.  
  
"We'll go early in the morning, that's for a few hours from now. End of conversation." He told her in a deadpan voice, she was about to defy him but argue against it. 'Better tomorrow than never.' She thought silently, but remained her pouting face, just incase he decided to change his mind.  
  
"But..." she was about to complain when Sesshoumaru stopped her by giving her a look, which usually means 'end of the subject' to him. He caught her pouting face and it caused his features to soften. 'Got ya!' Kagome thought with a victorious smirk.  
  
"That pout will not change my decision, Kagome. And it's final." He told her in a hushed voice, Kagome let out a defeated sigh and slumped down to her bed.  
  
"Fine, tomorrow then. Yatsoku? (promise)" Kagome asked him, still slightly disappointed.  
  
"Hai, yatsoku." He answered her and got up, he felt it again, the tugging of his sleeve, he sighed and faced her in an annoyed impression mask his face. "What now?" he asked infuriately.  
  
"Please stay, at least until I drift to dreamland. Please..." she pleaded sleepily, her hand unconsciously clutching his sleeve.  
  
He sighed and tried to pry her hand away from his now slightly wrinkled sleeve, but the moment his hands kept trying to pry her hand almost painfully, she whimpered. Sesshoumaru stopped his movements when he heard her whimper and glance in her direction only to find her hand trembling.  
  
"Kagome..." he whispered, he was responded by a frightened whimper.  
  
"Don't leave me... please... fluffy... please don't leave me..." she whimpered, her hand still trembling against his. Sesshoumaru flinch when he heard her nickname for him, but was slightly worried now, 'What's happening to her? She was all happy a moment ago, now she is trembling in fear. Is it because of another nightmare?' he wondered worriedly. Nothing else he can do, he leaned down and whispered reassuring words to her. He'd done it for a few tries, but to no effect. He tried what is in his mind.  
  
He silenced her with a kiss.  
  
He wasn't surprise to find it effectively silenced her, what was bothering him was his constantly kissing with her, if any youkai found out about this, they will surely use her as a bait for him to give up his lordship.  
  
He pulled back only to realize that she had unconsciously gripped his hand, but didn't do anything about it. He sighed and plopped down tiredly on his seat.  
  
"Guess I'm going to stay here all night." He announced aloud, sighing again, he slumped forward and pillowed his head with his arm. He soon drifted to sleep, but his conscious instincts remained alert incase of troubles.  
  
~~~~~ 3 HOURS LATER ~~~~~  
  
The western lord woke up, yawning silently; he noticed that it is almost dawn. He stretched his stiff arm, hearing a sleepy groan; he looked down and noticed Kagome sleeping with her head leaning on his palm.  
  
"So that's why my arm went so stiff." He mused aloud he heard a soft knock outside the door and hesitantly removed his hand, but it wouldn't budge. He successfully detached his hand, but grunted when he felt his own tail wrap itself around the sleeping miko.  
  
"Looks like your own tail has it's own mind, Sesshoumaru-sama." A voice cross the threshold, it's owner hiding in the shadows of the curtains that were placed on the door. But even when it's owner hides, Sesshoumaru still has his good hearing and sensitive nose. He growled when he recognized the voice, followed by the scent.  
  
"Suzaru, come out now." Sesshoumaru commanded in a chilly voice, Suzaru chuckled and stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself. He was a hawk- youkai and has dark green waist-length hair, beautiful piercing green eyes, and a shape of a green diamond with a Red Crescent moon at the center of it. He had his feathery dark green wings, he was charming, and a great ruler of his lands, you'll see his calm appearances, but don't take advantage of it. You don't know what will happen to you if you angered him. That's why no one had ever dares to defy him, for they don't know his wrath, yet.  
  
"As keen as before, Sesshoumaru-sama. So tell me, who is this enticing woman?" he asked in a perverted voice, Sesshoumaru growled at him.  
  
"Don't you have anything to do? Aside from flirting with each of the beautiful woman in the vicinity that caught your attention?" Sesshoumaru told him in a bored tone, Suzaru grinned at him and walk closer to see the beautiful sleeping miko more clearly. He heard a growl emitting from Sesshoumaru but didn't pay any attention to it.  
  
"I have many things to do." He answered amiably, still staring at Kagome, and its quickly getting the western lord's nerve.  
  
"Like what?" Sesshoumaru asked irritably, now staring at Suzaru in a predatory look. Suzaru noticed his intense glare and smile inwardly, 'So, Sesshoumaru finally had laid his eyes on a woman.' Suzaru thought amusedly.  
  
"Like... rule my lands, and that is the Northern Lands. Take care of my mate.... And..." he kept the rest blank, he was surprised when Sesshoumaru grinned at him.  
  
"And flirt with the woman you have your interest." Sesshoumaru finished his pal's unfinished sentence; Suzaru smirked and walk towards his childhood friend, now his buddy on ruling his own land.  
  
"You really knew me too well, Sesshoumaru." Suzaru place his arm around Sesshoumaru's shoulder, Sesshoumaru sighed and shrug the hand off.  
  
"And speaking of flirting, aren't you afraid that I might tell your mate that you're flirting again? And most importantly, with what is mine?" Sesshoumaru reminded him, Suzaru gulped and patted his buddy's arm.  
  
"You don't honestly want to tell my mate, would you?" Suzaru told him in a nervous tone, he still remembered the last time it happened, about a year ago...  
  
~~~~~* FLASHBACK *~~~~~  
  
It all happened when he attended a ball with his mate, the Southern Lord had held the elegant ball and invited all lords and decent youkais. He spotted a group of charming female youkais and hurriedly approached them, momentarily forgot his mate, whom is standing in the middle of the dance floor. He was sure that she was out of sight and quickly approached the females, he flirted with all of them, he didn't even noticed his mate standing behind him and giving his back a promising glare. He was still babbling how beautiful they were when he suddenly noticed the females were out of sight; he sighed disappointedly and turned around, only to find a fuming female youkai in front of him. That's when he realized that he was face-to-face with his mate.  
  
"Eh... hehehe... what's wrong beloved?" he asked innocently, his mate Sakumi, glared at him angrily, he gulped and tried to pretend to change the subject. "What a beautiful ball Wiseiji decide to held, and with the help of his mate, they both make a great rulers of the Southern Lands." He complimented sincerely, Sakumi's angry face soften a little but remembered what her mate have done and proceed to beat the shit out of him.  
  
"Yeah they make a great rulers of their lands, *bonk* and we don't because of your pervert attitude! *bonk* and you're ruining my great time with Wakami! *bonk* don't you have your manners?! *bonk* you have me as your mate and you still flirt with other women! *bonk* shame on you Suzaru! *bonk* if I ever see you flirting with other women again, I'll rip you into shreds! *bonk*" she shrieked at him and with each bonk to emphasize her angriness. Suzaru was whimpering his ouches as she hit him on the head; he sighed and gently rubbed his swollen head. He followed her and noticed the attention that the guests were giving them. He smiled at them and followed his mate, but not before he saw Sesshoumaru grinned at him and raised his hand with a cup of red wine in it. As if saying 'Good luck to you', then he drank it and disappeared. 'Probably refilling his cup.' Suzaru thought silently.  
  
They were outside the palace when he heard Wiseiji's voice and Wakami's. All he heard were whispers because of the distance he was in and the guests, but he managed to hear some conversations.  
  
"Where did Suzaru and Sakumi go?" Wakami asked aloud, Wiseiji sniffed the air and noticed that they're friends were gone.  
  
"They're gone, they left a minute ago." Wiseiji answered his mate; Wakami nodded but was still clueless why they left in such a hurry.  
  
"Why did hey left? They haven't even eaten yet." Wakami asked curiously, she was surprised when she felt another youkai approaching her in a slow pace, she turn around only to find the Eastern Lord and his mate standing behind her.  
  
"Wiseiji was again, flirting with the girls, Wakami just beat the shit out of him." Takumaru answered Wakami's question, Tashimi giggled and approached Wakami, she held out a hand and grab Wakami.  
  
"Let's go get some drink." Tashimi told her, Wakami glanced at her mate and saw him nodded in approval, and then they bounced away.  
  
"How many times did she hit him?" Wiseiji asked curiously.  
  
"About... 7 times." Takumaru answered in a humorous tone, chuckling when he remembered the face of Suzaru while getting hit a few times.  
  
"Ouch, that must have hurt a lot." Wiseiji answered in a piteous tone, 'I wondered what will happen to him? Hope he can still think normally.' He thought worriedly.  
  
"It certainly had, you could have seen his face! He was practically begging for mercy!" Takumaru snickered, he stared at his mate with Wakami walk silently towards them, and he smiled inwardly. 'Good thing I'm not like Suzaru, I don't think I can still live when my mate hit me that much.'  
  
"I'm glad I'm not like Suzaru." Wiseiji told him in a smirk.  
  
"Me too." Takumaru told him with a chuckle, and then they approached their mates.  
  
~~~~~* END OF FLASHBACK *~~~~~  
  
Suzaru shivered at the remembrance, he wouldn't want to repeat the incident again.  
  
"I would, unless you back away from what is mine." Sesshoumaru threatened him, Suzaru nodded and backed away. They both heard a sleepy yawn, followed by a groan. They glanced at Kagome, only to find her awoken, glaring at them.  
  
"What's with the noise, Sesshie?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru with a sleepy yawn, they stared at her in a humorous way. She looks so funny with her hair all tangled up, and is obviously not aware of her surroundings.  
  
"So she's the one who caught your attention, not bad for a human." Suzaru compliment while staring at Kagome, Sesshoumaru caught his look and decided to change the subject.  
  
"Kagome, go and clean yourself, comb your hair and change in your kimono, Shineo will help you to it." Sesshoumaru told her with a soft voice, Suzaru stared at him skeptically, 'Just when did my pal been this soft to someone especially with a human? Is this the Sesshoumaru I know?' Suzaru thought confusedly.  
  
Kagome tried narrowing her eyes in the dark, but having a lot of difficulties because of her still sleepy eyes. She got the figure of Sesshoumaru, just because his silver hair was shining. On the other hand, she caught a figure standing behind Sesshoumaru; she caught a pair of blue eyes glowing in the dark. Then his wings came into the view, that's when she recognized the shape.  
  
"What's a bird doing here, Sesshie? I've never seen that kind of bird, it's bigger." Kagome wondered with a confused look, if she can only see in the dark, she would have seen the look on Suzaru's face. He look so offended, Sesshoumaru chuckled and help Kagome stand up.  
  
"He's not a bird, Kagome. Come, let's wipe away the sleep from your eyes." Sesshoumaru ushered her, she nodded ad stood up.  
  
"No, no, I'll just tell Shineo to help me. You can stay with whom you're with now, bye." She told him while standing on her own, Sesshoumaru smiled at her and resumed on talking to Suzaru.  
  
~~~~~* ON THE HALLWAY *~~~~~  
  
"Shineo!" Kagome called, her voice echoing on the hallway, "Shineo!" she called again, she was surprised when suddenly; a figure arrived beside her.  
  
"Hai, Kagome-sama?" Shineo replied with a bow, Kagome was calming her ragged breaths while leaning on the wall for support.  
  
"Shineo! You scared me!" Kagome whispered, still in ragged breathing.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Kagome-sama." Shineo apologized sincerely; Kagome waved her hands in reassurance.  
  
"No, no, don't take it seriously, Shineo! I'm only joking!" Kagome reassured her, "And one more thing Shineo, don't call me Kagome-sama. Just call me Kagome." Kagome added with a smile.  
  
"But it's not proper Kagome-sama, You're my lady, I'm suppose to follow your orders as your servant." Shineo explained, slightly smiling at the attitude Kagome was giving her.  
  
"Speaking of following of orders... hmmm... I order you to call me Kagome. Now it's my order, and you should obey it." Kagome told her with a smirk, Shineo nodded and smiled, 'She will certainly make a great Lady of the Western Land.' Shineo thought happily.  
  
"What do you mean by me making a great Lady of the Western Lands?" Kagome asked curiously, Shineo stared at her in shock, 'Does she had the same ability like Sesshoumaru-sama?' Shineo thought confusedly.  
  
"Oh nothing, it's just that... you're would make a great Lady of the Western Lands, it seems like you're destined to be one." Shineo squealed and drag her away from the door, away from Sesshoumaru's keen ears.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"Do you know that your room is the room where the future Lady of the Western Lands should be?" Shineo asked inquisitively, Kagome stared at her in shock and shook her head.  
  
"Are you kidding me?!" Kagome asked unbelievably, Shineo shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm not kidding, Kagome. Now, why did you summon me?" Shineo asked pleasantly, Kagome suddenly remembered and exclaimed  
  
"Oh! I totally forgot! Come, help me clean myself and fix my hair, and can you bring me a nice kimono?" Kagome babbled and drag her to the opposite side of her room. Shineo stared at her skeptically.  
  
"Eh... where are we going, Kagome?" Shineo asked, still staring at her.  
  
"We're going to the hot spring area, I would like to have a nice hot bath!" Kagome explained with a heavenly sigh.  
  
"Kagome, the hot spring is located on the west part of the palace, it was just a minute walk from your room." Shineo told her with a smile, Kagome halted almost immediately, causing her to almost fell down. Shineo gasp and was about to pull her up when a blur came pass her and caught Kagome.  
  
"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to clean yourself up?" Sesshoumaru asked slightly annoyed, Kagome smiled apprehensively and stood up with the help of Sesshoumaru's arms. Shineo was stuttering while Suzaru chuckled from behind.  
  
"Eh- hehehe... I was just going with Shineo, forgot the direction." Kagome explained awkwardly, she glanced at Shineo for help, but saw that her head was bowed down in respect for the two lords.  
  
"Hurry, or else we won't visit your companions." Sesshoumaru told her unemotionally, Kagome stuck her tongue at him and grab Shineo's arm.  
  
"Hai, hai! Wakata wakata! Ja!" Kagome hurriedly shouted back as she drag Shineo away, Suzaru glance amusedly at Sesshoumaru and chuckled.  
  
"You allow her to disrespect you?" he asked wittily, Sesshoumaru glared at him and resumed on following the two woman.  
  
"She's not disrespecting me, I find it interesting that a mere human like her can do something like that. She doesn't fear me unless I threaten to kill her." Sesshoumaru told his comrade calmly, he heard his friend chuckled in respond and pat his arm.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. An interesting human indeed, I've never seen a human who can humor a lord. She's really a one of a kind." Suzaru told Sesshoumaru with a smile, Sesshoumaru nodded and usher his comrade to sit beside him, just outside the indoor springs.  
  
~~~~~ AFTER A FEW MINUTES INSIDE THE INDOOR SPRINGS ~~~~~  
  
"Shineo, can you pick something for me?" Kagome called while drying her hair with a fluffy towel provided for her, Shineo nodded and walk silently towards a closer located on the left side of the room. She hurriedly chose a kimono that would seems to fit her mistress, it was simple, but still gorgeous in a way. Kagome approached her with a towel wrapped around her hair, her body covered with a cotton robe.  
  
"I think this will fit perfectly to you, it's simple, not much decorations. You seems to be a simple lady, and I can see that you're not used to wear those heavy clothing." Shineo showed her the dress with a smile; it was truly simple, with a few sparkles on it, a blue crescent moon on the center of it, a sky blue obi included in it, it was sleeveless and gorgeous in sight.  
  
"I like it! Like it like it like it!" Kagome squealed in delight, she reached out both of her hands to receive the dress from Shineo; Shineo gladly gave it to her and was amused to see her whirling with the dress.  
  
"Well, you like it, now I'll help you to it." Shineo approached her and turned her backwards, Kagome blushed at the treatment.  
  
"Eh... Shineo, may I ask a question?" Kagome inquired while raising her both hands upward when Shineo told her to, Shineo nodded and slipped Kagome's slender arms, she arranged her clothing while waiting for Kagome's question. But it came into a bunch of mumbles, and Shineo barely heard it.  
  
"Yes Kagome?" Shineo asked while tying the obi, Kagome just laughed nervously.  
  
"Why is it that this kimono has a blue crescent moon on it? It's like Sesshoumaru's mark." Kagome asked curiously, pointing at the drawing.  
  
"Oh! I totally forgot! The drawing means that you are the mate of Sesshoumaru-sama!" Shineo exclaimed happily, Kagome choke her next breath and was coughing uncontrollably. Shineo became worried and approached Kagome and rubbed her back gently, Kagome came back to normal and stood up.  
  
"What does this drawing means again?" Kagome asked irritably, Shineo smiled awkwardly and grab a comb and brushed her still slightly damp hair.  
  
"It means that you are the mate of Sesshoumaru-sama, if not, you're the future mate or chosen mate of Sesshoumaru-sama." Shineo explained to her, Kagome was slightly angry but manage to calm down.  
  
"I'm not the mate of Sesshoumaru, nor his future or chosen mate. Why would he choose a human like me?" Kagome stated in a slightly hurt tone, Shineo placed a reassuring hand and sighed.  
  
"Would you like to change your clothes then. But the other kimonos also have the Western's royalty mark." Shineo told her, she was slightly disappointed that Kagome always think that Sesshoumaru would not want to mate with a human.  
  
"No, It's okay Shineo, I like it, it doesn't matter if it is 'Sesshoumaru's future mate's dress', at least it's mine for now." Kagome told her with a smile, "Let's go before Sesshoumaru leave me behind." She added and captured Shineo's hand in hers, they walk silently and Shineo was about to open the door when Kagome suddenly stopped her movements.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" Shineo asked curiously.  
  
"I'm going to tell you a secret." Kagome whispered; Shineo gave her a blank look.  
  
"You have a secret? Can you tell me?!" Shineo asked excitedly, Kagome nodded and drag her away from the door.  
  
"Of course! That's why I was planning to tell you." Kagome slapped her on the arm playfully.  
  
"Okay, okay, what is it?" Shineo whispered excitedly.  
  
"Do you know what I use to call Sesshoumaru?" Kagome inquired, Shineo shook her head in reply, "I call him fluffy." They both laughed aloud, Shineo giggled and told her to continue.  
  
"You call him fluffy? He didn't say anything about it?" Shineo asked curiously, Kagome shook her head and tried to say something while suppressing the laughing from her mouth.  
  
"He did say something, and he threatened to kill me if I ever call him fluffy again." Kagome answered, followed by a bunch of giggles.  
  
"What did you do?" Shineo asked in wonder.  
  
"I didn't do anything, I was scared to death that he might kill me!" Kagome replied with a shudder, "Hey Shineo, why don't I call him fluffy instead of Sesshoumaru when I'm talking to you? He can't hear it anyways." Kagome told her with a squeal, Shineo shook her head.  
  
"Did you forget already? Sesshoumaru-sama has his keen hearing. He can hear you even if you're 10 meters away from him." Shineo reminded her, Kagome face faulted but smiled at her.  
  
"Don't worry about it!" Kagome reassured her.  
  
"If you say so, but I will still call him Sesshoumaru-sama." Shineo reminded her, Kagome smiled happily and dragged her towards the door.  
  
"Then it's a deal!" she announced cheerfully, she placed her cotton robe on Shineo's arm and halted, "Oh! I forgot my sleeping robe! Be right back!" she dashed towards the springs to find her robe.  
  
"Guess I'm going to wait for her outside." Shineo sighed and opened the door.  
  
~~~~~ OUTSIDE ~~~~~  
  
"What's taking them so long?" Sesshoumaru asked impatiently, Suzaru glanced at his pal and got an idea.  
  
"Maybe something bad had happened inside." Suzaru wondered aloud, his voice sounding worried, but deep inside he was trying to suppress the pervert reaction that he can't control himself. Sesshoumaru glanced suspiciously at his comrade and caught the gleam of mischievousness. 'Pervert.' Sesshoumaru thought irritably.  
  
"Don't even think about it Suzaru, or I would be forced tell your mate about this." Sesshoumaru threatened him with a wicked grin in his eyes. Suzaru tensed and nodded quickly.  
  
"Fine, I will not touch your woman. Just don't tell my mate." Suzaru backed away from the door and seated himself beside Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was about to correct his comrade about Kagome being his woman but stopped when he smelt the scent of sakura blossom and slightly fruity scent. One name crossed his mind, 'Kagome'.  
  
The door opened and Shineo came out, she bowed in respect for the two respectable lords in front of her and waited for her lord to say something.  
  
"Where is Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly, Shineo looked up and met her lord's cold eyes.  
  
"She will come in a minute, my lord." Shineo answered respectfully, Sesshoumaru sighed and muttered something that the two youkais can't even hear. He smelt Kagome approaching and turned to face the opened door.  
  
"Shineo, is fluffy there- wah?" she came into halt when she saw Sesshoumaru standing there with a man she didn't know, she glanced at Shineo only to find out she's giving her a horrified look.  
  
"Didn't I warn you of calling me that disgusting name?" Sesshoumaru asked annoyingly, his eyebrow twitching.  
  
"Eh- I was referring to... was referring to... my cotton robe! Yes, my fluffy cotton robe! Shineo has it... right Shineo?" she asked nervously, she was obviously stuttering her respond. Shineo stared at her in shock but nodded.  
  
"H-hai! I have it!" Shineo answered quickly, Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a suspicious look; Kagome smiled nervously and decided to change the subject.  
  
"Who's with you?" Kagome asked, she hoped that Sesshoumaru would change the subject, 'At least not to embarrass himself in front of someone.' She thought silently. Sesshoumaru gave her a look and sighed.  
  
"This is Suzaru, Lord of the Northern lands." Sesshoumaru introduced coldly, Kagome smiled at Suzaru and made a mental thought, 'He looks at me like a pervert would.' She thought; she was surprised when Sesshoumaru spoke mentally with her. 'He is a pervert.' He replied, 'He can be a pervert, but he sure looks handsome.' Kagome complimented the Northern Lord, this cause Sesshoumaru to growl at her mentally, Kagome smiled and giggled telepathically. 'But not as handsome as you are.' Kagome mentally kicked herself when she glanced at Sesshoumaru only to find him giving her a smirk, 'Damn you Kagome! Why don't you think before you say something?! Now he's thinking something like I like him!' Kagome mentally lectured herself.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Kagome said respectfully, Suzaru chuckled and held out a hand and grasped her slender one's softly, he slowly hauled her hand and kissed it. Sesshoumaru emitted a growl and glared daggers at Suzaru; Suzaru didn't care any of it and stared at the girl in front of him.  
  
"May I ask your name, pretty one?" Suzaru asked with a perverted grin, Kagome flinched and tried to pry his hand, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Eh... hehehe... I'm Kagome, can you... uh... can you remove your hand, please?" Kagome told in a slightly pissed voice, Suzaru grasped her hands tighter in respond but didn't remove it. Kagome noticed a mark on Suzaru's neck and got an idea, 'I'm going to thank Kaede for this.' She thought maliciously.  
  
She opened Suzaru's collar a bit to fully reveal the mark, she pressed two fingers on it and recite a spell. Suzaru was surprised when she opened his kimono a bit and Sesshoumaru was really pissed, Shineo jaw dropped and wondered why she did that. Kagome felt the aura emitting from the mark and called to it, the aura surrounded her, that's the time when the three of the audience noticed the change.  
  
~~~~~(^.^)~~~~~  
  
'Sakumi-san...' Kagome called, trying to find her.  
  
'Hai?' came the answer, she can't see the face because of the darkness but decided to just speak with her.  
  
'I'm Kagome; I currently reside in Sesshoumaru's castle. I would like to speak with you about something.' Kagome replied.  
  
'Nice to meet you Kagome, as you already know, I'm Sakumi. What do you want to talk about?' Sakumi inquired.  
  
'Your mate is currently in Sesshoumaru's fortress, am I right?' Kagome asked with a smile.  
  
'Yes he is, what of him?'  
  
'He is currently flirting with me...'  
  
'Why that bastard... damn him to hell... I wish he would die now-'  
  
'Eh... Sakumi-san, you can continue your curses when you arrive... can you go to Sesshoumaru's castle right now? Because I would like to witness him beg for his life.'  
  
'Hai, I would arrive there in a moment.'  
  
'Okay, see you.' With that, the sort of dreamland vanished like bubbles.  
  
~~~~~(^.^)~~~~~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and noticed three pairs of eyes staring at her dumbly.  
  
"Suzaru-kun, I warned you. Don't blame me if anything happens to you..." Kagome whispered in a scary tone, Suzaru shivered at the tone and wondered what she meant, still holding her hand. Suddenly a gust of wind surrounded them and revealed an angry female youkai.  
  
"Suzaru!" Sakumi yelled his name angrily, all three youkais winced at the intensity of the voice, their ears hurts like hell but didn't show it especially because of the temper Sakumi has right now.  
  
"Hai beloved?" Suzaru replied cautiously, Sakumi pinched her mate's arm and dragged him by his ears around their audience. Kagome began to pity the lord because of his piteous whimpers and begging, so she decided to interfere.  
  
"Ne Sakumi-san, can you release him now? He looks so ignominious." Kagome whispered, Sakumi stared at her unbelievably, that's when she realized Suzaru was practically begging for his life. Sakumi's stern face softens a little and she sighed, she eventually released her mate's red ear.  
  
"You're not going to get away with this issue Suzaru, but as Kagome-sama wish, I will forgive you this time. But don't let me catch you again, you don't know what I would do." Sakumi threaten her mate with a deathly glare, Suzaru nodded and slowly approached his mate.  
  
"Relax koi, no one would match your position in my heart." Suzaru stated with a wink, Sakumi huffed stubbornly and nuzzled Suzaru's face.  
  
"Never do it again 'Zaru, I hate it when you do that." Sakumi said with a hopeful look in her eyes, Suzaru smirked and kissed Sakumi's cheek lovingly.  
  
"Of course koi, whatever you say, I would obey you." Suzaru reassured her, Sesshoumaru was getting bored of the scene that was still playing romantically in front of them and decided to interrupt their loving session. He coughed loudly for them to notice, he was startled when Kagome began to giggle softly.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, Suzaru, Sakumi. But I have one question to ask you, Sakumi. How did you and Kagome act like you two had known before?" Sesshoumaru questioned because of his own curiosity, Sakumi gave him a blank look and stared at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome-sama summoned me." Sakumi explained enthusiastically, both males gave them a blank look.  
  
"How- ...when- where?" Suzaru stuttered implausibly, Sakumi shook her head.  
  
"I don't know, she just summoned me." Sakumi glanced at Kagome's direction and gave her a look, "Care to explain Kagome-sama?" Sakumi requested.  
  
"Hai! I learned it from a miko, she's older than me." Kagome clarified with a smile, Sakumi nodded and smiled back, Suzaru just stared at her.  
  
"So that's why you touched my mark. I thought you would do something like-" he was lowering his voice when he said those things but Kagome noticed the pervert grin that he kept visible on his face, in a blur, her fist came contact with his head, hard.  
  
"Don't ever think about it, Suzaru-kun." Kagome said with a glare, Suzaru was so shocked that he unconsciously nods his head. 'What have I done? I hit a lord? I'm dead for sure!' Kagome's mind panicked, Sesshoumaru too, was surprised when she suddenly hit his comrade, 'She really has guts to do that.' He thought amusedly. Sakumi was laughing her head out while Shineo giggled.  
  
"Ow..." Suzaru whimpered, "You sure did choose a good one, Sesshoumaru." He commented.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't say anything about that, he noticed that Kagome was gaping at her hand, 'She's regretting it.'  
  
"I'm so sorry Suzaru-kun! I didn't mean it... I-" she was interrupted before she can finish her sentence.  
  
"No, no, it's okay Kagome-sama. And I'm impressed, you hit hard like my mate." He laughed, "Woman these days..." he whispered disappointedly, Sesshoumaru snorted and huffed arrogantly.  
  
"Come on Kagome, we have someone to visit. Unless you want to cancel it to- " his sentence was cut off by Kagome's voice.  
  
"Oh! I forgot!" she said aloud, she then, quickly dragged Sesshoumaru by his hand and ran, but not disappearing before she can called back a 'goodbye' to the remaining people.  
  
"Shineo, where are they going?" Sakumi asked curiously, Shineo stared at the two respected elders and smiled.  
  
"To visit Kagome-sama's companions." Shineo clarified, the two gave exchange looks and remained silent, they would just ask further explanations from Sesshoumaru.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry but I gotta cut this chapter short, it's too big to upload, and at the same time I have problems in ff.net thyat I can't upload my fics in a 'normal' way.  
  
Gomen!  
  
Review responses on the continuation chapter! Please read and review! 


	6. V ii sacrifices should be done part 2

~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can walk on my own, Kagome." Sesshoumaru stated in an annoyed tone, Kagome giggled and released his hand.  
  
"Can I get my things before we go?" Kagome asked softly, the Western lord just sighed and nodded. 'As if I can do something about that matter.' He thought silently and led the way; Kagome smiled and straighten her dress. That's when Sesshoumaru notice it; he glanced at the elegant woman beside him and tried to suppress the gasp when he saw her. 'Why haven't I noticed it a while ago?' he obviously was referring to the gorgeous dress that fits a gorgeous woman. Kagome giggled and smirked.  
  
"You didn't noticed it because you're busy growling at Suzaru-kun" She answered his thoughts aloud, Sesshoumaru growled playfully at her.  
  
"You did that mind-reading thing again." Sesshoumaru said with a pout, Kagome laughed aloud and pinched him on both cheeks. Sesshoumaru winced and glared confusedly at her.  
  
"Kawaii!" She complimented him with a smile; he just flinched at the term she used to tribute him.  
  
"Don't use that term, I'm not cute." Sesshoumaru replied coolly.  
  
"What do you want? Handsome? Gorgeous? Striking?" Kagome asked in a playful tone.  
  
"Those three are more like it." Sesshoumaru answered with a chuckle, Kagome giggled and walk towards the bed, more likely bounce towards the bed. She grabbed her sort of bag and hurriedly returns to Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru started to walk away the moment he sees her approaching him.  
  
"So, are we going to travel or would we ride on something?" She asked curiously, Sesshoumaru smirked at her inquisitiveness.  
  
"You'll see." Was his short reply, Kagome was disappointed at his answer but nodded.  
  
They walked towards the busy hall, Kagome glance curiously at the hall and noticed that the once busy hall became quiet; she peeked from behind Sesshoumaru and noticed that all of his servants had bowed down in respect for their master. Sesshoumaru just walked across then, not even saying 'stand', 'He's really cold towards them.' Kagome thought sadly, she didn't see Sesshoumaru stopped and accidentally bumped into him.  
  
"We're here." Sesshoumaru's voice marred the cold air, Kagome shivered and started to rub her arms. Sesshoumaru saw the movement and swiftly wrap his tail around her frail body.  
  
"Arigato Sesshoumaru." Kagome thanked him; she stared at the open field and knew that they're not gong to ride on something, "Are we gonna walk- kyaaa!!!" Kagome shrieked and wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck, Sesshoumaru, whom was not expecting this to happen, almost lost his balance.  
  
"What are you doing Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked annoyed, Kagome looked up and met his eyes; she looked down and realized that they're flying with a cloud lifting them up in the air.  
  
"What the hell is that?" she said as she withdrew one of her arm on his neck and pointed at the cloud.  
  
"That's my youki, we would be much faster this way compared if we walk in your pathetic pace." He told her coldly, Kagome glared at him and untangle herself from the arrogant lord, she then unexpectedly, tripped over Sesshoumaru and landed on top of him.  
  
"Eh... gomen, I didn't mean to... I-" Sesshoumaru silence her with a finger on her lips.  
  
"It's okay." Sesshoumaru told her with a small grin, she nodded and tried to stand up only to be pulled down again, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her and reversed their position, Kagome beneath him.  
  
"What the- Kyaa!!" Kagome shrieked as she saw a poisonous bee strike her companion. Sesshoumaru winced when he felt the poison began to spread on his newly revived arm.  
  
"Naraku's poisonous bees..." Sesshoumaru said in a hoarse voice, Kagome stared at him with worry in her eyes.  
  
"Daijobu ka? Sesshoumaru! Sesshou are you alright?" Kagome asked anxiously, he didn't reply but shook his head instead. "Hold on." Kagome gently pushed the slightly unconscious lord aside; she examined the wound and stared at the helpless lord.  
  
"K-Kagome... I can't hold my youki much more..." Sesshoumaru said hoarsely, Kagome gripped his hand and rubbed it soothingly.  
  
"You can do it, I know you can." She murmured silently, Sesshoumaru didn't reply but gently lowered his youki, deciding to just lower his youki incase he can't stand it anymore.  
  
"Kagome..." Sesshoumaru coughed out, he saw more bees coming their way and swiftly shielded Kagome from the poisonous stings, getting hit instead.  
  
"No! Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried as soon as more bees stung him, she could see him wince in pain as he felt his whole left arm become numb.  
  
"Kagome... run..." He commanded in a wistful voice, Kagome shook her head and tears began to pour freely from her eyes.  
  
"I will not leave you!" she cried and shut her eyes, "I will not allow Naraku to succeed this easily!" She opened her eyes as soon as she finished that speech. Her eyes turned sapphire blue, her ears became slightly pointy, her nails grew into claws, and a pair of angel wings flopped on her backside, smaller angel wings appeared on both of her ankles, her hair grew longer and changed into a silky silver hair, and lastly, a blue crescent mark appeared on her forehead.  
  
Sesshoumaru saw the transformation with wide eyes, quite blurry but he saw it.  
  
"Be careful Kagome..." those were his last words before he became unconscious, and at that time, his youki disappeared and he began to be pulled by the gravity, Kagome gasped and flew down and caught him just in time before he hit his head. Kagome stared at him worriedly and lifted his head with her hands, his lips was purplish and a tint of crimson blood dripping on the side, which only meant one thing. The poison is spreading fast and it has to be cured or else he will die.  
  
She rummaged through her pack and found her sleeping robe; she folded it and placed it under Sesshoumaru's head.  
  
"Wait for me, don't you dare leave me." Kagome said softly, Sesshoumaru's tail twitched unconsciously and weakly wrap itself on her waist, she smiled and patted it, his tail tighten its hold before it completely lost its energy.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here, Inuyasha's wench. Why aren't you with that hanyou? Tired of him already, and have a lord replaces his place? What a clever idea." Kagura smirked while she fanned herself; Kagome didn't reply but instead stood up silently, all noise cease at her movement, as if she controlled everything.  
  
"You'll pay for what you've done to him." Kagome said in a hateful tone, Kagura shivered at the tone but brushed it off, 'As if she can beat me, she's only a human.' Kagura chuckled mentally.  
  
"As if you can do anything to me, you probably can't even cut a strand of hair from me." Kagura boasted, she was confused when Kagome suddenly hackled evilly.  
  
"I won't think about the past, if I were you Kagura." Kagome said, "Expect what you don't believe to happen..." she charged before she finish her sentence, Kagura was caught off guard and tried to cover herself with her wind attack, only to have her fan slashed into pieces. She luckily dodged Kagome's poison claws but Kagome was better than that, she kicked Kagura's stomach instead. Kagura gasped as the force hit her hard.  
  
"Why you..." Kagura snarled at the angel, Kagome chuckled but paused when she heard Sesshoumaru panting, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.  
  
"You should be better than that bitch, but I have to make this easy and painful..." she formed bubbles of purifying powers on her palms, Kagura stood up and wiped the blood from her mouth. She then, reached out and pulled a small feather, she threw it in the air and jumped.  
  
"Maybe some other time wench!" she snapped.  
  
"There won't be some other time!" Kagome growled as her rage grew into hatred. "For what you've done to Sesshoumaru, I won't give you another chance to live." she added as she released the purifying powers, Kagura didn't even have a chance to scream because she turned into ashes in a blink. Kagome smirked triumphantly and turned to the poisoned lord.  
  
"Ka- Kagome..." Sesshoumaru said hoarsely, Kagome immediately wrapped her small hands on his.  
  
"I'm here." Kagome replied softly, Sesshoumaru didn't even open his eyes as he reached up and grab her hand.  
  
"Take care of Rin for me." He requested weakly, Kagome shook her head.  
  
"We'll be the one to take care of Rin." Kagome reassured him, he just smiled faintly.  
  
"I don't think I'll last for another 5 seconds..." He stated; his heartbeat began to slow down.  
  
"Don't be silly!" Kagome tried to comfort herself; but she can already see the demons from the other world waiting for the lord's spirit.  
  
4...  
  
"You're gonna be okay!"  
  
3...  
  
"You can't leave me here!"  
  
2...  
  
"You just can't!!!"  
  
1...  
  
All those memories she have, she have that includes him came crashing back, all those happy memories, sad, threatening, her first kiss... and only one came so suddenly, that she didn't know back then...  
  
"Because I love you!" Kagome confessed aloud, the clouds suddenly turned dark, winds blowing disturbingly, then it started to rain.  
  
A loud roar of thunder rang on her ears, she whimpered, not because she was frightened, but because she's about to lose someone she love.  
  
"Ka- Kagome... I-" he didn't finish his sentence when he felt his heart tightening, his heartbeat began to slowdown, all noise ceased dramatically. Until it came no more...  
  
"Sess- Sesshoumaru... Sesshoumaru! Wake up! Wake up! Don't leave me! Onegai!" Kagome cried while grasping his hand firmly, her wings damp because of the rain, her hair, her dress, and her tears mixed with the heavy rain. Then suddenly, she was startled when somebody spoke, she looked at the direction, which the voice came from.  
  
"You can't do anything now my child, it's over." The voice spoke with sympathy.  
  
"No! It's not true! This is just another nightmare! He can't leave me!" Kagome cried as she buried her face on his chest, she didn't even notice it when a goddess appeared behind her.  
  
"Come now my child, it's all over, and we can't do anything... I'm sorry..." the goddess said, and patted Kagome's back.  
  
"Who are you? And what do you know about Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked confusedly.  
  
"I'm the Goddess of Wishes, I grant the wishes of other gods and goddesses. And you're one of them." She said with a small smile, Kagome didn't say anything but kept her eyes down.  
  
"I'm a goddess?" she asked confusedly, her eyes began to water.  
  
"Yes my child, you were born as a goddess. In fact you're the Princess of Goddesses." She said with a bow, Kagome smiled inwardly.  
  
"You can grant my wish, right?" she asked all of a sudden, the elder goddess nodded.  
  
"Yes, and what is your wish?" she replied.  
  
"I wish that Sesshoumaru would be alive, live happily with Rin." Kagome said with a smile, the goddess frowned at this.  
  
"But I can't grant that wish, I'm sorry but it's against heavenly rule. It is written, Thou should not revive what is already dead. It is a rule and I can't change that." She said sadly.  
  
"Who did that stupid rule?" Kagome became angry all of a sudden, the goddess gasped at the criticism.  
  
"You should not talk like that to your grandfather!" she snapped at her, and sighed when she suddenly remember whom she is talking to. "I'm sorry, Mizumaru-san did it, your father's dad did it." She finished.  
  
"Please, I just want him to be alive again, to see him smile again. I just want to have him back!" she sobbed; the goddess stared at her with a confused look.  
  
"Okay, if that is your wish. But you have to sacrifice your life for him." The goddess said sadly, hoping that Kagome won't do it.  
  
"I'm willing to sacrifice my life in exchange for his resurrection." She said bravely, the goddess sighed in defeat.  
  
"All right then, I'm sorry." She said in a hushed voice, she silently prayed for her master's forgiveness.  
  
"It is my choice, you don't need to apologize. But can I suggest one thing?" she asked, finally stood up and stared at the goddess behind her.  
  
"Of course." The goddess replied.  
  
"Can I see him open his eyes before I die?"  
  
"Yes, if that's your last vision."  
  
"Okay then. Please do it."  
  
The goddess stepped in front of Sesshoumaru's corpse and silently chants the incantation; Kagome felt half of her spirit being taken away and slumped on a nearby tree for support. Her eyes widen when she saw his body began to glow with purifying powers and float upward, she saw him opened his eyes and automatically locked into hers.  
  
"Sess- Sesshoumaru..." Kagome was stuttering, she doesn't know what to say, her eyes kept glued at him as he approach her with blurring speed and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Am I dead?" he asked all of a sudden, Kagome slowly wrapped her arms around him in return; her eyes began to water again in relief.  
  
"No you're not." She replied with a smile, wiping away the tears, she unknowingly tugged a single hair from him. The goddess watch behind them with a small smile on her lips, she then, wondered why Kagome didn't know the rules for the heavenly gods and goddesses.  
  
"Kagome-sama...I'm sorry but its time to go." The goddess reminded her, Kagome reluctantly released the lord with a sad smile, 'At least he lives... that's all I wished.' She thought with a small smile.  
  
"Alright then." She called back, "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru..." tears began to fall again even if she tried to stop it, "I'm sorry... I have to go now..." she then, began to disappear from his vision.  
  
"Ka-Kagome... what's happening?! Where are you going?!" he asked anxiously, she shook her head and smiled for the last time, she mouthed the words 'I love you' before she disappeared completely.  
  
The goddess also disappeared, leaving the upset lord behind. He knelt silently on the spot where she disappeared and lowered his eyes, only to find a single feather left behind.  
  
"Kagome..." he whispered her name, he softly cupped the feather and kissed it, 'If only you know how I feel about you...' he thought solemnly, he can't remember feeling this loneliness for a long time, the only time he remembered feeling this pain was when his mother died.  
  
"I love you..." he whispered, his sad voice penetrating through the forest's noise, the storm stopped abruptly and the sun came back, shining cheerfully as if nothing happened. ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you hear that?" one inu-youkai asked his companions, the others nodded in respond.  
  
"It sounded like Lord Sesshoumaru. But it's ridiculous! He even ignored the most beautiful inu-youkai hime (princess) attended the ball last century. And he's too cold to everyone, he don't even bother to look at the females." One inu-youkai groaned.  
  
"Maybe we heard wrong." They said in unison, they were disturbed when something came out of the bushes. They already cracked their knuckles, thinking it's an enemy but gasped when Sesshoumaru was the one in front of them. They automatically bowed down in respect.  
  
"Greetings my lord, may we asked what brings you here?" the leader asked the lord, hoping he didn't heard their conversation.  
  
"You were talking about me." he said monotonously, all those frightened youkai bowed apologetically, cowering and practically begging for him to spare them.  
  
"Gomenasai Sesshoumaru-sama, but we heard a strange cry a while ago that sounds like you, milord. Please forgive us."  
  
"It is I." He told them coldly, they gasped dramatically but didn't react on it. Sesshoumaru turn to leave but left a word for them.  
  
"Whoever talks something unpleasant about her will die." Was his only warning before he ascended in the air, those youkai stood frozen for a while.  
  
"We should be careful about that matter." They said in unison.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-ABOVE THE HEAVENS~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Why do I have to die?" Kagome sighed sadly; she stared at her own reflection on the floating water above her.  
  
"It's your choice... I only granted your wish..." the goddess told her with a sad smile, Kagome sighed again.  
  
"I wish I can change this stupid rule..." she muttered, she was startled when a deep voice whispered.  
  
"Why did you broke the Heavenly Rule?" he asked her, she turned around and saw an old man dressed in silver.  
  
"And who are you?" Kagome asked, she stood up and examined the man, 'He looks familiar...' she thought silently, trying to figure it out where she saw or met this man. He gave a kind look to the goddess; mentally saying 'can you please leave us alone for a while?' she just nodded and walks silently towards the exit of the room.  
  
"Of course I'm familiar! I'm your grandfather!" he told her, "Obviously." He muttered disappointedly, she gasped at the remembrance.  
  
"Stupid me..." she muttered, she then ran towards her grandfather, "Ojisan!" she hugged him tightly, he just patted her head and smiled.  
  
"I can't believe you already forgot me! I'm hurt..." he feigned, clutching his heart.  
  
"Ojisan! For your information, I never saw you." She mused over that matter. Takumaru just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then how come you know who I am?" he asked, slightly amused when she turn back and huffed in annoyance.  
  
"Fine, I saw you in a picture with otousan." She glared at the floor, not daring to look up, if that's to embarrass her more.  
  
"Now, now, why don't we chat for a while?" he suggested, sitting on a nearby bench, he patted the vacant seat beside him, beckoning her to sit with him. Kagome nodded and sat herself comfortably.  
  
"I agree." She closed her eyes and stayed like that for a while until it finally registered on her mind his intense stare on her. "What?!" she fumed confusedly, slightly scooting farther away from his gaze.  
  
"Oh nothing, just memorizing your face a little bit longer." He told her with a smile, Kagome gave a relief sigh, 'At least he's not trying something stupid.' She thought silently, but was hauled by her grandfather with a deathly bear hug.  
  
"Oh Kagome! You're too beautiful! I'm proud of you!" he cried happily, Kagome sweat-dropped and rubbed his back.  
  
"Ya I know, but you'll kill me with your hug! I can't breathe!" she groaned, trying to pull away. Mizumaru withdrew with a bright smile.  
  
"Kagome, do you have many admirers when you're in the future?" he blurted with a mischievous glint in his eyes, Kagome gaped at him, blushing.  
  
"WHAT?!" she shrieked, hurting their ears once again.  
  
"Kagome, please refrain from yelling!" Mizumaru begged, covering his ears incase she decided to shout again. Kagome huffed frustratingly and crossed her arms.  
  
"Why did you ask that question? For your information, I don't have any admirers!" she retorted, Mizumaru gave her an unbelieving look, "Okay so maybe at least one. And it's annoying, very." She added with a sigh.  
  
"Just as I thought it would be. But do you have any admirers in this era?" he asked again, slightly curious.  
  
Kagome remained silent for a moment, 'Let me see... Kouga... yup he's certainly one of my admirers, calling me his woman.' She thought with a laugh, 'who else? I highly doubt Miroku... he always gropes and ask girls to bear his child, but I know he likes Sango...' she ran her hand on her raven hair, thinking, 'Did Inuyasha like me?' that thought shattered her happiness, the scene when he kissed Kikyou burned in her memory, she felt tears began to form rapidly on her eyes but refuse to cry about the past, 'Why would I cry for him? He doesn't even cares if anything happens to me! If he did care, he would most likely having a search group finding me right now.' She thought sadly, 'and he loves Kikyou, not me. I'm just a replacement of a dead miko, nothing more, nothing less.' She added, lazily tracing circles on the bench. Another person came into her mind. Sesshoumaru. 'Did he ever like me?' that thought kept her wondering for a little while longer, 'Certainly not, he won't ever like any humans, well, except me and Rin... but that doesn't mean that he admires me.' She argued with her self, half of her said that he likes her but the other disagree. Mizumaru smirked as he read her mind, he was angered when Inuyasha hurt her, but he remained silent and cool, expecting an answer from her.  
  
"Umm... I only have one admirer in this era." She finally answered with a beam; Mizumaru remained silent.  
  
"Kouga, am I right?" he stared at her for a moment; jaw dropped and was gaping at him.  
  
"How did-" she was suddenly interrupted by an apologetic smile.  
  
"I read you thoughts. Ahehe..." he could already see some fire sparkling in her eyes, dark auras emitting from her. 'Scary.' He thought; Kagome smirked menacingly, cracking her knuckles as if trying to scare the hell out of him.  
  
"Yes I'm quite scary right now, and its so happens that you're the one who made me angry..." her voice lace with venom. Mizumaru stared at her blankly, 'So she can also read minds huh?' he thought, proud of his granddaughter.  
  
"Kagome, do you think I'll became the head of this place if I can be easily scared like that? I can do some thing more threatening unlike that, ne?" he smirked as she slump her shoulders, but remained her glare steadied at him.  
  
"Who told you to read my mind?! It's private!" she retorted, Mizumaru stood up and beckoned her to follow, she refused for a while but her curiosity won over her body.  
  
"Enough with that matter, let me see their faces." He gently touched the water and it magically began to change color, Kagome gasped as she saw Kouga's face.  
  
"Kouga-kun!" she cough up the name, the scene when he declared her as his woman played on the water, Mizumaru laughed aloud when he saw the blush crept in her face.  
  
"He's so confident. I like his attitude, but his possessiveness and the 'You're my woman' talking is going to make me barf." They both laugh at this. Their laughter subsided when the scene changed. And the 'famous' perverted monk's face came out.  
  
"That guy is certainly not one of my admirers... ah-ah..." she shook her head in disagreement, Mizumaru nodded in agreement.  
  
"I don't want my precious baby to have a perverted admirer." He smirked and touched the water again, the bastard hanyou's form saddened Kagome's face, and her shattered heart hasn't fully healed yet, because only Sesshoumaru can mend it.  
  
She abruptly averted her gaze, trying not to cry. But Fate didn't let it happen, her knees trembled as her tears flow freely from her eyes, she slumped down and sat on the floor, sobbing.  
  
"Kagome, you should save your tears for something important." Mizumaru whispered, he crouched down and gently patted her back; she didn't say anything in return but her whimpers lessen a bit.  
  
"I love... I love him so much and he... and he..." her tears won over her voice, she just cried there, her little hand curling in anger.  
  
"Shhh... I know, I know..." Mizumaru comforted her, Inuyasha's face dissipated, she sniffed a few times and straighten herself, 'Why should you cry for a bastard?!' she lectured herself, she was shaken out of her thoughts when Mizumaru waved his hand on her face.  
  
"Hello!!! Are you there?" his childish action causes her to smile, 'Such childishness.' She thought amusedly.  
  
"Yeah," she stared at her hands in wonder, there lay a single silver hair, she trace the silkiness of it. "Sesshoumaru..." she whispered the name, wondering where she got the hair...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Am I dead?" he asked all of a sudden, Kagome slowly wrapped her arms around him in return; her eyes began to water again in relief.  
  
"No you're not." She replied with a smile, wiping away the tears, she unknowingly tugged a single hair from him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
'Oh, that...' she stared at it as she remembered what happened, she tied it on her neck. 'I have a precious property from him, ne?' she thought with a smile, her normal self came back as she stood up.  
  
"What's up with the sudden change of air?" Mizumaru questioned aloud, grinning when he caught a glimpse of crimson on his granddaughter's cheeks.  
  
"Uh... nan demo nai!" she approached the water and saw 'his' face; she smiled and tried to touch his face, only to wipe out the image because of the ripples she caused. She withdrew her hand all of a sudden, as if it burned her.  
  
"Don't worry, it will reappear." Mizumaru smiled, she nodded and the image came back in a few second.  
  
"May I see what happen to him when I left, ne Ojisan?" she asked with her pleading eyes, he sigh but nodded and touch the water.  
  
"Let us see what happened."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Ka-Kagome... what's happening?! Where are you going?!" he asked anxiously, she shook her head and smiled for the last time, she mouthed the words 'I love you' before she disappeared completely.  
  
The goddess also disappeared, leaving the upset lord behind. He knelt silently on the spot where she disappeared and lowered his eyes, only to find a single feather left behind.  
  
"Kagome..." he whispered her name, he softly cupped the feather and kissed it, 'If only you know how I feel about you...' he thought solemnly, he can't remember feeling this loneliness for a long time, the only time he remembered feeling this pain was when his mother died.  
  
"I love you..." he whispered, his sad voice penetrating through the forest's noise, the storm stopped abruptly and the sun came back, shining cheerfully as if nothing happened.  
  
~~~~~  
  
She took a step back, and another, she stopped when her feet bumped into the bench and she slumped down. The scene really shocked her, her eyes widened as the scene replayed on her mind...  
  
"He just said he love me..." was all she could say, Mizumaru was also shocked, 'I not expecting this! I thought youkais suppose to hate human! Not love them!' he noticed how her scent change, she winced slightly when she plucked out a feather from her wings and laced it with the silver hair. She encircled it on her neck and smiled as it glow, Mizumaru remained silent but confusion marks his face.  
  
"This will serve as a remembrance that we would be together one day. And I will wait for it." She whispered wholeheartedly, Mizumaru nodded and help her up.  
  
"Ah, maybe I can make a difference in that." He could feel her eyes bored in his face, "I'll make it happen for you." Her eyes widened and hugged him with all her might, tears of joy flowed freely from her eyes.  
  
"Arigato! Arigato Ojisan!" she squealed excitedly, Mizumaru smiled and patted her back.  
  
"Kagome, if you don't mind, I can't breathe..." he said with a feign cough, Kagome pulled back with an apologetic look.  
  
"Gomen!" her sorrow forgotten, Mizumaru smiled and ruffled her hair, Kagome glared at him for doing that. Mizumaru chuckled and raised his hand to defend himself.  
  
"Hey, hey! Calm down! I was just doing what I wanted to do long ago!" he smirked when Kagome sighed in defeat. She suddenly wondered about what 'rule' she broke.  
  
"Ojisan, about what you said earlier, what rule did I broke?" cerulean eyes blurred with confusion, Mizumaru grinned.  
  
"Nothing my dear, forget what I said earlier..." he tried to change the subject, but Kagome noticed his awkward tone.  
  
"Ojisan..." she pleaded, "Onegai, please tell me." She noticed how her soft command affects him. He lifted his chin a little higher.  
  
"Fine." He didn't dare to look at her, 'I don't want to see her reaction about this matter.'  
  
"..." Kagome stared at him expectantly, her eyes gleaming with curiosity.  
  
"I made this rule, it is called as 'Heavenly Rule', I made this rule in order to protect my people from complications." He explained, Kagome still stared at him, but now confused of what he speaks.  
  
"What complications are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
"Heartbreak."  
  
"Huh?" scratching her head, 'What in the world?'  
  
"Let me tell you my story before you react." He took a deep breath and rippled the magical water again.  
  
Ripples silently formed, Kagome's curiosity rose when images shaped.  
  
"Who are they?" she inquired curiously.  
  
"That's me with your grandmother." He smiled; remembering his youth always amused him and at the same time miss his boyish looks. 'My handsome face...' he wailed inwardly.  
  
"Eh? Are you sure this is YOU?" he nodded, "how come you're bald right now?" she teased, Mizumaru sweat dropped.  
  
"Kagome, that's a long time ago! People grow old you know!" he retorted, Kagome burst out laughing.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Kotoro-chan..." he murmured shyly, 'Darn! I can't even look at her eyes! Calm down Mizu! Tell her your feelings! Don't be a coward tenyo! (angel)'  
  
"Hai Mizumaru-san?" Kotoro stared at him as he straighten his clothes, "What's wrong Mizumaru-san, why are you nervous?" she asked with concern.  
  
"Eh? Me nervous? You gotta be kidding!" he smiled awkwardly, Kotoro smiled at his antics.  
  
"Mizumaru-san, I'm not a kid anymore!" she hit him on the arm playfully, 18 year old Mizumaru smiled, 'That's why I like her so much...'  
  
"Kotoro-chan..." "Mizu-san..."  
  
Both blushed as they realized that they said their name together at the same time. Mizumaru, being the gentleman told Kotoro to be the first to talk, but she just remained silent, a pretty blush tint her cheeks.  
  
"Okay, I'll be the first." He took a deep breath, "Kotoro-chan, since the first time I saw you, I already fell in love with you. At first I thought that I'm just too young to understand what love is, so I thought it was just a mere joke. But as time goes by, I suddenly realize that I really do love you... I don't want lose you to someone else, that's why I'm telling you how I feel right now. Even if you don't have the same feeling towards me, I still want us to be very good friends after this." All the time that he was speaking, Kotoro couldn't say anything, she just stared at him with teary eyes.  
  
"Mizu-san..." she suddenly hugged him, "Oh Mizu! I've waited so long to hear you say that!" she cried happily, Mizumaru stared at her in disbelief, 'she was waiting for me to confess me feeling?' he thought amusedly.  
  
"Kotoro, since I finished what I want to say, you can say yours..." he mumbled shyly, Kotoro suddenly pulled back, she remained silent for a moment before finally deciding to speak up.  
  
"Otousan wants me to marry somebody else..." Kotoro suddenly stiffened, "Marry somebody, the same kind like me..." she continued, tears stream down her eyes. "I've told him many times that I don't want to marry someone who I don't love, that the one I want to be with is you... but he refused, he said that there is no way a youkai and a tenyo could be together... but believe me Mizu! I don't want it that way!" she finally let her pain out from her shell, she sobbed in his arms, Mizu whispered comforting words but it remain unheard...  
  
"Kotoro... don't cry, please... we promised each other that none of us will ever cry..." Mizumaru tried to calm her down, it still hurts him to hear about the saddening news, but she just nodded and sighed.  
  
"Why is it always like this? Why does Faith always torture us two?" she whispered, Mizumaru tightened his arms around her.  
  
"Whatever trials Faith has destined upon us, we would always fight together... till the end." Mizumaru ran his hand to feel her silky hair; she looked up and smiled warmly.  
  
"You're right... koi." She whispered...  
  
That day, they slept together... their moans of love making heard by the heavens...  
  
~  
  
Not long after the incident, 3 weeks to be exact, Kotoro bring forth a baby boy. Her father doesn't know at all, the two happy couples sat at the meadow outside the boundary of the heaven and earth with their baby.  
  
"Kotoro, you said that your father wanted you to marry someone else, will you say yes?" he was dreading to hear her answer, she remained silent for a moment...  
  
"No I will not." She finally answered, Mizumaru was silent for a moment, 'If she will say no to my answer, she could have said it without thinking, but the way she answered me... I think she's hiding something from me.' He thought suspiciously.  
  
"Alright then," he didn't mind what she was hiding from him, "Do your father know about this?" he asked, while tickling the baby. The baby laughed with angelic voice and flapped his wings with joy.  
  
"No, I don't want to let him know..." she whispered, he nodded and remained silent. Unknown to them, someone behind the bushes heard their conversation and smirked evilly.  
  
"Your mine... you will always be mine, Kotoro."  
  
~  
  
"Makiro-sama... I think your little daughter had been naughty this pass 3 weeks without you knowing it." He remained in his emotionless façade, Makiro didn't respond.  
  
"What do you mean? Zuri-sama?" he asked, taking a sip of his blood-wine, Zuri smirked.  
  
"I saw my soon-to-be mate talking to a tenyo with a baby in her arms, it's a combination of a tenyo and youkai blood." He noticed Makiro's aura flared angrily, crushing the glass in the process.  
  
"That bastard should be thought with a cruel lesson."  
  
~  
  
"Kotoro!!!" Makiro shouted angrily, his footsteps burned holes. Kotoro and Mizumaru stiffened; the baby noticed the evil aura coming off Makiro's body and began to wail.  
  
"Otousan! Mizumaru hide the baby!" she whispered frantically, but Makiro stopped her.  
  
"You're a shame in the family!" he slapped her painfully that she fell backwards, Mizumaru snarled at him.  
  
"Don't hit her! I should be the one responsible for this!" he shouted bravely and lowered the baby on the ground and place a protection shield around the boy. Makiro turned his attention to him.  
  
"Nice choice of words you pathetic little boy, but the fact that you made a big mistake is punishable." In a flash, his claws had connected with Mizumaru's neck.  
  
"Otousan! Don't!" she cried, "Please don't kill him!"  
  
"Shut up bitch! This bastard have done nothing to make me happy or did obey me even once!" he snapped at her, she cried even harder.  
  
"Otousan please! I'll do whatever you want! Just please don't hurt him!" she stood up and run towards the wailing baby, only to find someone holding her back.  
  
"Kotoro... my mate..." he whispered seductively, Kotoro stopped, not daring to turn around for she already knew whom it is.  
  
"Zuri..." she tried to pry his hands from her, but no use, he was far too much for her. She began to cry softly.  
  
"Don't touch her with you filthy hands!" Mizumaru manage to growl out, Makiro only tightened his grip, a small amount of blood dripped from his neck.  
  
"I'll go with you. Just don't hurt him and my baby..." she pleaded, Zuri smiled evilly and stared at her unmarked neck.  
  
"How generous of you to give her to me." He smirked, obviously referring to Mizumaru, "You didn't even mark her. For that, you have not legally claim her as your mate, for there is no proof." He added, he smirked wickedly and without warning bit the junction on her neck, Kotoro gasped at the sudden pain, 'why does it have to end like this?' she thought quietly, she could feel him suck at her blood and winced when she felt him put something on her. 'Shit he place a curse on me! Mizu...' she suddenly fell unconscious in his arms. Mizumaru panicked and tried to free himself from Makiro's grasp, but she still failed.  
  
"Now that you have my mark, you're mine forever." He whispered on her deaf ears, (* Author's notes: unknown to Mizumaru, Zuri placed a curse on Kotoro when he bite her, the curse is she will move and act on his own will... evil ne?*)  
  
"What have you done to her!?!?" Mizumaru roared angrily, Zuri smirked as he carried her like a sack of potato on his shoulder, Makiro released him gruffly, causing him to land flat on his face.  
  
"He has done nothing, you pathetic bastard! Get your child and leave my territory before I change my mind and kill both of you! Return where you belong!" he growl at him, he motioned Zuri to follow him and they disappeared before Mizumaru can lift his throbbing head.  
  
He stood up shakily; he punched the nearest tree from him with his bare fist in anger.  
  
"Kotoro!!!" he shouted her name, he thought of destroying everything that he sees, but a wail stopped him from doing that. He suddenly remembered their baby; he approached the crying toddler and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry little one, we will save your mother," he told him, it seems that the baby understood and shut up. They returned to where Mizumaru belonged, the path towards heaven.  
  
~  
  
After 3 days, Mizumaru returned to earth in his humanoid form, he concealed his wings and prepare for a short walk towards a village, he still mourned for the lost of his wife... he was just about to think of how he could save her but a gossip make its way towards his ears.  
  
"Did you hear about the news? There would be a wedding ceremony later this afternoon! They said that Lord Zuri has already claimed Lady Kotoro!"  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks, 'Kotoro is getting married? But she promised me...' that's when he remembered, 'That time I thought about her, hiding something from me...' his shoulders slumped.  
  
"So all of the comforting words, all those are just a bunch of lies? She lied to me... she just used me!" he growled in anger, "I'm a fool to fall in love with her, she just betrayed my trust."  
  
He flapped his wings and flew directly into the palace; and he wasn't surprised when his own son greeted him, crawling and at the same time bawling. Mizumaru was about to snap at the baby but stopped, 'he is not to blame for his mother's actions...' he smiled and landed in front of the baby and lift him to his torso.  
  
"Shhh... calm down... dad's here..." the baby sniffed a few times before settling down, a second later, his stomach growled, and Mizumaru burst into fits of laughter.  
  
"Pa-pa... uhhhh..." the baby mumbled, Mizumaru called for his servant, still laughing.  
  
"Hai Mizumaru-sama?" the girl asked with a bow, Mizumaru placed the baby on her arms and ordered her to feed the baby. The girl nodded and left him by himself sitting on his throne.  
  
"I'll just attend tomorrow's ceremony and see with my own eyes if it is true." He mumbled, his heart felt like it was on fire.  
  
~  
  
"I'm glad to present to you Lord Zuri and his mate, Lady Kotoro!" A royal youkai announced, the youkais roared and cheered. Zuri and Kotoro came into view with their hand entangled together. Zuri glanced at Kotoro with a smile, Kotoro just smiled at him lovingly.  
  
"What the..." Mizumaru mumbled, feeling betrayed. 'And I thought that it was only a lie.' He grounded his fist in anger.  
  
"Does anyone has anything to say about the ceremony? Or perhaps let's just congratulate the new rulers of these lands!" And again, the group cheered except Mizumaru. Mizumaru thought about it and sigh, 'Maybe we really aren't meant for each other...' he thought miserably. He flapped his wings open and flew away from the other youkais, he floated in the air and waited for Kotoro to notice him. Kotoro saw something flew overhead and stared at it curiously.  
  
"I wish you happiness. But remember that I'm always here, I love you Kotoro." He disappeared as he finish his last words to her, leaving her in the arms of Zuri worried him, he felt some tears escaped his eyes but didn't even bother to wipe it. Kotoro's eyes watered for a moment but Zuri squeezed her hand and tightened the curse, withdrawing her attention to the fallen angel.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mizumaru was on the bench snoring while Kagome was sniffing and crying, as the flashback of Mizumaru revealed to her, she was touched and at the same time angry, she was furious at Zuri for breaking her Grandfather's love for Kotoro. She didn't notice Mizumaru crawl back to the bench and lay because all her attention was on the scene. She turned around only to find the star of the show sleeping like a dog, her aura flared angrily.  
  
"OJISAN! WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY ASS!" she snapped at him, he jerk awake and fell down from the bench, rubbing her sore back, he glared at his granddaughter.  
  
"What?!" he stood up and dusted himself.  
  
"You're the one who showed me this and you're sleeping?!" she growled at him, waiting for explanations.  
  
"As if! You're the one who insist!" he huffed arrogantly as he turned away from her; Kagome clenched her fist in anger.  
  
"Why you..." she glared daggers on his back, Mizumaru smiled secretly.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked sweetly, Kagome arch an eyebrow, "Would you like me to change my mind." He added with a smirk, Kagome gave him a confuse look. Mizumaru felt her confused aura and grinned.  
  
"What do you mean?" she walked to the exit of the room as she waited for his answer.  
  
"Oh my! Kagome I didn't know you forget things so easily!" Mizumaru grinned, "If you continue on giving me a headache until dawn, I might not allow you to see your precious Sesshoumaru." He smirked when he felt her tense.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." She glowered at him; Mizumaru turned to face her and crossed his arms in front of his torso, with a self-satisfied smile.  
  
"How can you be so sure that I wouldn't dare? You don't know me much my dearest." He answered confidently. Kagome just giggled.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that!" she smiled triumphantly; Mizumaru stared at her with a questioning look on his face. "You love me too much." Was all she said as she snickers, Mizumaru smiled at her antics.  
  
"So much for being scary." He mumbled dejectedly, "I'll try to get the supreme courts to arrange the papers, it is not that easy to be resurrected again, for your soul is already registered at the courts." He explained to her, Kagome's face fell in disappointment.  
  
"When? When do I get to see him again?" she asked, hiding her teary eyes behind her bangs.  
  
"I don't know, I'll tell them to do it as soon as possible. Don't worry." He patted her back as he turned to his heels towards the exit. He stopped when he heard Kagome called.  
  
"Ojisan, is there anything I can do to talk to him while I'm waiting for the result?" she asked eagerly, Mizumaru fell silent for a moment, thinking seriously, finally he sighed and smiled at her.  
  
"Sleep Kagome, and enter his dreams."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama... where is Kagome-neesan?" Rin asked, wondering where Kagome is, she hasn't seen her for the whole afternoon until now. She was afraid that Kagome already left her.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, remembering what happened earlier still hurts him, he was surprised to hear Rin say something again, normally she remained silent and wait patiently for his answer.  
  
"Did Kagome-neesan left? Is she ever coming back for Rin and Sesshoumaru- sama?" she questioned silently, a single tear fell from her eyes. Sesshoumaru stiffened when he smelt tears, he walk over Rin and gave her a fatherly hug, Rin hesitantly wrapped her arms around him and cried on his shoulders.  
  
Sesshoumaru was lost in words, 'What can I say?' he thought sadly, his eyes held a loving look. 'What will I say Kagome?' he ran his arms on her raven hair.  
  
I'll be with you Rin-chan, Sess-kun...  
  
Sesshoumaru and Rin withdrew from the hug and stared at each other's eyes.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama... did you hear that?" Rin asked uneasily, Sesshoumaru gave her a nod.  
  
"It sounded like Kagome..." he whispered, bewildered for a moment.  
  
Sleep Rin...  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin, he was surprised to see the child cover her mouth as she yawn sleepily. Sesshoumaru carried her as he proceeds to her room and placed her on the bed, he tucked her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Good night Rin." He whispered as he closed the door silently, he sighed and mumbled something.  
  
"I'm too soft, but it's a good thing..." he wandered into the silent halls and stopped in front of his chamber. He opened his nicely carved door and gasp, there sat a shadowed girl, her hair billowing nicely. He blinked again and the figure disappeared, he shook his head.  
  
"I should really sleep." He mumbled as he took off his armor and swords, he changed into his sleeping attire and climb on his bed. Thinking of what happened earlier puzzled him, 'Could it be... maybe she's really alive...' he thought, wishing that he was correct. Again, a shadowed figure sat on the futon; the only thing visible to her is her silver hair and a blue crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
"Kagome..." he whispered the name as he tried to reach up and touch her face, but to his disappointment, it was only an illusion. He suddenly felt sleepy and closed his eyes.  
  
~  
  
Sesshoumaru woke up only to find himself in a meadow outside his castle, that's when it struck him.  
  
"I'm where Kagome..." he didn't finish himself, saying the word just hurts him deeply, a child came to his side with a smile, that's when he saw her face.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Why are you in Rin's dreams?" she asked eagerly, clutching his sleeve, Sesshoumaru stared at her hand.  
  
"I do not know Rin." He replied honestly, he felt an alluring scent coming towards them; he focused on the scent and was surprised to smell Kagome's scent.  
  
"Nice to see you two." Kagome greeted with a smile, Sesshoumaru blinked. 'Am I dead?' he asked himself.  
  
"Kagome-neesan!" Rin squealed happily, she released her grip on his sleeve and ran towards Kagome, Kagome kneeled and opened her arms, welcoming the friendly hug.  
  
"Oh Rin-chan! I miss you!" she giggled and returned the hug, she stared Sesshoumaru as he stared at her, dumbfounded.  
  
"Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama miss you too Kagome-chan!" she said with a toothy smile as she drag him to Kagome, Sesshoumaru stopped in front of her. Their noses nearly touched. He sniffed at her, as if doubting her. She gave him a look and sighed.  
  
"You really don't believe that I'm Kagome?" he didn't reply, he just remained silent. She surprised him by giving him a gentle kiss; he just didn't know what to do. Then it registered on his mind that it was really Kagome, his Kagome. Her gentle kiss, the way her lips felt against his, and the texture and warmth of her cherry lips. He replied into the kiss, they failed to notice Rin backed away and decided to leave the two alone.  
  
They relax into each other's arm as they parted, Kagome was breathing hard while Sesshoumaru nuzzled her hair.  
  
"I thought I lost you."  
  
"Ya, you 'almost' lost me."  
  
Kagome tightened her embrace as he ran his fingers on her silky hair, breathing in his scent.  
  
"When will you come back?" he asked, his lips rested on her hair.  
  
"I don't know. But my Ojisan is arranging the papers for my resurrection. Oh Sesshou-kun!" she began to cry softly, Sesshoumaru's face etch with worry and reluctantly withdrew her from his chest.  
  
"What's the matter Kagome?" he asked, gently running his thumb on her cheeks to wipe away her tears.  
  
"I thought I won't be able to see you again! I was so depressed..." she sniffed a few times, Sesshoumaru smiled and embraced her.  
  
"Kagome don't cry, please." He begged, seeing her cry troubled him, then the thought of revealing his true feeling for her came to his mind. 'I won't wait until I lose her again.' He reached for her hand and placed it on his chest, Kagome gave him a confused look but enjoyed the feeling of his heartbeat beneath her hand.  
  
"Kagome, do you want to know what I feel for you?" he asked with a grin, Kagome smiled, even if she knew already. 'I want to hear him say it, again.' She thought happily, not showing that she really knew.  
  
"What do you feel for me Sesshou-kun?" she asked, curiosity spark in her eyes.  
  
"I-" Kagome didn't let him finish as her inner thoughts demand her to kiss him, and she did so, she just felt like crying in front of him.  
  
"Me too Sesshou-kun, I feel the same way. I love you too." She murmured as she kissed him again, his eyes widened and accepted the kiss. It was a rather a short kiss, but they parted as they realize Rin was missing. Then the missing girl just popped out from nowhere.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama... when Kagome-chan come back, can she be Rin's okaasan? And Sesshoumaru-sama as my otousan?" Rin asked innocently, Kagome blushed but Sesshoumaru remained silent.  
  
"Hai Rin." He replied with a smile, Kagome jaw-drop while Rin danced around them.  
  
"Yay! Rin will have new parents! Arigato Sesshoumaru-sama!" she squealed as she ran towards the meadow, Kagome stared unbelievingly at him.  
  
"Fluffy are you serious?"  
  
"I'm serious Kagome," he grasp her hand in his, with a loving look on his face, "Kagome, will you be mine when you come back? Will you be my mate?" he asked with a hopeful tone, Kagome was surprise and her eyes began to water.  
  
'Did I ask too soon?' Sesshoumaru asked himself, disappointment and hurt visible on his face, Kagome saw his disappointed face as she cupped his face in her palms.  
  
"Of course Sesshou-kun!" she hugged him lovingly; he hugged her back, relief that she accepted his proposal.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome began to vanish, Sesshoumaru's eyes widen but Kagome eased his worries.  
  
"I can hear my Ojisan calling me, he said that the Supreme courts already finish the documents and I can return to the earth!" she explained excitedly jumping up and down with glee, Sesshoumaru smiled at her behavior.  
  
"Thank you Kami-sama." He mumbled, Kagome nodded silently and whispered on his ears.  
  
"Meet me at the borders of your lands, I'll be waiting for you..." she tiptoed and kissed his lips before fading completely.  
  
~  
  
Sesshoumaru woke up with a start, 'Is it all a dream?' he asked himself confusedly, eyeing at the peaceful night, a blue moon visible behind some clouds...  
  
"A blue moon..." he whispered, it is a myth that the blue moon only appears if a miracle happens, it hasn't shone for a century now. "That means it is true, she is really alive... my Kagome is alive!"  
  
He quickly undresses himself and dressed in his normal clothes and raced across the silent hall, he ran so fast that you can only see a silver blur pass by in full speed.  
  
"Meet me at the borders of your lands, I'll be waiting for you..."  
  
"I'll be there Kagome, we will be together soon."  
  
~ To be continued~  
  
Yay! Another chapee done!!! Woohoo!!! Please forgive me for the late update of this thing, I'm really sorry for this. I hope you guys forgive me, I'm really sorry! And thank you for your support and reviews; I really appreciate all of it. And that what keeps me going!  
  
Arigato!  
  
And for those who reviewed me, arigato too! I love you guys!  
  
~^.^~ ~~~~~Fluffy li replies to reviews~~~~~ ~^.^~  
  
These review responses are only for chapter 4, chapter 5 part one and part 2 will be on chapter 6!  
  
vampirebunny ~ ya! I like it too when they kiss! Soooo adorable!  
  
Tsuki no Tennyo ~ there you go! They already confessed their feelings to each other!  
  
Darksesshy ~ don't you think you're being so addicted to PG13? Joke!  
  
AyameSuzaku – Arigato Ayame-chan! Try relaxing more!  
  
Bradsbrat ~ sorry about the late update Brads, thanks for the review!  
  
Dark Topaz ~ Thanks  
  
Katana ~ ya! Who said boys can't enjoy romance? Are you a boy?  
  
faith ~ Ahehe, tnx for the support! And I think... umm I'm not sure if I'll kill Kikyou next chapter. But for sure, I'll kill her! *evil smirk*  
  
CrissyKitty ~ hehe tnx! Hope you like this chapee!  
  
FuhGettaBoutIt ~ ya, I'll make that happen, but later chapters!  
  
Sess_luv_me ~ Arigato! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
xshadowxphoenix ~ hentai! Joke! I'll think about it!  
  
taurusgrl ~ sorry about that taurusgrl!  
  
Darksesshy (again) ~ waaa!!! No flames please! Pls understand my situation!  
  
Chiyochan ~ hehe I'll kill Kikyou soon!  
  
sam ~ tnx!  
  
mitchie ~ I'm so sorry! If ya read my author's note, you'll know.  
  
sesshoumarulover713 ~ tnx! Is it that funny? I don't think so...  
  
Moon-n-Universe-Goddess ~ arigato!  
  
MoonGodess2 ~ wat the? In didn't quite understand you...  
  
Raisa ~ oi Raisa! Hehe update na me! wahehe  
  
That's all for this chapee! Until next time! Please read and review!  
  
~From a loyal lover of Sesshoumaru~ fluffy li 


	7. author's note

Sorry this is not a chapter, but it's only an author's note...  
  
Someone reviewed me and said it like this, but you can see it in the reviews anyways.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Angel Yokai  
  
Ok person, You need Major grammer and spelling lessons. What is wrong with you? READ BEFORE YOU POST!! Trust me, it makes them a lot better.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I'm not THAT angry, but it's kinda rude to say it like that, I know I'm not perfect in writing but that doesn't mean that SHE can criticize me like that. Everybody makes some mistakes and no one is perfect. Well thank you for your opinion but I think I'm satisfied with the other reviewers.  
  
Why don't you look at my other fanfic named Finding Relationship and look at the review Massao-na-Mizu did for me? You might wanna learn how to be nicer. She's a lot nicer when pointing out my errors and I would like to thank her for that if only I'm not busy always.  
  
Please if I have some mistakes in writing, please do tell me in a nice way, I don't want to make enemies.  
  
I hope you understand,  
  
Fluffy li 


	8. VI A year to live

Hi minna! I'm back again! Yay! Thanks for the lovely reviews!  
  
Oh and Tenyo Youkai? I forgive ya, but please just don't repeat it again, and if your angry, don't pour it to someone, cool down! =)  
  
I'm cool, but the next person who dares to FLAME me will have a taste of my wrath.  
  
Try me.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 6 – A year to live  
  
"Naraku-sama?" Kanna inquired quietly, impassive as ever, holding the enchanted mirror in front of her master.  
  
"You can leave." He commanded with a cold voice, "And bring Kagura in as you leave." A dark plan quickly forming inside his malicious mind, Kagura knocked gently for him to acknowledge her, but even without knocking he did know.  
  
"You called Naraku-sama?" Kagura asked, her voice void with emotion but deep inside she wanted to rip his insides out, 'If only I can have my heart back.' She thought angrily. Naraku stood up and stared at the dark sky looming his castle, the castle surrounded by dark miasama preventing the fresh breeze to enter.  
  
"Kagura, we haven't pay the Lord of the Western Lands a visit for quite some time. Isn't it?" Naraku stated in a cold, deadly voice, his disappointment for not being able to kill the Taiyoukai evident. Kagura did nothing but nodded.  
  
"Hai." She finally answered when she felt her heart tightening, clutching her clothing above her heart. She glared at him, hatred burning in her eyes.  
  
"I won't tolerate any disobedience Kagura, you owe me your life." He growled.  
  
"I owe you nothing, I died once. It was your decision to bring me back again." She countered back, she whimpered as he tightened his hold.  
  
"So you don't want to be back and avenge your death." It was more like a statement than a question.  
  
"It's none of your damn business." She snarled out, he turned around and gave her a cold smirk.  
  
"If you want to die so much, why didn't you just say so?" he didn't even care if one detachment was to be annihilate, he gave a sinister smile as he crushed her heart completely. Her agonizing cries pleasant in his ears.  
  
"Curse you Naraku-" was her last words before turning into dust.  
  
"Worthless peace of shit." A youkai smiled evilly, leaning comfortably on the wall directly in front of Naraku. "Why did you make one like her?"  
  
"The bitch comes in handy sometimes." Naraku answered as he wiped his bloodied hands on a rag near his table, the older youkai smirked.  
  
"What are you up to Naraku?"  
  
"I'm going to pay the Lord of the Western Lands a pleasant visit."  
  
"Are you referring to Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Who else has the title of Lord of the Western Lands?" he stated in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Very well I'll leave now." His long red hair swaying left and right as he left.  
  
"Kanna." He called out, a white figure materializing behind him.  
  
"Hai Naraku-sama?" she whispered with a bow.  
  
"Bring me to the borders of Sesshoumaru's lands." He ordered, "Resurrections are banned, therefore we just need to kill them again."  
  
~*~  
  
"What's taking him so long?!" Kagome grumbled, tapping her winged foot impatiently. She had a bad feeling something is going to happen any minute now, the feeling send dark shiver that makes her hairs stands.  
  
"Excited aren't we?" a dark looming figure stands behind a large tree, Kagome jumped in surprise but quickly positioned herself in a battle stance.  
  
"Show yourself..." she sniffed the air, and caught a whiff of youkai and human blood mixed together, "Hanyou..." she smirked, 'this is gonna be easy.'  
  
"Not for long." He walked out of the bushes and showed himself, his dark wavy curls tied in a high ponytail, his baboon pelt swaying as he walked gracefully. Kagome took a step back and wished she could take back what she just said, 'This isn't easy as I thought.'  
  
"Na-Naraku!" she remained standing but was fighting with herself whether to run for her dear life or to fight him.  
  
"Where did the fearless aura go?" Naraku smirked and quickly advance when she was distracted, she barely dodged his flying tentacles, but not before getting herself scratched.  
  
"Darn you and your filthy tentacles Naraku!" she grit her teeth in anger, clutching her bleeding side. Naraku gave a smirk and licked his tentacles clean.  
  
"You taste wonderful, good enough to eat." He growled huskily, Kagome stared at him, pure hatred and disgust on her face.  
  
"No wonder Kikyou didn't like you even a bit. There's no hope for you." Naraku was angered with this, not only did she insulted him, she also mentioned Kikyou's name.  
  
"Do I care." He growled sarcastically and landed a blow on her other side, a deep gash became visible when her kimono was tore away. She gasped in pain but remained cool, her hands began to glow and something formed, a purification bow.  
  
'This comes handy.' She gave a mental note to thank her grandfather later for teaching her the method, 'No need to bring and make arrows.' She bubbled up her miko powers and easily produces purified arrows. She let out two at a time and it struck Naraku on his left shoulder. He growled at her and concealed himself behind old trees.  
  
"Sess get your ass over here!" she mentally snarled, listening carefully for any sounds, scanning her surroundings for any movements, an aura suddenly flared and she turned to her left, only to be struck directly on her heart. She cried as he withdrew his tentacles with 5 Shikon shards on it.  
  
"Nice hiding place for these valuable things, but you can't hide anything from me, I'm far mor-" he gasped, the sensation began to sting, he looked down and stared at the claw sticking out of oh his torso, creating a bloody hole.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome." He smiled and continue to let her name roll off his tongue, every syllable sounded like birds chirping during their happy times. He stopped when he smelled blood.  
  
"I had given out orders about bloodshed, no one dares to defy Lords..." he wrinkled his nose in distaste, the foul stench of hanyou's blood reach his sensitive nose, "Except for him." He growled and fastened his pace, preparing to teach him a lesson. But when he was in hearing range, he smelt another blood.  
  
"Kagome..." his eyes bleed red, his body shaking in attempt to control his rage. He came just in time to see Naraku penetrate his tentacle on her chest. In a burst of speed that he didn't even realize he possessed, he had shot forward and penetrated his claws through his chest.  
  
Naraku didn't last long, for he turned into dust in seconds. Sesshoumaru growled and stomped on the puppet, eyes still bleeding red. He heard the thing snapped and hurried to Kagome's fatal form.  
  
"Kagome say something!" Sesshoumaru panicked, scooping her in his arms, mindful of her injuries, she choke back a sardonic laugh followed by tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"Guess I'm going to die again huh?" she whispered and cough out some blood, her hand reached up and cupped his cheek weakly, "I'm pathetic, you're powerful and strong... maybe we're not really made for each other..."  
  
"Don't say those nonsense! You're going to be alright!" he comforted her; she just shook her head and gave him a sad smiled. She then began to evaporate in his arms.  
  
"It's my time to leave..." she murmured, closing her eyes in exhaustion.  
  
"Who said so?" a figure stood behind Sesshoumaru, the Western Lord's eye darted behind him and landed on the intruder's eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" he growled out, holding Kagome close to him, even if the disturbing feeling of emptiness consumed him.  
  
"I'm her grandfather." He told him with a small smile, "I knew something bad was going to happen so I followed her here in Earth." He explained, his white brow twitching.  
  
"Is there any other way to bring her to life again?" Sesshoumaru's expression soften, Mizumaru smiled, 'He has my yes.'  
  
"There is. But she will only last for a year."  
  
"What do you mean a year?!" he growled out, "Are you playing tricks on me?"  
  
"I would never do that, she's my granddaughter and I could never lie to her. She'll last for a year, but if you mate with her before her extinction she'll live like a normal youkai would do."  
  
"But why?" he asked in confusion, normally he would swallow his questions in order to keep his honor but in this case, he just can't.  
  
"She suffered from many emotional problems. She died once because of you, it was a once in a lifetime chance, and she did it because she cares for you." He touched Kagome's forehead to preserve her, "This is what I can do to let her live again. I'm sorry." Kagome began to glow, her crescent mark obtaining new power from Mizumaru.  
  
"What will happen if I don't mate her?" he asked, his brows furrowing together in anticipation.  
  
"As I said, she'll die in a year. Her powers would ebb away slowly everyday." He told him seriously, "But I warn you, do not attempt to mate her just because that's the only way to prolong her life." He withdrew his hand from her head when he felt her stir slightly.  
  
"I understand." Sesshoumaru nodded, "Arigato." He bowed his head, never had he thought he would bow to someone, his lordship for years thought him that only peasant and lowly youkais would bow to him.  
  
"Do not attempt to mate her just because that's the only way to prolong her life..." the God of Life and Death repeated, he evaporated but not before saying his last words to the respected Taiyoukai.  
  
"Mate with her because you love her."  
  
"Uh-un..." Kagome moaned, her sapphire eyes slowly opened. Sapphire and gold met, Sesshoumaru sighed in relief and hugged her tightly, Kagome smiled.  
  
"Almost..." she whispered, a single tear rolled from her eyes, Sesshoumaru felt guilty at the scent of tears.  
  
"I'm sorry." He murmured, burrowing his nose on her hair, "I failed you again."  
  
"Don't be so harsh on yourself Sesshou-kun..." she comforted him with a light pat on his chest, "Can you please gather the Shikon Shards? Kinda sleepy..." she let out a yawn, which amused Sesshoumaru. He replied with a nod and stood up her in his arms, his fluffy tail lowered and gathered the powerful shards and deposits it in his pockets.  
  
"Sleep." He whispered as he built up his youki, creating a swirl of clouds beneath his feet. He glanced down and fought the urge to laugh aloud to what he was looking at. Kagome slept in his arms, her thumb stuck inside her mouth like a baby. He smirked and flew towards his castle. His mind still deep in thought.  
  
'Should I mate her? Will she accept me?'  
  
~*~  
  
Yay another chapee done! Sorry it has to be shorter than before, but I got a new method.  
  
If I were to manage my 4 fics, I should write shorter chapters Everytime, I'm sorry but I can't always write these stories even if I want to, I always have restrictions. I have many homework need to be done everyday, so I can't write that often. Sorry!  
  
Review responses: ^___^ Arigato!  
  
SiLvErFaTeD – So that's why I can't find MarsMoonStar!!! ^___^  
  
xDamselx – ^___^ updated already!  
  
MoonlightPrincess – Hehe tnx!  
  
Fluffy-no-baka – moremoremoremore!!! ^_^  
  
MoonGodess – ya kinda... is it bad?  
  
Kikyo-san – hehe you know now  
  
Fluffysgirl1 – yeah Inu is a jackass!  
  
Sesshylover1 – well sorry but this fic isn't a H_n_a_ one, hehe sorry!  
  
BaikenSeishino – arigato for reviewing!  
  
Dragon Rae – unfortunately nobody said that it was illegal. Hehe  
  
Tenyo_Youkai – well, I'm not replying to your flame you bitch!  
  
Inuyashalover – O.O.C. means out of character  
  
Liei – Arigato!  
  
Rushyuo – hehe ^____^  
  
NeoTokyo-Sailor – Arigato!  
  
Yoda3751 – glad you like my story!  
  
LillyAngel – arigato for your praises!  
  
Senko S Jaganshi – hehe sorry to leave it on a cliffy!  
  
Cool-Inuyasha – hehe buti naman nagreview ka  
  
Silver Fang – hehe here you go!  
  
Silver Goddess1 – hehe arigato!  
  
Forest-fires – tnx!! I appreciate that!! Thank you for putting me in your fav stories and author! Arigato! Tnx very much!  
  
ToxicInuyasha – fine fine  
  
SsinurnSolen – hope you like it so far ^.^  
  
Sesshylover1 – hehe fine I update it already!  
  
And for those who reviewed about Tenyo Youkai being rude to me, tnx for thinking the same with me, it kinda cool me down. Tnx ^___^  
  
Anonymous reviewers please leave emails!  
  
And if you have time please read "We're more than what you think" by me, *snickers* I'm on two sides, one whether I'm going to continue it, and two if I'm going to put it as one shot, please give it a try and review if you want. Arigato!!!  
  
Fluffyli A.K.A. KuraiS 


	9. VII Hypnotized

Apparently there is some misunderstanding here:  
  
Naraku is NOT dead. If you didn't notice it in chapter 6, it is written there "Sesshoumaru growled and stomped on the puppet". Check it out. Do you think Naraku would be defeated that easily? Think again people. =) I also like that hunk so I won't let him die so quickly.  
  
Chapter 7 – Hypnotized  
  
She groaned in her sleep, her mind clouded with Naraku's images. Beckoning her to follow him, to side with him...  
  
"No..." She whispered in panic as she saw him approach her with a sinister smirk, sweat now covered her angelic face. Naraku chuckled deeply and grab a fistful of her hair, she let out a yelp as she felt his claws grazed her sensitive scalp.  
  
"Miko, anticipate that I'll make your life a living hell." He pulled out a shiny knife, carved with a spider eating a youkai dog. Her eyes widen as it came contact with her neck, slightly grazing her neck followed by droplets of pure miko blood. Naraku licked her neck and suck on her blood, she tried to struggle from his grasp but he only bit harder to draw more tasty blood out.  
  
"You are really pure, Kagome... and someday your blood would circulate on my veins and make me the most powerful youkai of all. Your miko blood would wash away my pathetic human blood and I'll be a full youkai demon... I'll kill your companions, your friends, and your love ones... Do not presume that I don't know about your family in the future." He threatened her with a sadistic grin, her blood dripping from the corner of his lips. Her eyes widen at what he just said, apparently he did his research about her origin.  
  
"Please no... Leave me be... Don't kill my love ones..." Kagome begged, trying to get out of his painful grasp.  
  
"Oh now you're begging for me? I'm glad to let you know how honored I am." He laughed maniacally, "However it's not that easy, I may leave your love ones alone... but not you and the Lord of the Western Lands..."  
  
"What do you mean?" She whispered hoarsely, he shoved her away from him and floated farther away from her.  
  
"When you were preserved by your grandfather, he said that you only have a year left in this world." He told her monotonously, Kagome's eyes widen at the new information she obtained.  
  
"What do you care about that?" she yelled at him.  
  
"Watch your mouth miko. I don't need to explain myself to a pathetic wench like you. If Sesshoumaru is to mate with you, your life would span would increase just like a normal youkai." He turns his crimson eyes on her sapphire ones, "I won't want that to happen now would I?"  
  
"What are you going to do then?" she asked, trying to mask her fears.  
  
"Now, now, I wouldn't want a wench like you to spoil my plans... just wait." Poisonous miasma filled her lungs and she automatically blacked out, but not before hearing his last words to her.  
  
"Your mating ceremony would be the day."  
  
(o.o)  
  
"Kagome-sama... wake up Kagome-sama." Shineo shook her slightly, frowning when she whispered Naraku's name over and over again.  
  
'I've heard of Naraku before...' her brows furrowed slightly, 'is she dreaming about that hanyou? Is he the one causing her this pain in her sleep?'  
  
"Sesshoumaru..."  
  
Shineo was thrown back from the lying figure; she hit the wall painfully and slumped down as she stared at Kagome's now floating body.  
  
"K-Kagome-sama!" She stuttered, heedlessly ran towards her mistress. However before she can touch Kagome again, she felt strong purification power threw her against the wall once more.  
  
"Se... sshou... ma... ru..." Kagome manage to whisper between gasps, her body curling in pain, her wings enveloping her like a cocoon. She was in a great deal of pain, only a vision of Naraku approaching her struck her mind.  
  
Shineo stood her ground with shaky limbs, staring worriedly at her new mistress. 'What is happening to you mistress Kagome?' she tried to communicate with Kagome, but a cloudy mist covered their line. 'We need Sesshoumaru-sama here.' Her decision resolved, she opened the door hastily and tried her best to run towards her Lord's study. Clutching her throbbing head while she ran, luckily she bumped softly into her master on her way.  
  
"What happened to you Shineo?" Sesshoumaru asked, eyeing at her slightly tattered kimono and bruised arm.  
  
"L-lady K-Kagome... she's in her room... help her my Lord-" She unconsciously fell forward into his arms, Sesshoumaru quickly caught her and sat her on a nearby chair. Normally he would just shove a pathetic servant away from his arms, or kill them for their carelessness. But his attention was now pointed at her report to him.  
  
"Jaken!" He shouted loudly, the skimpy toad scurried his way quickly to his master's side, bowing for his tardiness.  
  
"Forgive this lowly servant for falling asleep on your study, forgive this imprudent toad for eating too much w-" Jaken's bulged when he was smacked loudly, probably to shut him up.  
  
"I do not need your explanation, see to it that Shineo is doing well or I'll have your head." He growled out and disappeared quickly. Jaken just sat on his ass against the wall.  
  
"-Worms." He finished his sentence and sat himself comfortably beside Shineo, grumbling about stupid servants. He glanced up and noticed Shineo's heartbeat beating a bit lower than usual. He climb up on her lap and pressed his pointy ear on her chest.  
  
"I never knew that woman has this comfy things..." he sighed contently.  
  
(=.=)  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly flew towards Kagome's room, whoever cross his path would be sorry. He could feel his heart rammed loudly on his chest, Kagome's aura flaring widely across the corridor, some of his servants flee from it, afraid to be purified into ashes.  
  
"Kagome!" He yelled as he slammed her door wide open and was greeted with a purifying blast. He, being the Lord of his lands acquired the agility to dodge the enemies' attacks, yay for him. His kimono sleeve was torn from the blast but he didn't care, he could always get a new one. What bothered him the most was her body floating in the air, her wings shielded her form from his eyes. She seems to be oblivious to what was going on around herself.  
  
"Naraku..." she muttered the name with venom, Sesshoumaru's ears perked up at the word that escaped her cherry lips. Why him of all people?  
  
"Kagome, listen to me." He dodged another blow from her, "I'm Sesshoumaru." He was surprised when her wings opened, revealing her ethereal body to his gaze. She surprised him more when her eyes turned hollow, no void of emotions inside, save from the menacing look she threw at him.  
  
"You are not Sesshoumaru." She growled out, her fingers tingling and a purifying bow came into view, she aimed it at him with grace. Her miko powers pouring and her aura flared madly, Sesshoumaru's eyes widen a fraction of an inch.  
  
"Kagome look at me." He commanded sternly, his senses alert incase she decided to release her arrow.  
  
"I'm already looking at you, hanyou." She glared at him, pulling the string to insert more pressure.  
  
Sesshoumaru then understood, 'She's been hypnotize by Naraku'  
  
"See more clearly." He commanded, Kagome still stared at him with hollow eyes and it unnerved him. There was an eerie silence as she stared at him, something flickered in the depths of her orbs but it disappeared as quickly as it came.  
  
"Don't play with me, Naraku." She snapped at him, she released her arrow and it grazed his cheek, a thin line was the result and his velvet blood began to trickle, landing on the sakura pattern of his kimono.  
  
Sesshoumaru winced as he felt her purifying arrow graze his cheek, his magenta stripe was now crimson with his own blood.  
  
Kagome's eyes widen, if it was really Naraku he would have dodge and tackle her by now. But the man standing in front of her remained still. She snarled at the thought of Naraku trying to mimic Sesshoumaru's calm moves in order to get her.  
  
"Do not act like Sesshoumaru!" She hollered angrily, her purifying bow disappeared instantly. She advanced on him, her claws aimed at his fragile neck. She was surprised when he stopped her wrist midair and hauled her body against his.  
  
"I'm not acting like Sesshoumaru. I am Sesshoumaru." He told her softly. Kagome's eyes widen and the swirls of emotion came back to life.  
  
'That voice... that's Sesshoumaru's voice...' She thought to herself, realization hit her like tons of bricks.  
  
'No he's not, kill him, he's Naraku in disguise, he's trying to bait you.' A dark voice rang into her head.  
  
"No, get away from me..." Kagome whimpered as she shut her eyes, she did not know whether she was directing it to the voice in her head or to Sesshoumaru. She felt her body being torn apart whether to believe the man in front of her or kill him this instant.  
  
"Kagome, listen to my voice." He whispered, hugging her tightly, "I am Sesshoumaru, believe in me and open your eyes."  
  
But still, she remained quiet, trying to open her eyes but an invisible force was trying to consume her mind and body, her claw rose to its own accord and was pointed directly on Sesshoumaru's neck.  
  
"Wake me up from this nightmare..." She found herself whispering, Sesshoumaru withdrew a little bit and gently tilted her head back, her eyes cracked opened a little bit and was silenced when his lips descended onto hers.  
  
His lips pressing against her in a chaste manner that Kagome only felt when Sesshoumaru kissed her from the past, it was unlike others. However Sesshoumaru's the only one she ever kissed, so she never did figure it out herself how other's lips might feel. Go figure.  
  
She remembered it clearly, just like Sesshoumaru's lips. The way he kisses, how his soft lips felt against hers, the warmth it emits...  
  
She found herself kissing him back timidly, gently wrapping her arms around him, his on her waist. Her wings slumped in a relaxed manner, she closed her eyes once more and savored the warmth of his lips on hers. The two parted shyly, their forehead rested against each other's, panting slightly because of lack of air. Kagome then smiled and withdrew a hand to rub his pointy ear lovingly.  
  
"Now I believe you." She stared at him sadly, running her fingers over the cut she bestowed upon him. "I'm sorry for not believing you, I'm sorry for what I did to your face and your kimono, I'm sorry for the damage I have done to your guess room, I'm sorry for almost killing you, yada yadda yada..." her babblings went into deaf ears, Sesshoumaru silenced her by kissing her again. He withdrew quickly seeing her flushed face.  
  
"Shut up, I'm just glad you're back to being insane again." He joked, Kagome would have noticed that it was the first time he joked, but her aura quickly flared angrily and Sesshoumaru fled away from her.  
  
"What do you mean about that?!" She yelled at him, hurting both of their ears. 'Bad move Kagome.' His voice injected inside her head mockingly, she growled playfully at him and tackled him without warning.  
  
His eyes widen at the blur that tackle at him, they were thrown backwards and slammed the wall loudly.  
  
"It was suppose to be a mere joke Kagome, can't you take one?" he teased, Kagome sighed and snuggled comfortably into his unarmored chest.  
  
"I'm glad you're by my side Sesshou." She sighed contently in his arms, he just nodded and rested his chin on her head.  
  
"Me too. You scared me back there you know. The look in your eyes was unbearable, I don't think I can live with it." He confessed.  
  
"Oh and the Lord of the West knows how to be afraid eh?" She teased, Sesshoumaru's chest vibrated as a growl escaped his lips, "Can't take a joke?" She mimicked him.  
  
"About earlier, why were you acting as if you saw Naraku in me?" He asked, changing the subject intentionally. Kagome's laughter ceased and withdrew from his embrace, her shoulder slumped dramatically.  
  
"He threatened to kill my love ones, make my life a living hell," She whispered and balled her fist in anger. "I wish I could prevent that from happening, I wanted to kill him so badly." She growled, her sharp claws pricked her palms and it began to bleed, Sesshoumaru sighed and gathered her into his arms.  
  
"I know Kagome. However don't let your rage consume you, remember you still have me here." He offered a genuine smile that she never saw before; she just nodded but gave out a loud sigh.  
  
"I know that, but it just gets worse! He told me in my dreams that he won't leave us two that easily... he mentioned something about you mating with me..." She mumbled the last part shyly, blushing at the thought of him mating with her, 'Bad thoughts Kagome!!'  
  
Sesshoumaru's once relax body stiffen at the words she spoke, he dreaded that fact. He hated humans, he hated them, but why is he feeling this way towards Kagome? She's human isn't she?  
  
'But she's not human anymore.' His conscious told him.  
  
'Not you again.' He bit back and inwardly cringed when the voice just laughed at him.  
  
'Yes it's me again, now why not mate with her?'  
  
'It's not that I don't want to-'  
  
'Afraid of rejection?' the voice cut him off. 'Oh come on! You know she loves you, what's there to be afraid of?'  
  
'It's not an easy decision.' Sesshoumaru countered back.  
  
'Hmmm that's true, but still, she loves you.'  
  
'That is correct. However she needs to travel frequently to retrieve the jewel she shattered.'  
  
'Then accompany her!' the voice in his head suggested.  
  
'I have my own lands to patrol and protect.' He bit back as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
'Is it worth protecting when the one you love is defenseless?' It reasoned.  
  
'I'll teach her how to defend herself.'  
  
'Yes teach her, then if she's worthy enough to be your mate then mate with her.'  
  
'She's worthy even in this state! This is not about how strong or how powerful she is!' Sesshoumaru's arms tightened around the miko, 'She has always been worthy to me... even at the very first encounter with her she had already proven herself to be worthy of my respect, worthy enough to be my mate.'  
  
'Then why are you afraid to mate with her?'  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome tilted her head back, "Are you okay? You're awfully silent." Her voice lace with worry, she gently turn around and caressed his face.  
  
"I'm okay." He faked a smile and savored the warmth of her fingertips tracing his mark, Kagome's eyes bore into his and he could feel her trying to find out the truth.  
  
"You're lying Sesshoumaru." She pouted; he raised an eyebrow, trying to look innocent.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Come one tell me!" She pleaded with her best puppy eyes, Sesshoumaru sighed and averted his gaze somewhere else. Kagome fumed in anger and grabs his head and directed her eyes to him.  
  
"Fine." He muttered with a sigh, Kagome laughed triumphantly and stared at him expectantly. "I was arguing with my mind."  
  
"And then?" She pressed eagerly.  
  
"Whether or not you would say yes if I ask you to be my mate." She almost lost that, but thanks to her growing abilities she quickly caught it.  
  
"Oh I see..." She mumbled timidly, shifting uncomfortably on his lap. "Who won then?"  
  
'Of course I won!' his mind chuckled.  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
'Whatever, you know I won the match.' His mind babbled confidently.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave out a defeated sigh.  
  
"As much as I hate to admit my failure, my mind won." He admitted, Kagome smiled and pat his back reassuringly.  
  
"Aw come on! You need to lose once in a while!" She giggled, "But I think I told you it's a 'yes'." She reminded him with a small laugh, entwining her hand to his.  
  
"I know. However it's not an easy decision to make, Kagome." He told her with a sad smile.  
  
"I'm not that stupid you know." She huffed jokingly, "Of course I know that, and considering we've only been together for... 3 days?"  
  
"Mmmhhmm." Sesshoumaru agreed, "This is happening too quickly."  
  
"I know, well, we still have one year to decide right?" Kagome mustered a smile, "A year..." her face fell, "Why is fate so cruel to me? What did I do to them?" She tilted her head towards her window, which she knew she broke with her purifying powers earlier.  
  
"You didn't do anything Kagome, perhaps they're just testing us."  
  
"I guess you're right." She let out a last sigh and stood up, "I still need to go see my companions Sesshou, and I really miss my kit and Sango, and well... Miroku." She was about to turn around when his voice stopped her.  
  
"This 'Miroku', do you have feelings for him?" He growled jealously, Kagome tripped on her footing.  
  
"Oh I love him very much!" she yelled sarcastically, his growling increased, "Do you honestly think that I love that pervert? Think again fluffy."  
  
He materialized in front of her, scaring the shit out of her.  
  
"Fluffy... you know I despise that name." He growled playfully, she waved her hand to dismiss the subject and shoved him aside gently.  
  
"I thought you love me." She pouted, placing a hand on her chest, "If you love me you'll let me call you that, remember?" she walked out of the room and the maids went inside and began cleaning all the mess she made.  
  
He let out a defeated sigh, 'I really do love her even if she's really getting into my nerves.'  
  
"Hey I heard that!" She yelled at him when he rounded a corner, he sighed again.  
  
'No reading of minds, Kagome.'  
  
'You could have just thought of it on your inner thick head!'  
  
'Hurry up because I won't wait for you.'  
  
'Don't go into my room again or else it's a no!'  
  
'Hai, hai.'  
  
Great now he's submitting to the likes of a once human miko, just great. What if they were mated?  
  
(x.x)  
  
"Honey, go get my robe."  
  
"Hai, just a second."  
  
"Thanks love, can you get my comb please?"  
  
"Hai, just a second."  
  
"Thanks again. Now can you get my kimono? With the silver patterns you ordered one of my favorite seamstress to make."  
  
"But of course."  
  
(x.x)  
  
Sesshoumaru heaved a sigh. Sooner or later he's bound to be her personal maid.  
  
"Of course Kagome won't be like that." He smiled to himself and took graceful strides towards his garden. He passed by a now conscious and blushing Shineo and an unconscious Jaken.  
  
"What did he do now?" Sesshoumaru asked in a bored tone, eyeing the big lump and a red mark on his retainer's face.  
  
"I apologize for the damage I bestowed upon your loyal retainer Lord Sesshoumaru. But I woke up and saw his ugly face between my breast." She explained, blushing hard. "This servant is sorry for what she has done, but he just violated my rights." She bowed deeply and stared on her feet. "However, this servant would not complain to whatever punishment you give her."  
  
"I'm quite amused Shineo, and I won't punish you for that, Kagome would kill me."  
  
"Eh?" Shineo abruptly tilted her head up, "If you don't mind me asking my Lord, is my Lady alright?" she asked seriously, fearing for her mistress' condition.  
  
"Yes, she's back to normal now, no need to worry." He told her with a cold tone.  
  
"Thank you my Lord for answering my question, and thank you again for understanding me, my Lord." She silently thanked the Gods for allowing her to live. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.  
  
"Do whatever you wish on him, I won't punish you." He turned his back on her and continued on walking.  
  
Shineo's face lit up, a mischievous smirk on her face told humans and youkais alike that the next thing that's gonna happen held no mercy, having a bruised arm won't get to her way.  
  
His face has that ghostly smirk pasted on when he heard loud banging and crashing just as he passed around a corner.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!!!" Those words can be heard echoing throughout the castle.  
  
[][][][][]  
  
Ta da!!! Another chapee done!!! Yay!!!  
  
I don't know what came over me... if you read [We're more than what you think] chapter 2, you'll notice that I hurt Kaggy over there, and over here I hurt Sesshy!!! NOOO!!! What's going on with my head?!?!? Somebody kill me!!! Err I mean no!!!  
  
[Ducks behind Sesshou and Kagome]  
  
Fluffy li: OMG!  
  
Sesshy & Kaggy: [quickly pulls away from each other]  
  
Fluffy li: Nonono continue! I won't bother you two! [runs away]  
  
Kaggy: fluffy-sama!  
  
Sesshy & fluffy li: Hai?  
  
Kaggy: No not you!  
  
Sesshy & fluffy li: Oh! [turns back and began to walk]  
  
Kaggy: No I mean you! Not you!  
  
Sesshy: Kagome whom are you talking to?  
  
Kaggy: Both of you!  
  
Sesshy & fluffy li: Be specified Kagome.  
  
Kaggy: I was talking to fluffy-sama!  
  
Sesshy & fluffy li: I'm fluffy-sama, his fluffy-sama too [points at each other]  
  
Kaggy: [fumes in anger] forget it!  
  
Sesshy & fluffy li: What did we do to her?  
  
Haha I have nothing to do so I placed that nonsense thing above. Sorry!  
  
Review responses:  
  
Rhexi – thanks for the compliment Rhexi-chan! I'll try to read yours!  
  
Deadly thorn - =D  
  
xdamselx – First to answer your questions, Naraku is not dead, Kanna would be happy to have him dead. Ha ha ha and Kagura's really gone, yay for her. Now for my thanks! Arigato!!!  
  
Princess Krystal01 – thankies!  
  
LillyAngel – Sorry to disappoint you, Naraku is not dead.  
  
Devil – Arigato! I'm really trying my best for this cuz it's my first fic!  
  
Chaos Babe – Ya!! Of course she'll accept him! He's so hot!  
  
DemonWicca1 – thanks!  
  
OfficiallyObsessedwithPyro – haha thanks!  
  
Darkeneddreams – No!!! I'll update!!! No flames would make me stop!! =D  
  
Night of the Raven – [You will never talk to me again] errr... we really haven't talk even once... [You know where I live] Of course you know where I live! I'm an inhabitant of our beloved earth! Haha I don't think you're crazy, you're INSANE!!! JK JK JK!!!!  
  
Forest-fires – I'm sooooo happy!!!!!!  
  
Aymi – Thanks!  
  
Crazyanime chick696 – Umm... well sorry about that!  
  
Suzu – I won't leave Shippou-chan alone!!! I won't leave that Kawaii little kitsune!!! About Inuyasha... I think I need some time about that. They might not like it if I just kill him.  
  
Why?What?Shutup – Thanks! I love Sess/Kag too!!  
  
Click the button please!!!  
  
Fluffy li 


End file.
